ATLANTIS
by Darcyi
Summary: Kylo Ren a tomado la decisión de apartarse totalmente del lado luminoso, si en algún momento su juicio fue nublado, luego de la muerte de su mentor no queda lugar para arrepentirse ; -lo hice por ti- digo sin dudarlo dos veces, - Sabes que puedo sentirte- dice ella mientras intenta acercarse a mí, insegura detiene su paso. Los eventos tienen lugar después de lo sucedido en TLJ.
1. CONTACTO

Estoy muy emocionada, esta se a convertido en uno de mis Shipps preferidos, la verdad escribo la historia porque me gusta la pareja y la verdad no estoy segura de lo que vaya a pasar en la última entrega, ( aunque obvio hago mis conclusiones trágicas, pero las hago) lose lose escribo mucho, pero estoy emocionada por esta historia, espero recibir su apoyo me gustaría mejorar la redacción si no es para nada buena, así que esperare ansiosa buenos y malos comentarios , recuerden se aceptan sus criticas.

por último voy a compartir con ustedes dos de los MV que son de mis favoritos y obvio me inspiro para este Fic ;)

watch?v=SpHxyxNlaJc&index=8&list=FL6v3rwzrwJgjvazcq9PBzLw

watch?v=hOw7p_k6goM&index=7&list=FL6v3rwzrwJgjvazcq9PBzLw

 **KYLO REN POV**

-Rey- la llame por su nombre mientras extendía mi mano- quiero que te me unas, tu y yo podemos gobernar la galaxia- aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios sin siquiera dudarlo, no tenía la intención de dejarla ir , no después de entender que era esto que nos conectaba.

-No hagas esto ben- me dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos llorosos, una vez más me llamo por ese nombre que tanto eh luchado por olvidar - No tomes este camino-.

-deja de resistirse ¡VAMOS! – le grite mientras daba un paso hacia ella, estaba frente a mí en silencio, tenía que presionarla no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se fuera de mi lado – sabes que no eres nada- dije fríamente mientras veía como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – pero no para mi- solté finalmente mientras me acercaba más a ella y extendía una vez más mi mano

-No puedo-

Despierto con la respiración agitada, y mi cuerpo bañado en sudor, de nuevo ese sueño creí que lo había superado yo tenía meses que no soñaba con ella, observo el reloj que yace a mi costado, apenas y eh logrado conciliar el sueño por un par de horas, paso mis manos por mis cabellos mientras dejo escapar un suspiro pesado

-Rey…-

Ella de nuevo, ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? Este sentimiento de desesperación me invade cada que pienso en ella, pronto siento una punzada en el pecho, una clase de ardor, un sentimiento que no puede ser puesto en palabras, aun no termino de entender por completo que está pasando, no quiero saberlo… ella se ha ido para siempre.

Sonidos provenientes de mi puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos, me pongo de pie y tomo de inmediato mi casco y una camiseta negra que me eh dejado en la orilla de la cama, me aproximo a esta y utilizo la fuerza para abrir la escotilla

-Supremo líder- escucho al General Hux llamarme con un tono de voz preocupado

-Ha pasado algo- digo en tono afirmativo, le observo parece que ni siquiera ha ido a la cama, su cabello luce desalineado y veo como una gota de sudor recorre su frente viajando atravesó de sus mejillas para finalmente desaparecer al caer en su hombro derecho, deja escapar un suspiro y finalmente articula aquel nombre

-¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo – le exijo mientras me aproximo a él y le tomo del cuello

-Hemos encontrado la base de los Rebeldes después de tanta búsqueda- dice victorioso el General Hux mientras le sostengo del cuello, parece costarle respirar pero en ese momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea destruirla.

-¿Dónde está ella?- le exijo saber mientras lo lanzo a un costado y le observo respirar bruscamente tratando de recuperar el aliento que le eh robado durante los pocos segundos que le sostuve del cuello

-Nuestros informantes afirman haberles visto en Tatooine el planeta de origen de la Jedi Rey - dice el mientras se coloca nuevamente en su posición tan firme como siempre, ese hombre nunca pierde el estilo, admito que jamás nos hemos llevado bien, pero es un buen elemento que hace funcionar correctamente a la primera orden -¿Qué debemos hacer señor?- pregunta ansioso esperando mi respuesta

-Destruir a esos rebeldes y traer a la chica ante mí- ordeno mientras le hago una señal ordenándole salir de la habitación

-como ordene supremo líder- dice mientras me da la espalda y le observo marcharse, cierro la escotilla y retiro mi casco mientras me aproximo a la terraza que yace en mi habitación, por un momento me quedo inmerso en la vista que tengo frente a mí, las millones de estrellas que se encuentran a mi alrededor y todos los mundos que aún no eh conocido, lugares que quizás necesiten la paz que solo la Primera Orden puede traer a la Galaxia.

-Ben…- escucho la voz de una mujer llamándome por mi nombre, por ese nombre, por un momento siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de su lugar, me giro a todos lados y no puedo evitar sacar mi sable colocándome en posición de guardia.- Ben… sé que puedes escucharme- vuelve a decir, recobro la compostura y apago mi sable de luz

-Rey…- solo me limito a pronunciar su nombre mientras un silencio sepulcrante yace en la habitación, después de meses una vez más está ahí… frente a mi – creí que no querías saber más nada de mi- digo con malicia mientras le miró fijamente a los ojos

-Ben… por favor. No hagas esto- dice ella con un tono de voz suave, que por un momento me hace tambalear ¿Qué clase de juego está tratando de recrear esta vez?

-No voy a caer en ninguna de tus tretas rey- le digo con dureza mientras paso a un costado de ella- rompe esta conexión AHORA- le digo lo último con un tono autoritario

-detente – exige ella mientras escucho su andar tras de mi – sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí…- dice ella mientras detiene su andar

-¿Estar aquí dices?- digo lo último con un tono sarcástico- tienes que estar bromeando conmigo rey, porque hasta donde yo sé es por esta conexión que tenemos, que realmente no sé si fue Obra de Snoke o de la fuerza tu y yo estamos conectados- digo lo último con enojo mientras me giro para verle a los ojos

-tienes que detenerte- dice ella mientras me observa – yo sé que aún queda algo de luz en ti….-

-te equivocas- le interrumpo abruptamente – te equivocas, tu escogiste tu bando y yo el mío, no hay marcha atrás yo… te voy a cazar- finalizo mientras levanto un muro que impide que esta conexión persista

-Kylo…- le escucho susurrar antes de bloquear el lazo, giro mi cabeza de un lado a otro y me doy un par de golpes, yo no puedo permitirme esto no puedo volver a caer en una de sus tretas, verme vulnerable ante mis hombres, no cuando eh ganado su respeto.

-Supremo líder- escucho la voz del General Hux llamando a través de la puerta, uso la fuerza una vez más y levanto la escotilla mientras paso a su costado y me dirijo a la torre de control, escucho sus pasos detrás de los míos, me impongo ante todo el que se atraviesa, siento su miedo con cada paso que doy, miedo… eso es lo que hacen que me tengan respeto.

-¿Ya están listos los hombres que irán por esos rebeldes?- pregunto mientras aumento la velocidad de cada uno de mis pasos

\- Por supuesto, estamos a la espera de su siguiente orden señor- dice mientras me detengo de golpe y escucho el sonido de sus suelas rechinar cuando detiene su andar, me quedo estático por unos segundos, meditando el siguiente movimiento que haré, los rebeldes deben ser exterminados y Rey… a ella debo aniquilarla con mis propias manos.

-Hux- le llamo por su nombre de pila y siento como todo su cuerpo se tensa – prepara mi nave yo también iré a Tatooine-

-Pero señor…- con un solo movimiento le hago silenciar y observo como sus pies lentamente se separan del suelo, veo como sube ambas manos intentando deshacer algo que sabe no puede ser resuelto más que con el empleo de la fuerza.

-No vuelvas a contradecir mis órdenes, ¿te ha quedado claro?- digo mientras le dejo caer y observo como intenta con todo fervor recuperar el aire que le he robado por algunos segundos, le observo llevar sus manos a su cuello y darse pequeños masajes mientras sus ojos develan lo que sus labios no permiten dejar escapar… siento su ira.

-Lo siento Supremo Líder, esto no sucederá nuevamente en el futuro- dice con un tono de voz que desconozco, solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza y comienzo una vez más mi andar, no puedo permitirme debilidades, el jamás me ha gustado y yo jamás le he agradado así que después de hoy estamos parcialmente a mano, el es mi subordinado… corrección es un subordinado de la Primera Orden.

Apresuro mi paso hasta llegar finalmente a la pista de despegue, todos y cada uno de mis hombres se ponen en una posición ordenada mientras paso a sus costados, todos firmes como los soldados que son, observo las naves ser ocupadas por quienes se encargaran de acabar con esa plaga, veo cómo preparar mi nave mientras observo como desde la torre de control el General Hux le ordena a sus hombres tengan lo más rápido posible mi nave preparada

-El Supremo Líder no puede esperar, la espera puede costarles la cabeza ¿Eso es lo que quieren?- dice con un tono de voz amenazante, siente como si sus palabras fueran una daga que amenaza en cualquier momento acabar con la luz de quien se le oponga… eso es oscuridad. Es lo único que hay en ese lugar todos están entregados a una misma causa, nadie es dueño de sus vidas, todos se han entregado a los deseos de la Primera Orden

-Su nave esta lista señor- escucho a uno de mis hombres decirme mientras escucho como el sonido de las alarmas que indican la salida de las naves comienza a sonar sin control.

-Ha llegado el momento- pienso mientras abordo mi nave – esta vez no puedo ni pretendo permitirte dejarte huir de mi –

Observo despegar los Stromtroopers , pronto de un momento a otro comienzo a sentir como la nave comienza a moverse lentamente mientras se prepara para salir de la base de la Primera Orden, una punzada en mi pecho se hace presente solo con pensar en ella, ignoro aquel sentimiento tan desagradable, he tomado la decisión de deshacerme de todo aquello que resulte una amenaza para los deseos de la orden, debo olvidar y enterrar todo rastro de luz incluso si eso implica deshacerme de ella.

-Supremo líder- me llama uno de mis hombres sacándome de mis pensamientos – dentro de poco estaremos en Tatooine- con un movimiento de mi mano pronto se aparta del lugar donde me encuentro y una vez más me quedo acompañado de la oscuridad, comienzo mi andar con dirección a mi habitación, con cada paso que doy siento como mis hombres se posicionan tan firmes como los soldados que son con solo escuchar el sonido de mis botas, esos hombres solo me temen.

Cuando llego finalmente a mi habitación uso la fuerza para abrir y cerrar la escotilla , doy unos cuantos pasos y pronto me percato que no estoy solo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto mientras sigo mi marcha, me posiciono frente a una mesa de noche que esta a escasos metros de la entrada a mi habitación , llevo mis manos a la parte trasera de mi casco y el sonido proveniente del mismo al liberar el casco es lo único que se escucha ante aquel silencio sepulcrante – no piensas hablar- digo mientras retiro el casco y lo coloco sobre la mesa, me giro hacia ella quedando frente a frente y paso mis manos por mis cabellos quitando los mechones que me obstruyen la vista, de nuevo aquí ,es fuerte a tirado la barrera que había levantado debo haberme descuidado y bueno … este a sido el resultado

-Kylo- dice mi nombre mientras su mirada se enfoca en el sable que yace en mis manos – deten a tus tropas – dice sin rodeos , la veo apretar los puños de sus manos y ver como sus nudillos comienzan a ponerse de un color blanco

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto mientras coloco mi sable sobre la mesa, justo a un costado de mi casco

\- yo… simplemente no termino de entender ¿Por qué sigues con esto Kylo?, el ya no esta aquí esta muerto yo- dice mientras hace una pausa y la observo desviar su mirada a la nada, porque eso es lo que hay nada… solo nos vemos el uno al otro y lo demás se vuelve obscuridad pura – creí que lo habías hecho por mi – dice casi en un susurro mientras sus ojos reflejan la decepción y la comisura de sus labios deja a la vista una sonrisa fugas , amarga, su rostro muestra su desilusión

-lo hice por ti- digo sin dudarlo dos veces mientras reacciono a las palabras que han salido de mis labios – yo no dude en hacer aquello para salvar tu vida y lo volvería a hacer sin dudar Rey, pero – digo mientras hago una pausa y pienso cuidadosamente lo que está a punto de salir de mi boca – no significa que pretendiese en ningún momento regresar al lado luminoso o ayudar de alguna forma a los rebeldes yo tome mi decisión, no soy ningún chico inmaduro como lo cree la mayoría de las personas y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe después de todo – digo señalando mi cabeza – tu y yo tenemos una conexión que nos permite ir más allá de lo que nos gustaría – finalizo mientras me saco los guantes y los coloco en la mesa de noche

\- Sabes que puedo sentirte- dice ella mientras intenta acercarse a mí, insegura detiene su paso y solo se limita a verme, ella no es débil pero aun intenta detenerme, detener lo que puedo llegar a ser, soy un riesgo y finalmente deberá tomar una decisión así como he tomado la mía

\- ambos somos conscientes de como terminara esto – digo sin rodeos mientras la veo fijamente a los ojos – podemos evitar que lo inevitable se vuelva trágico- finalizo mientras sonrió amargamente y de nuevo veo esos ojos llenos de decepción, odio eso , lo odio solo quiero que desaparezca ahora – Es mejor que te marches – le advierto mientras dejo escapar un suspiro y pienso "Una última vez" – Voy a cazarte- finalizo mientras la observo abrir los ojos sorprendida, se ha roto la conexión – te lo dije … esto era una mala idea- susurro mientras coloco mis manos detrás de mi espalda y contemplo desde mi ventana la galaxia.


	2. BUSQUEDA

**H** ola aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que resulte de su agrado, la verdad no se si soy muy buena con las narrativas y esas cuestiones que hacen que una trama resulte interesante por ello de nueva cuenta agradeceré sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás con toda libertad por favor.

Por cierto gracias LadyWitheRose por tu comentario me ha puesto muy contenta , prometo crei que no tendria respuesta alguna porque no veia señales de vida en relación a la publicación del fic y al igual que tus observaciones que por supuesto atendi :D

En relación hacia donde va la historia, elegí Tatooine pero pudo haber sido Jakku , es solo que lo tome como punto de partida para la historia (perdonenme por esta vida loca chicas y chicos ), en relación a Hux, Gracias por hacerme ver el mega Error he reivindicado mi camino y me he reprendido mentalmente por semejante error osea ¿como me atrevo a degradarlo? jajaja  
Bueno ahora si Disfruten el Capitulo y espero sus comentarios que recuerden que es lo que alimenta la inspiración de los pequeños soñadores :D

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **REY POV**

Camino en círculos dentro de mi habitación, estos pensamientos que me atormentan desde ese día persistentes, inolvidables hoy… hoy se han vuelto más intensos e insoportables.

Han pasado algunos meses desde que cayó Snoke el líder de la Primera Orden y tomo su lugar… Kylo Ren… solo pensar en su nombre me provoca una sensación que no puedo poner en palabras, me acerco a la única ventana que yace en mi cuarto y me quedo observando a la nada por un par de minutos el hangar viaja a velocidad luz con destino a Tatooine, cierro los ojos intentando concebir algo de paz, esperando que en esta ocasión la fuerza me permita enfriar estos pensamientos, sin embargo una vez más es inútil ,de nuevo las imágenes de él vienen a mí una detrás de la otra, le pedí que no lo hiciera, fui débil y simplemente no pude detenerlo.

-Rey- escucho como la General Leía llama mi nombre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras centro mi atención en ella

-¿ estás bien querida?- pregunta con un tono de voz que suena preocupado la observo como comienza su andar para llegar hasta a mí , sujeta mi mano mientras me sonríe y comienza a acariciarla lentamente -¿ puedes decirle a esta vieja que es lo que atormenta la mente de una joven jedi?- pregunta ella mientras continua con esa sonrisa

-Usted no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo en estos momentos- le digo mientras le regreso una sonrisa agradecida por su amabilidad – los rebeldes nos necesitan y la Primera orden debe caer- digo lo último con firmeza

-Lose- responde mientras suelta mi mano y fija su vista en lo que yace detrás de la ventana – sin embargo siempre tengo tiempo para todo, puede dedicarte tiempo a ti también…- dice mientras deja escapar un pequeño suspiro casi imperceptible

-De nuevo tengo esos pensamientos – inicio mientras comienzo a caminar nuevamente dentro de la habitación – no tengo idea de porque persiste, es como si se hubiesen encarnado a una parte de mi ser- confieso – me causan sensaciones que no puedo expresar en palabras, sentimientos como el odio, la ira y la confusión son solo alguna de las palabras que intentan describir lo que siento… siento como si perdiera mi camino - digo lo último con un tono cansado

-Es por Ben – dice ella, el solo escuchar su nombre hace que por un momento sienta como si mi corazón se detuviera, me giro rápidamente y ahí está en su rostro esa sonrisa amarga y esos ojos que reflejan su pesar por la pérdida de la persona que quizá más a amado en toda la galaxia, su hijo.

-Si – respondo mientras aprieto fuertemente mis nudillos – Justo cuando siento que puedo encontrar el balance con la fuerza, ser uno con ella, en esos momentos viene a mi mente la imagen de el – digo mientras siento como si un sentimiento de enojo comenzara a apoderarse de mi – por algún motivo cada vez que intento encontrar equilibrio con la galaxia, viene el a mi mente – finalizo lo último con un tono denota lo mucho que me agobia mi derrota, el no poder balancear mi fuerza

-Rey- dice con un tono de voz cariñoso mientras se acerca a mí y acaricia mi mejilla – Tienes que dejarlo ir…- dice con una sonrisa, siempre con una sonrisa cuando se trata de su hijo, ella aún no está dispuesta a perderle aun cuando todas las posibilidades están en su contra, ella hace lo que no muchos de nosotros no somos buenos haciendo, sacrificar a uno por el bien común, por el bien de la galaxia, incluso si ese sacrificio implica renunciar a su único hijo.

-Lose- respondo finalmente después de una larga pausa – lose – susurro una vez más

Han pasado algunas horas desde que tuve aquella charla con leía, ella es tan dulce y amable que me cuesta creer que en el corazón de Kylo Ren hubiera oscuridad, esa oscuridad que lo llevo al lado oscuro ¿Cómo alguien como él pudo haber cedido? Y es entonces cuando recuerdo la historia que el maestro Skywalker me conto.

 **Flash Back**

 _-Vi oscuridad en su corazón, no podía tolerar ver como día con día el lado oscuro iba consumiendo, apagando esa luz que había en el pero,- dijo mientras hacia una pausa – la mirada de Ben reprochando como su maestro le había fallado, Yo…- dijo mientras hizo una larga pausa y dejo escapar un suspiro – Yo había desfundado mi sable para arrancarle la vida, esa mirada jamás podre olvidarla – dijo con pesar mientras sus ojos reflejaban la decepción y reprobabilidad de sus acciones – así como tampoco olvidare toda la sangre de los Padawan que se encuentran en mis manos- finalizo_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Me pregunto ¿qué hubiera sucedido si tan solo el maestro no hubiese sacado su sable de luz, si tan solo hubiese guiado a Kylo en esa encrucijada en la que se encontraba?, ¿hubiese acaso podido salvarlo de las garras del lado oscuro?, esa y muchas otras preguntas son las que me han agobiado después de darle la vuelta a las cosas una y otra vez, sin embargo mi determinación porque caiga la primera orden sigue tan firme como el día que rechace gobernar la galaxia a su lado, cierro los ojos y de nuevo puedo escucharlo _"-tú no eres nadie- salían de su boca mientras me veía – nadie- repetía mientras sentía como si sus palabras atravesaran mi corazón ¿Por qué insistía en recordarme algo que ya sabía? , esas palabras me hirieron por unos segundos hasta que dijo aquello – pero no para mí - "_ abro mis ojos y sacudo mi cabeza intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos , no debo hacer eso, me reprocho a mí misma estar pensando en estos momentos en él, ¿Qué me sucede? Él es el enemigo eso lo tengo muy claro entonces ¿Por qué me empeño en tratar de seguir buscando el porqué de sus actos? No puedo, no debo yo… yo ya he elegido un bando.

-Basta- digo en voz alta intentando convencerme más de lo innegable - ¿Qué demonios estás pensando rey?- me reprendo, siento la impotencia de no poder entender que es esto, no me gusta cómo se siente, me molesta, resulta problemático yo… solo quiero que esto pare.

-No dejes que tu cabeza te juegue malas jugas- aquella voz masculina me saca de mi trance haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco por instinto

-No es nada- respondo mientras me giro para encontrarme con mi único amigo Fin

\- ¿qué es lo que pasa? Tienes tus dudas ¿o me equivoco?- dice mientras entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él, me ve y sonríe – no tienes que preocuparte por nada, nadie vendrá a molestarnos estamos a punto de aterrizar en Tatooine, solo venía a decirte eso sin embargo no esperaba tomarme con esta escena- dice serio mientras cruza sus brazos

-No hay nada que debas saber Fin – respondo tajantemente mientras me acerco a mi mesa de noche y comienzo a prepararme para el aterrizaje, soy consciente que tenemos poco tiempo antes de brincar de planeta

\- Esta bien – dice el mientras hace un gesto de desaprobación con su rostro y deshace el cruce de sus manos – pero déjame decirte algo Rey, si no enfrentas esos demonios que te atormentan más tarde que temprano ellos vendrán por ti – finaliza mientras se da la media vuelta y sale de mi habitación, escucho el sonido de está cerrándose y dejo caer el sable del maestro Skywalker.

-maestro si estás ahí por favor ayúdame a encontrar la paz que necesito – susurro sabiendo que la petición probablemente jamás será resuelta, pues él se ha ido.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Comienzo a pensar en por qué estoy haciendo todo esto, ¿en qué momento se volvió tan importante para mí el deshacerme de ella? ¿Yo… realmente quiero que desaparezca para siempre?, de nuevo me siento tentado por la luz, sacudo mi cabeza intentando alejar esas cuestiones problemáticas que vienen a mi mente, intento enterrar el recuerdo de ella pidiéndome que no siga este camino, no me gusta este sentimiento, no me gusta pensar en ella llorando, debo hacerlo rápido, un corte limpio de esa forma no quedara nada de que arrepentirse yo debo eliminarla con mis propias manos.

-Supremo Líder- escucho la voz del General Hux sacándome de mis pensamientos,

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras me acerco a la mesa donde descansa mi sable

\- Estamos a punto de aterrizar en el planeta señor, el equipo de rastreo está preparado para seguir sus órdenes- me informa mientras conserva ese semblante tan relajado y sus pensamientos se mantienen a raya,

-Excelente, en cuanto toquemos tierra quiero que rastren a la resistencia, tienen que ser eliminados y la chica traerla ante mi ella es mía –

-como ordene señor- dice mientras da media vuelta y sale de la habitación

Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose una vez más y solo me limito a ver a través de la ventana, intentando dejar mis pensamientos atrás, enfocarme en lo que estoy a punto de hacer , he renunciado a mi familia, a mi maestro y a tenerla a ella.

-Kylo- escucho de nuevo mi nombre, como un susurro pero esa voz, no podría olvidarla ni aunque pasaran mil años

\- de nuevo tu rey, acaso no piensas darte por vencida – digo con un tono de voz malicioso

\- Si, pero esta vez es diferente – dice ella mientras la observo a través del reflejo de la ventana, opto por darle la espalda, ya he tomado una decisión y no pienso dar marcha atrás

-¿Qué es lo que hace diferente esta vez? – digo mientras lanzo un bufido

\- Has dejado que el lado oscuro te corrompa por completo, yo he decidido darme por vencida contigo Kylo maestro de los Caballeros de Ren o debería decir Líder Supremo- dice ella con malicia mientras la veo sonreír amargamente, su actitud me hace hervir la sangre

-te estas burlando de mi – digo un tono de voz amenazante mientras me giro violentamente buscando su cara – esto te puede costar caro – le advierto mientras me aproximo a ella

-Es inútil que trates algo en mi contra – dice ella mientras extiende su mano - ¿quieres que lo hagamos de esta manera?- su mirada a cambiado, no es la misma, definitivamente tiene que haber cambiado algo.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando?- sale de mi boca antes de que pueda siquiera pensar, veo su cara de asombro por escasos segundos.

\- ¿Qué podría ocultar de ti Kylo Ren? si he notado como mientras duermo has perturbado mis sueños – dice ella con un tono de voz que refleja su molestia, se ha dado cuenta - ¿creíste que no lo notaria?-

-No es tampoco como si me hubieras impedido llegar a ti , sabes que por más que quisiera no puedo ver lo que hay a tu alrededor – le recuerdo – solo puedo verte a ti –

-Lose- responde mientras deja escapar un suspiro y cierra los ojos – lose muy bien-

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-se que vienes por mi – dice ella mientras hace una larga pausa – quiero que te detengas – me exige

\- no pretendo hacerlo, la resistencia debe ser eliminada–

-¿Cuántas vidas más tendrán que cobrar para quedar satisfecho? – dice ella con pesar

-las necesarias para mantener el orden de la galaxia-* digo con un tono feroz - no habrá piedad para los que se interpongan a los deseos de la primera orden, incluso si eres tu – finalizo mientras me coloco el casco una vez más

\- debes detener esto, cada vez siento como te sumerges más en la oscuridad, no todo esta perdido aun puedo ayudarte, puedo salvarte de esta dolor, solo ven conmigo… a casa - dice ella mientras se acerca a mí, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia , esas palabras … ese discurso me hace recordar a Han Solo…. Me hace pensar una vez más en mi padre.

\- Quién te dijo que quería ser salvado – finalizo mientras paso a su costado dejándola en la soledad de la habitación.

Finalmente hemos llegado a Tatooine, las tropas están listas, esta vez ni los rebeldes, ni rey podrán huir de mis manos.

-¿ya han encontrado algo?- pregunto al General Hux cuando llego a la sala de control

-Aun nada señor pero los rastreadores han comenzado a inspeccionar el área, solo será cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlos y de esa forma eliminarlos- dice confiado

-Tiempo – repito mientras aprieto los nudillos – eso es lo que menos tenemos – digo con un tono amenazante – espero que sus hombres sean rápidos –

-Lo son Supremo Líder – afirma el mientras me lanza una mirada de descontento, sé que para nada le agrada lo que digo, pero tampoco es como si buscáramos llevarnos bien solo tenemos una cosa en común ``traer el orden a la galaxia´´.

* * *

 **REY POV**

-viene por nosotros- sale finalmente de mis labios, inmediatamente siento como el ambiente se vuelve tan tenso que me cuesta respirar, leía se queda absorta en sus pensamientos mientras cruza los brazos y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, nadie dice nada se limitan a esperar las indicaciones de su líder, todos saben del conflicto que aun yace en las profundidades de su corazón, después de todo es su hijo.

-¿Cuál es la orden General?- pregunta Poe impaciente, ese hombre si algo he aprendido todos estos meses de él es que jamás se detiene, no puede estar más de dos segundo sin hacer nada, es alguien de corazón valiente, decidido y dispuesto a dar todo por la resistencia, pero esta vez hubiera deseado cerrara su boca

-Puedes cerrar la boca- sale de mis labios, todos me ven asombrados y a los pocos segundos reacciono, no solo lo he pensado sino que además a salido de mi boca, - lo siento – me disculpo inmediatamente – es solo que debes darle tiempo, créeme está pensando lo que es mejor para todos, no tengo que recordarte que Kylo Ren es quien viene en esta ocasión comandando el escuadrón de stormtrooper- finalizo mientras le lanzo una mirada amenazante

-No hay tiempo Rey, necesitamos hacer el siguiente movimiento Ahora generala- dice mientras me da la espalda y exige el pronunciamiento de Leía,

-Que pesado- susurro mientras lo veo girarse hacia a mi y lanzarme una mirada de desaprobación

-Ya basta- dice finalmente Leia mientras recarga ambas manos en la mesa de planeación – Soy consciente de quienes son las personas que van tras nosotros Poe, no tienes que exigirme una respuesta inmediata, recuerda que está en juego la vida de todas las personas que integramos la resistencia – dice mientras hace una pausa – por Ben…. No- dice mientras hace una larga pausa –No Kylo Ren es una amenaza y como tal deberá ser eliminada- dice finalmente, escucho las palabras que salen de una madre derrotada, siento una punzada en el pecho con solo escuchar aquello ``eliminar´´ , debe ser una decisión muy difícil después de todo es su hijo…. Pero la idea de matarlo no termina de convencerme, no cuando aún he visto que hay luz en su corazón

-Lamento ser tan precipitado- se disculpa Poe después de escucharla

-No hay tiempo comiencen los preparativos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes que lleguen– dice ella mientras todos comienzan a movilizarse rápidamente, los veo a todos prepararse de un lado a otro, y de un instante a otro todo se vuelve en cámara lenta, siento … puedo sentir su fuerza ,está cerca Ben…. No Kylo Ren nos ha encontrado

-¡Ya está aquí!- grito mientras desfundo mi sable y salgo disparada del campamento que hemos montado.

* * *

 **KYLO REN**

Podía sentirla, estábamos a varios metros de distancia pero resultaba imposible escondiera esa fuerza que emana de ella.

-Sé que estas aquí- susurre mientras nos acercábamos al campamento que habían montado la resistencia.  
-detente- escuche su voz , y no pude evitar girar mi cabeza a todos lados buscando encontrarme con su silueta, pero fue en vano ni siquiera estábamos el uno delante del otro esto era producto del lazo

-No puedo hacerlo- le respondo mientras continuo la marcha y comienzo a vislumbrar como a la distancia el sonido de las bombas detonando y de los blasters disparando, no podía detener aquello, la realidad es que no planeaba hacerlo.

-Tienes que detenerte Kylo- decía ella mientras escuchaba su voz agitada _"está luchando"_ ese pensamiento se hizo presente en mi cabeza, no podía permitir cayera en batalla, no sin antes saber qué es esto que siento.

-No insistas- le respondo mientras acelero el paso, debo encontrarme con ella, tengo que ver su rostro una vez más debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas, algo es seguro esta noche no tengo la intención de dejar que escapen una vez más, no pretendo permitir que la resistencia se escabulla de nuevo, no permitiré que rey se aleje de mí nunca más incluso si eso implica quitarle la vida.

* * *

 **REY POV**

La lluvia no tarda en hacer acto de presencia , justamente ahora comienzo a sentir como el barro comienza a formarse y me dificulta evadir los disparos , ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo han llegado tan rápido hasta nosotros? Esas preguntas comienzan a rondar en mi cabeza en medio de la batalla, Kylo … sé que viene, nada lo va a detener ni la resistencia ni yo podremos parar esa sed de venganza que corre por sus venas ¿En que te has convertido Ben Solo?.

-Ríndete Rey – escucho su voz en mi cabeza y por instinto comienzo a buscarle ante aquel caos – Solo ven conmigo – dice nuevamente mientras percibo en su voz cierta agitación, el definitivamente está cerca- te ofrezco una vez más seas mi aliado- finaliza con un tono de voz imponente

-Tienes que estar bromeando Kylo, incluso si me rindiera ante ti tu no detendrías esta masacre – le respondo molesta mientras me deshago de los stormtroopers que yacían en las afueras del campamento de Leía

-Ven conmigo – dice una voz masculina que reconozco perfectamente, me giro con rapidez pero es demasiado tarde, Kylo Ren me tiene a su merced.

Siento como de un segundo a otro mi cuerpo se vuelve tan pesado como una roca y mis parpados se cierran sin permitirme acto de lucha alguna, ¿Cuándo me volví tan débil? Pronto siento sus manos sostener mi cuerpo, estoy perdida finalmente Kylo Ren ha cumplido su amenaza y ha venido por mí.


	3. CAPTURADA

Hola, Espero que la estén pasando de lo mejor Lectores primero que nada Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia , eso me pone muy contenta ver que hay quienes se interesan por el rumbo que comienza a llevar este Fic.  
Sin más les dejo con el tercer capitulo esperando lo disfruten tanto como yo mientras lo escribía :D

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **"CAPTURADA"**

 **KYLO REN**

La tomo en brazos y observo como poco a poco cierra sus ojos, pronto siento como este se relaja y comienzo mi marcha .

-General Hux, es momento de retirarnos de aquí- digo en un tono autoritario mientras paso a su costado, lo observo mirarme con desaprobación – Pero antes , préndanle fuego a todo esto – finalizo mientras veo como una sonrisa fugas se cuela en sus labios, ese hombre nunca me agradara, debo tener cuidado, aún recuerdo cuando me entere por los cotilleos de pasillos de como él y la Capitana Phasman fueron capaces de acabar con la vida de su padre dudo que lo piense dos veces antes de traicionarme.

Dejo todo atrás, en este preciso momento todo ha terminado, la resistencia deberá de arder en llamas si todo va conforme a lo planeado y ella… ella deberá finalmente unirse a mi o tendré que acabar con su vida

-Esta es tu última oportunidad- le susurro mientras me aproximo a mi hangar.

Apresuro el paso pues hemos pasado bastante tiempo bajo la lluvia ella aun continua inconsciente, no digo nada y solo me limito a apartar a todo aquel que se interpone en mi camino mientras abordo mi nave, siento la mirada de mis hombres sobre nosotros, me basta con echarles una mirada para saber lo que están pensando _"¿Qué demonios piensa Kylo Ren al traer a la base a uno de los miembros de la resistencia?"_ Bueno les tengo noticias, no tengo ni la más mínima de que estoy pensando a estas alturas, mis planes son unos pero mis acciones terminan siendo otras, agito mi cabeza intentando alejar todo pensamiento que perturbe mi actuar y me dirijo finalmente a mi habitación

-No quiero que nadie me moleste- le informo a los guardias pretorianos que yacen en la entrada de mi habitación, me introduzco a esta con rey aun en mis brazos y de inmediato me aproximo a paso veloz a mi cama dejando que su cuerpo descanse en ella.

Cuando coloco su cuerpo sobre la superficie de esta , siento como inmediatamente comienza a mojarse la cama _"esta empapada, no puedo dejarla así "_ ese es el primer pensamiento que viene a mi cabeza, inmediatamente me dirijo a uno de los compartimientos de mi habitación donde mi ropa se encuentra y saco una camisa de mangas cortas color negro seguida de unos pantalones del mismo tono, regreso con rapidez a donde se encuentra ella reposando y no puedo evitar sentir un sentimiento que no puedo poner en palabras, digo no es la primera vez que veo el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, pero si será la primera vez que la vea a ella, dejo escapar un suspiro y coloco las prendas en el pequeño buro que yace a un costado de la cama, coloco ambas manos a los costados de mi casco y escucho el sonido de los seguros liberándose , saco el casco que cubría mi rostro hasta hacia unos instantes y lo coloco en el piso; paso los dedos de mis manos entre mis cabellos intentando quitar aquellos que se han pegado a mi rostro debido al sudor .

-Maldición – digo en voz alta mientras me siento al borde de la cama y observo como el rostro de rey luce tan sereno, su pecho sube y baja con tanta tranquilidad que me resulta imposible no quedar anonado ante aquella vista, pronto me percato de mi actuar y me reprendo a mí mismo mientras sacudo mi cabeza y me aproximo a ella - Lo siento de antemano – le susurro mientras la sujeto de la espalda separando un poco su cuerpo de la superficie en la que hasta hacia unos segundos su cuerpo descansaba, observo todos los vendajes que la cubren y uno a uno comienzo a retirarlos "están empapados " pienso mientras continuo con mi tarea.

Comienzo con las vendas que descansan en sus brazos y posteriormente con las que cubren el abdomen de su cuerpo _, "no siento nada, esto no es nada"_ me digo a mi mismo mientras continuo con mi tarea

-Finn…- escucho que sale de sus labios dejándome por escasos segundos desconcertado, aquello realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa, siento una punzada en el pecho y entonces algo desconocido se apodera de mi

-¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar ese nombre frente a mi Rey? - le susurro, pero es inútil ni siquiera puede escucharme, sigue inconsciente ¿Qué estará soñando que ha dicho el nombre de ese traidor?, la cólera me invade y pierdo los estribos, comienzo a arrancar los vendajes sin piedad hasta que llego a los que cubren su pecho, sin consideración alguna los arranco , solos los dos , en mi habitación con la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo… solo para mi , siento como una gota de sudor recorre mi mejilla, no puedo evitar no apartar la vista de su cuerpo , es tan delgada jamás me hubiera percatado de ello si no fuera porque me he deshecho de cada uno de los vendajes que le cubrían, mi vista por inercia recorre las curvas que se forman desde sus caderas hasta llegar a la parte superior de su cuerpo donde yacen sus pechos, ella tan indefensa ante mi , completamente a mi merced , siento un impulso, algo profundo que me hace querer tocarla de formas que no deben ser expresadas en voz alta.

-Demonios – Me reprendo mientras, busco rápidamente la playera y en un movimiento rápido se la coloco – No sabía que me harías esto tan difícil – digo en voz alta mientras continuo sosteniéndola en brazos, sacudo mi cabeza intentando controlar aquellos instintos que ha despertado en mi , no puede ser que esta chatarrera me haya provocado esta subida y bajada , rápidamente me deshago de sus pantalones y ropa interior, lo cual me resulta mucho más fácil que con la parte superior, rápidamente le coloco el pantalón y la tomo en brazos, su cercanía me hace estremeces por unos segundos, camino con ella hasta el sofá que se encuentra en una de las esquinas de la habitación y dejo descansar su cuerpo, le veo " _¿Cómo puedes seguir dormida en esta situación_?" pienso.

La dejo durmiendo y me dirijo rápidamente a la cama deshaciéndome de las sabanas mojadas para colocar unas secas que sustituyan estas, una vez que he terminado con mi tarea me doy media vuelta con dirección al sillón donde la he dejado y la tomo nuevamente entre mis brazos, se siente tan liviana , que cuando menos me doy cuenta de ello algo en mi no quiere soltarla. La coloco con cuidado sobre la cama y observo como su rostro sigue tan sereno como si no tuviera idea de lo que está pasando, dejo escapar un suspiro y me paso los dedos de las manos sobre mis cabellos peinándolo hacia atrás, le cubro con las sabanas; es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que yo estoy en igual o peores condiciones que ella, mi ropa esta tan mojada que aun continua goteando y mis pantalones han comenzado a sentirse ajustados.

- _Sera mejor que tome una Larga ducha_ \- pienso mientras comienzo a caminar con dirección al baño

* * *

 **REY POV**

Poco a poco comienzo a abrir mis ojos y lo primero que veo es aquel techo metálico, inmediatamente recuerdo lo que ha pasado, Kylo Ren me ha tomado como su prisionera.

Con cuidado me siento en la orilla de la cama y comienzo a inspeccionar el lugar donde me encuentro, es cuarto tapizado de negro , no me extraña en absoluto desde las puertas de entrada hasta las sabanas que cubren mi cuerpo son del mismo color, _"típico de el "_ pienso mientras me cuestiono sobre lo lujosa que resulta este cuarto para mantener a un simple prisionero como yo , dejo escapar un suspiro, agacho la mirada y pronto me percato que las ropas que cubren mi cuerpo no me pertenecen, el temor me invade por algunos segundos , pero entonces una especie de recuerdo viene a mi memoria…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _\- Lo siento de antemano – escucho la voz de Ben vagamente, pero mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado que me resulta casi imposible poder abrir mis ojos o articular palabra alguna, comienzo a sentir como una de sus manos sujeta mi espalda e inmediatamente al contacto una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo , siento como comienza a deshacerse de los vendajes que cubren mi abdomen, mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido , quiero salir corriendo pero no puedo… no puedo ni siquiera abrir mis ojos y sigo sintiéndome tan débil, entonces sin más pierdo el conocimiento._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Entonces fue el quien me desvistió, la vergüenza se apodera de mí una vez más, pensando en que me ha visto como nadie lo ha hecho antes, pero no, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas debo salir de aquí mientras pueda.

Me deshago de las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo hasta hacia unos segundos y me levanto de la cama a paso apresurado, comienzo a inspeccionar la habitación buscando la manera de salir de aquí, pero es entonces que me percato que en todo este tiempo no he estado sola ,

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Salgo de mi larga ducha con nada más que una toalla que cubre mi cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo, mientras que con otra seco mis cabellos, la veo desde la puerta dormir tan tranquila, sin embargo algo en mi quiere acercarse aún _"es solo para verificar que siga durmiendo"_ me digo mentalmente, veo su rostro tan sereno su pecho subiendo y bajando, ella tan ajena en este momento a todo lo que sucede y lo que le rodea, y yo con estos deseos de poseerla.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me alejo de ella, camino con dirección al armario donde descansa mi ropa y tomo una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color, acompañado de mi ropa interior , me dirijo al baño nuevamente para vestirme no sin antes echarle una mirada al lugar donde descansa

-No creo que pueda dejarte ir Rey – susurro mientras cierro la puerta.

Han pasado unas horas desde que tome a rey del campamento de los rebeldes, comienzo a caminar en círculos dentro de la habitación, mis hombres no me necesitan, he dado la orden de que no me molesten hasta llegar a la base de la primera orden , pero esto… esto que no puedo poner en palabras no me permite estar quieto ni un solo instante, no puedo evitar de vez en tanto buscar el rostro de ella, acercarme a su cama y contemplar su rostro tan sereno mientras duerme, intento controlar estos deseos que me hacen querer tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, sacudo mi cabeza y continuo mi andar en la habitación.

Me detengo frente a la gran ventana que se encuentra en la habitación y me quedo por algunos minutos contemplando la galaxia, me pierdo hasta encontrar la paz que necesitaba, pero entonces ese recuerdo viene a mi mente:

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-Ben recuerda que debes sujetar bien el volante – decía mi padre quien se encontraba a mi espalda –este chico ha estado conmigo por un largo tiempo y no me gustaría despedirme de el ahora – dice seriamente, no puedo evitar dejar una risa_

 _-Papa entonces no debiste haberme puesto al volante – le digo de manera burlona mientras Chewie , gruñe dándome la razón_

 _-Ya, ya los dos pareciera que se ponen de acuerdo, y tu traidor que esperabas ¿que no le enseñara a manejar el halcón milenario a mi hijo?- dice en modo de represaría contra el Wookie_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Sacudo mi cabeza ante aquel recuerdo, hacía mucho que no pensaba en Han Solo, creo que necesito descansar.

Me alejo de la ventana y me dirijo a uno de los sillones que se encuentra en la esquina más oscura de la habitación, con cada paso que doy no puedo evitar este sentimiento de nostalgia yo decidí entregar todo a la primera orden este no es momento de arrepentimientos

-Yo tome mi decisión – me digo a mi mismo mientras me dejo caer en el sillón y cierro mis ojos.

* * *

 **REY POV**

-Kylo….- Susurro mientras me pongo en una posición defensiva, lo veo salir de una de las esquinas de la habitación e inmediatamente la ira me invade con solo ver su rostro -¿Dónde estoy?- le cuestiono inmediatamente

-En mi habitación –responde mientras se aproxima a mí – Eres mi invitada…. Una vez más- finaliza con un tono de voz serio mientras le veo llevarse las manos a la espalda

\- tienes que estar bromeando conmigo, ¿Por qué un prisionero está en la habitación del supremo líder?- pregunto mientras dejo escapar un bufido que parece molestarle

-No eres mi Prisionera- dice inmediatamente mientras veo como su semblante comienza a endurecerse y sus ojos comienzan a buscar tener contacto con los míos , esa mirada… tan penetrante, sacudo mi cabeza intentando deshacer esas tácticas sucias que pretende usar en mí para distraerme

–Déjame ir Ahora – le ordeno

-Es inútil – Dice el con un tono de voz que a kilómetros refleja lo victorioso que se siente de tenerme aquí

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- le ordeno saber, mientras veo como se detiene a escasos metros de donde me encuentro,

-Ya te lo había dicho, quiero que te unas a mí – responde sin vacilar, escucho sus palabras y siento una punzada seguida de la cruda realidad los rebeldes, La resistencia... ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

– ¿Qué hiciste con la resistencia? –le ordeno saber inmediatamente, no puedo identificar aquella voz que sale de lo más profundo de mi ser, ¿es realmente mi voz?, el pánico se comienza apoderar de mi… No... Leía… Finn… No la resistencia, si Ben me tiene aquí…

-Están todos muertos – dice finalmente mientras una sonrisa fugas se posa en sus labios y es entonces cuando una vez más la rabia se apodera de mi

-Tu… asesino mentiroso eso no es verdad – le grito mientras me abalanzo sobre el

-Es inútil Rey…- dice mientras con un movimiento me lanza hacia un sillón ubicado en una de las zonas de la habitación, siento como si todo el lugar se moviera, escucho sus pasos acercándose a donde me encuentro y rápidamente me pongo de pie, estiro mi mano e intento pararle

-Déjalo de una vez por todas – me dice mientras continua su andar

-No te acerques – le grito mientras intento alejarle de mi a toda costa, comienzo a dar pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarlo de mi – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –Le reprocho mientras comienzo a sentir como la impotencia de no haber hecho nada me invade – ¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo después de acabar incluso con tu madre?- le recrimino, sus actos me han dejado tan lastimada, yo…. No puedo creerlo, como caí ante él, como pude ceder tan fácilmente y permitir que todo se vinera abajo…. Todo callo a pedazos mientras inconsciente me encontraba

-¡Ya basta!- me dice mientras detiene su andar, su rostro no refleja ninguna emoción, no puedo saber que está pensando, en cambio yo… yo estoy acabada – no te lo volveré a decir, te traje conmigo con un solo propósito, ni mi madre, ni la resistencia me interesan –

\- ¿qué diablos estas diciendo? Puedes escuchar lo que sale de tu boca Kylo ¿unirme a ti? Debe de ser una maldita broma, ¿Qué vas a hacer si digo que no? Matarme como a toda la resistencia – Escupo con malicia, mientras continuo a la defensiva, no lo quiero cerca de mí, - Vete ahora – le ordeno – No puedo ver tu cara ni un segundo más– siento como si mi voz se quebrara, no soy ninguna débil ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo permití que la resistencia cayera a merced de la primera orden?

-Aún no he terminado de hablar –dice el mientras sube el volumen de su voz, siento la molestia en su hablar,

-No me importa, vete ¡Ahora!- le ordeno de nuevo mientras intento alejarlo con la ayuda de la fuerza, veo su rostro, sus mejillas se han teñido de un color rosado y las venas que descansan en su cuello comienzan a resaltar _"No aguantara mucho más "_ pienso mientras sigo luchando por alejarlo de mi – Solo vete- digo nuevamente en un susurro mientras siento como algo en lo más profundo de mi ser me susurra que me detenga, bajo mi mano y escucho el sonido de sus pasos alejándose seguida del ruido de la puerta cerrándose, me dejo caer en el suelo y finalmente rompo en llanto

-Yo…. Yo… te he fallado maestro-

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Salgo furioso de mi habitación, me cuesta lidiar con ella cuando me trata de esa manera, con desprecio como si fuera una basura, la ira se apodera de mí y no puedo evitar apartar a todo el que se interpone en mi camino, acelero el paso hasta llegar a la base central , me urge llegar cuanto antes a la base de la primera orden, necesito sacar de mi todos estos sentimientos miserables, apresuro mi andas hasta que finalmente llego a la torre de control donde encuentro al General Hux, cotilleando acerca de mi

-Considero que lo que haga o no con la mujer que está en mi habitación es asunto mío General Hux- digo con un tono de voz agresivo, le observo mantener esa postura rígida mientras una mirada de sorpresa envuelta en miedo se revela

-Entiendo Supremo Líder, le ofrezco mis disculpas –escupe haciéndome enfurecer más, paso de lado y me dirijo al área donde se encuentran los pilotos de la nave

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegamos a la base?- ordeno saber

-Señor estamos muy cerca- dice nuevamente Hux

-Cierra la boca- digo mientras me giro – En ningún momento te cuestione acerca de nuestra llegada Hux ¿O sí? – le hago elevar por los aires cortándole el oxígeno por escasos segundos como castigo por su actitud, primero osa hablar en pasillos acerca de mi vida privada y ahora se atreve a pronunciarse sin que lo haya solicitado, Estoy cabreado después de haber peleado con ella y para rematar me encuentro con esto

-Háganme saber de inmediato cuando aterricemos en la Base – Ordeno mientras dejo caer a Hux

-Como ordene Señor- responde el General Hux, mientras intenta recuperar el oxígeno que ha perdido.

Salgo de la base esperando no encontrarme nada ni nadie que se interponga en mi camino, sigo enfadado después de pelear con ella, no quiero estar así, no la traje para que estemos de esta manera, ¿Qué quiere que haga? , no es como si no hubiese esperado esta reacción después de todo la aleje de lo que ella defendía, necesito que entiendo que su causa estuvo mal desde el inicio, que su lugar es a mi lado.

Finalmente llego a mi habitación que nuevamente esta custodiada por Guardias pretorianos, con una señal les ordenó retirarse , les veo alejarse y entonces dejo descansar mi espalda en la puerta de la entrada, me quedo inmerso en mis pensamientos, no es prudente entrar en este momento , no después de la pelea que hemos tenido, ella está molesta conmigo y no quiere verme y yo… siento que la sangre me hierve de solo pensar en su rechazo, nuevamente lo ha hecho , me ha gritado y además me ha rechazado.

Me giro y abro la puerta, no hago ni un solo sonido, la habitación esta tan oscura que me cuesta ver donde estoy pisando, me siento extraño esperaba un ataque por su parte una vez que se abriera la escotilla pero no ha sido así

-Rey – susurro su nombre con un tono de voz suave, vengo en son de paz, no pretendo pelear con ella una vez más, sin embargo transcurridos algunos segundos y sin obtener respuesta de su parte comienzo a preocuparme ¿se habrá escapado? Y entonces un miedo envuelto en coraje comienza a generarse en mí, continuo mi andar y entonces vislumbro una silueta que descansa cerca del sillón colocado en la ventana.

 _"Se ha quedado dormida "_ pienso mientras me aproximo a ella, me detengo a unos cuantos pasos de donde descansa y la veo sentada en el suelo con sus manos descansando sobre el asiento del sillón en el cual apoya su cabeza, me acerco un poco más a ella cuidando no despertarla, me coloco en cuclillas quedando a su altura y retiro uno de sus cabellos que me obstruye la vista a su rostro , lo pongo detrás de su oreja , su rostro luce tan pálido aun con toda la oscuridad que rodea la habitación y sus ojos tan hinchados a pesar de estar cerrados , me reprendo mentalmente por haberle hecho llorar , toco su mejilla y siento su piel demasiado fría, la tomo en mis brazos cuidando no despertarla , algo en mí se agita cuando siento su cabeza descansar en mi pecho, de nuevo esa sensación que aún no puedo poner en palabras, camino a paso lento con ella en mis brazos buscando la cama para colocarla.

-¿Porque tengo que ser el único que pierda?- le susurró al oído mientras dejo su cuerpo descansar en la cama, me quedo observándola por algunos segundos hasta que comienza a moverse y el miedo me embarga, me apresuro a taparle con las sabanas y me quedo al lado de la cama observándola dormir hasta que el sueño hace acto de presencia, doy media vuelta y me dirijo al sofá en el cual descansaba, me tumbo en el intentando conciliar el sueño rápidamente pero la imagen de ella llorando viene a mí en cuanto cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta que aquello es resultado del lazo.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Veo a rey tirada cerca del sillón llorando su perdida y lamentándose por no haber podido hacer nada contra la Primera Orden -Yo…. Yo… te he fallado maestro- sale de sus labios, la impotencia me invade al saber a quién se refiere, pero solo puedo enfocarme en mis ganas de envolver su cuerpo entre mis brazos y decirle que todo está bien… que si le preocupaba Leía ella sigue viva… yo puedo sentirla, lo único que puedo hacer es verla llorar, sin intervenciones hasta que parece que el sueño le vence y termina cayendo finalmente dormida._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Sacudo mis cabeza intentando romper aquella conexión, el verla llorar solo me hace sentir una necesidad mayor de tenerla entre mis brazos, no sé qué me pasa pero la idea de mirarla devastada no me agrada nada.

Una vez más cierro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la puerta me saca de mis intentos de dormir, me dirijo rápidamente a esta.

-¿Qué pasa?- articulo mientras salgo de la habitación

-Hemos llegado Señor- me informa el General Hux mientras, hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira


	4. SECRETOS QUE NO DEBEN SER REVELADOS

**Hola que tal queridos lectores espero que se encuentren de maravilla, es viernes y les traigo otro capitulo de este fanfic que escribo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, si soy sincera cada que plasmo una idea temo perder el hilo de la historia o no poder transmitir los sentimientos de Kylo Ren y Rey , de no lograr que la atmósfera sea la adecuada, pero aun sigo en mi lucha incesante para hacer de esta una buena historia con interesante narrativa.**

 **Nota : recuerden que Kylo Ren tiene en teoría 29 Años y Rey 19 así que de cierta forma explicaría algunas de las reacciones que tendrá en este capítulo y en los siguientes.**

 **Nota 2: en este Capítulo verán la aparición de ciertos personajes aclamado por muchos que aun no posee un nombre oficial como tal ( y si tienen el dato y me lo he perdido pásenlo ) así que yo con mi libre albedrío les he asignado uno para que no les tome por sorpresa**

 **Sin mayor preámbulo gracias de antemano a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito y echarle porras a la historia eso lo aprecio muchísimo , me alenta a seguir escribiendo más**  
 **Lo que ya sabemos los Personajes son propiedad de LucasFilm y Disney**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **"SECRETOS QUE NO DEBEN SER REVELADOS"**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Entro a la habitación y me acerco a su cama, aun duerme, tranquila y ajena a esto con un movimiento bloqueo su mente para finalmente tomarla en mis brazos, su cabeza descansa en mi pecho la observo por algunos segundos antes de comenzar mi andar, los guardias me esperan en la entrada no hacen ningún comentario.

-Señor tenemos preparada su habitación – dice uno de los Capitanas de la Base mientras bajo del hangar con Rey en mis brazos, todos me ven asombrados pero ninguno es lo suficientemente valiente para atreverse a articular palabra alguna, el General Hux baja tras de mi sin hacer comentario alguno, pero puedo sentirlo aun cuando de su boca no salga palabra alguna, esta sensación de sed de sangre que inunda a todos los que rodean la base, todos pretenden acabar con aquel que se le interponga en sus planes esa sensación inmunda y desagradable que te hunde en la miseria, con excepción de ella.

-No quiero que nadie me moleste- Digo mientras me dirijo a mi habitación con Rey en brazos, camino por los pasillos de la base todo el que se encuentra conmigo me ve con esos ojos de asombro, incapaces de articular palabra alguna, con sus posiciones tan rígidas reverenciando a lo que ahora soy, no más Kylo el Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, Sino El Líder Supremo a quien de ahora en más le deben respeto, No… No es a mí, siempre lo he pensado aun cuando jamás me atreviera a exteriorizada todos le somos fiel a una sola cosa: La Causa.

Finalmente llego a mi habitación e ingreso la clave de acceso, se abre la escotilla y entro con ella en brazos, todo está tal cual se dejó la última vez con excepción de las sabanas limpias, sonrió hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me saca de mis pensamientos , volteo a ver a Rey y sigue plácidamente dormida, pareciera que no se percata de la realidad de las cosas, que no pretendo ni deseo dejarla ir nunca más que aun cuando sé que este será un camino largo finalmente la convenceré de que se quede conmigo, uniéndose a lo que le ofrecí aquella vez en la nave de Snoke…

Camino con ella en brazos y me acerco a mi cama donde dejo descansar su cuerpo, acaricio su rostro acto seguido le tapo con una de las sabanas y le doy la espalda, esta habitación es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, recuerdo la primera vez que llegue a este lugar no podía creer que algo así estuviera disponible para mí, sin embargo la oscuridad que inundaba mi corazón también lo hizo con mi habitación oscuridad por doquiera donde viera, con excepción de ella. Agito mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y me aproximo a una de las mesas que yace en mi habitación cerca de las grandes ventanas que me permiten contemplar la vista de la galaxia, me llevo las manos al casco y presiono los seguros que liberan este, lo retiro lentamente para finalmente dejarlo descansar en la mesa de noche, con mis manos comienzo a peinar mis cabellos, camino hacia la ventana y me quedo contemplando por algunos minutos la vista de la galaxia.

-Ben…- escucho mi nombre y siento una corriente eléctrica que hace mi cuerpo estremecer, me giro buscando a quien ha osado llamarme por aquel nombre, ahí está ella aun dormida susurrando mi nombre, me acero con cautela sin temor alguno que se abalance sobre mí con la intención de atacarme, pero es inútil ella aun duerme ¿que ha sido eso entonces? , pasan algunos minutos y nada.

-Debo estar alucinando- me digo a mi mismo en voz alta mientras le doy la espalda

-Ben…- escucho de nuevo salir de sus labios, me giro rápidamente y me acerco a ella,

-Rey…- le susurro mientras me siento en la orilla de la cama, le observo mientras coloco detrás de su oreja los cabellos que me obstruye la vista a su rostro, ¿Qué estará soñando que me llama por ese nombre? Comienzo a preguntarme mientras le veo dormir, no necesito tocarla, con tenerle así de esta manera… de esta forma… con solo esto tengo suficiente.

-No necesito nada más de ti – digo en voz alta mientras tomo su mano.

Cuando me percato de lo que estoy haciendo, suelto su mano y me paro de la cama cuidando no despertarla, nuevamente tomo mi casco y salgo de la habitación.

 **SALA DE PLANEACIÓN**

-Señor ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento?- pregunta impaciente el General Hux

-No es obvio- le respondo mientras tomo asiento, su semblante se endurece ante mi respuesta y no articula palabra alguna – Tienes que llamar a los Caballeros Ren – finalizo mientras observo como su rostro palidece

-A los Caballeros Ren – repite – Pero señor ellos son incontrolables, no tengo que recordarle como término el último planeta que conquistaron -

-No está a discusión Hux , ellos son mis hombres nadie mejor que yo los conoce además los necesito ahora – respondo, mientras le observo hacer una mueca de disgusto por haberlo llamado por su apellido

-Lo entiendo Supremo Líder, pero aun así debería considerarlo –

\- Antes que su Líder soy su Maestro- le respondo mientras me pongo de pie- y creo que esta vez te he dado más explicaciones de las requeridas – finalizo mientras le hago una señal para que salga de la habitación.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, me tumbo nuevamente sobre la silla y comienzo a recordar los días oscuros en que los Caballeros y yo hicimos temblar la Galaxia.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Habían pasado algunos meses desde que habíamos dejado la Orden Jedi y nos habíamos unido a la Primera Orden Liderada por el Supremo líder Snoke, el día que dejamos atrás nuestro pasado como Padawan incendiamos el templo y ese día nacieron los Caballeros de Ren, nosotros teníamos un solo propósito , no era el de servir a un individuo que controlara nuestras vidas o nuestra fuerza, nuestro objetivo era continuar lo que habíamos empezado hacia tanto tiempo, la razón por la que habíamos decidido entregar todo a la fuerza, traer de una vez por todas la paz y el balance que necesita la galaxia._

 _-Maestro, hemos llegado a nuestro destino ¿Cuál es la siguiente Orden?- me llamo Sora Ren_

 _-Comiencen a prepárense para negociar con los habitantes de este planeta –_

 _-Como ordene – respondió mientras salía de la habitación donde me encontraba_

 _Sora Ren es el más tranquilo de todos los Caballeros, es callado y antes de cada acción analiza la situación, su dote es precisamente saber cuándo actuar así como parar "sangre inocente no debe ser derramada, a menos que no haya otra salida " eso era lo que pensaba._

 _Finalmente habíamos llegado a Devaron uno de los planetas más ricos en flora y fauna el lugar perfecto para encontrar y destruir los secretos de la orden jedi, para destruir lo que representa Skywalker_

 _Cuando abordamos la ciudad, todo ardió en llamas, la sangre inocente tuvo que ser derramada, no… nadie podía ser inocente, no cuando se interponía a los deseos de la primera orden._

 _-una última oportunidad- le dije mientras accionaba mi sable y este hacia su aparición - ¿Dónde están los Textos Jedi?- pregunte mientras acercaba este a su cuello esperando no tener que utilizarlo_

 _-Jamás le entregaría algo a la Primera Orden- decía el aldeano mientras me lanzaba una mirada desafiante_

 _-Respuesta incorrecta – articulo Sora Ren mientras me veía a travesarlo con el sable_

 _-Maestro – me llamo Jace Ren – ¿que sigue ahora?- pregunta con un tono de voz serio_

 _-Regresar a la Base Starkiller – finalice dándome media vuelta y emprendiendo mi andar rumbo al hangar, mientras cae en llamas un planeta más._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Los Caballeros deben regresar… es momento de ponerle fin a esos rebeldes- me digo a mi mismo tratándome de convencer, la decisión que he tomado la he meditado por mucho tiempo, después de la caída de Snoke, me reuní con ellos y decidieron dedicar su lealtad a mí, reconociendo mi poder.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _-Va a ser de esta manera entonces- digo en voz alta mientras desfundo mi sable de luz que estaba listo para atravesar al primero de ellos que se atreviera a atacarme_

 _-No podemos reconocerte como el líder de la primera orden si no demuestras tu poder – dijo desafiantemente Ethan Ren_

 _-¿Te atreves a cuestionar a tu maestro Ethan? –pregunte, mientras daba un paso hacia donde se encontraban - Ustedes Caballeros Ren ¿Se atreven a cuestionar mi poder? –_

 _-No cuestionamos su poder maestro – respondió tranquilamente Sora Ren, mientras desfundaba su arma – solo necesitamos comprobar por nosotros mismos que sigue siendo tan fuerte como para lograr que sus Caballeros se inclinen ante usted una vez más- continuo mientras les lanzaba una mirada al resto y comenzaban a desfundar sus armas – Espero que lo comprenda y no lo tome personal – finalizo_

 _-Con que será de esta manera- respondí mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en la comisura de mis labios – van a pagar caro esta insolencia – finalice mientras veía como se abalanzaban sobre mí, pero era inútil, podrían superarme en número sin embargo tenía algo que ellos habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo._

 _-Les ha quedado claro a quien le deben fidelidad ahora – les recordé mientras guardaba mi sable de luz y los veía ante mí, derrotados lo suficientemente heridos para recordarles lo que su insolencia les ha costado pero no lo suficiente como para arrancarles la vida_

 _-Siempre le hemos sido fiel Maestro –dicen al Unisón Mientras se ponen de Pie._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Continuo con el trabajo que debía ser terminado antes de mi partida, me deja exhausto cuando menos me doy cuenta han pasado un par de horas, ella debe estar despierta es lo primero que pienso cuando me pongo de pie de la silla donde pase las últimas horas, comienzo mi andar y salgo de la sala de reuniones con destino a mi habitación que es donde rey descansa, va a estar furiosa, conforme me voy acercando siento su fuerza, puedo sentirla a través del lazo aun y cuando bloquea mi campo de visión , está esperando por mi … ella está muy enojada.

Me aproximo a la entrada de mi habitación que se encuentra custodiada y les ordeno a los guardias retirarse hasta que los llame nuevamente, ingreso el código de acceso para finalmente encontrarme con ella.

-Rey…- llamo su nombre mientras comienzo a retirarme el Casco y los guantes para colocarlos en la mesa de noche que se encuentra a un costado de la entrada, pasan algunos segundos y no obtengo respuesta de su parte, solo la observo desde la entrada de la habitación sentada en el sillón perdida en sus pensamientos, no tengo el valor en ese momento para acercarme a ella, esta vez es diferente no ha reaccionado de manera explosiva insultándome o abalanzándose sobre mí, Rey está pensando seriamente en la situación en que se encuentra , me quedo absorto en mis pensamientos mientras le veo esperando articule palabra alguna y es entonces que finalmente decide hablar.

-Sabes que no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad- dice mientras hace una pausa en su hablar, cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro –no quiero que te acerques a mi Kylo Ren –dice en seco mientras busca mi mirada , sus palabras me toman por sorpresa

-¿Qué? – es lo único que sale de mi boca después de escucharla decir aquello, ella solo me ve con esa mirada que odio… odio que me vea como si la hubiera decepcionado

-¿Qué todavía no terminas de entenderlo? – Dice mientras se pone de pie – como se supone que tolere estar cerca de mi captor – dice ella mientras cruza sus manos

-Ya te lo dije antes, no te tengo como mi prisionera- le respondo molesto mientras doy un par de pasos a donde se encuentra

-Detente – me ordena - ¿bromeas conmigo cierto?, dices que no soy tu prisionera –dice mientras hace una pausa y se lleva su mano derecha a sus labios y comienza a mover sus dedos – entonces como le llamas a esto, a tenerme cautiva en una recamara sin la libertad de salir de este lugar cuando me plazca – finaliza mientras cruza nuevamente sus brazos

-Ya te lo dije No eres mi prisionera, eres más –

-Tu invitada- me interrumpió abruptamente

-Exactamente eso, mi invitada especial – finalizo mientras doy un par de pasos hacia donde se encuentra

-Sabes que no puedes presionarme de esta manera –dice mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos – y creo haberte pedido que te detuvieras, no quiero que te acerques a mi Kylo – dice ella mientras siento como si esa llama se avivara en su alma – no intentes nada extraño de nuevo – me advierte

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto desconcertado ante sus palabras

-Nada – responde ella disgustada – Solo… no te quiero cerca de mí – continua - ¿Qué aun no lo entiendes? , Yo… no soporto estar cerca de ti sabiendo lo que hiciste – ahí va de nuevo, está molesta, está enojada conmigo – Mataste a Leía, cómo pudiste… tu propia madre- dice mientras comienza a subir el tono de su voz – mataste a mis amigos – escupe con pesar- ¿Cómo voy a tolerar tenerte cerca cuando has hecho todo eso y solo yo he sobrevivido? –termina mientras veo como sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse , mis deseos de acercarme a ella y rodear su cuerpo entre mis brazos empiezan a apoderarse de mí ,simplemente no puedo contenerme , finalmente terminan saliendo de mis labios las palabras que no quería repetir una vez más…

-Ella sigue viva… si es lo que te preocupa – confieso, no tolero verla de esa forma, no me gusta… y aun cuando la idea de decirle que la resistencia vive me llena de un sentimiento de desprecio profundo, es más fuerte esto, me ve incrédula

-Estas mintiendo –dice molesta mientras da un par de pasos hacia donde me encuentro –es otra de tus tretas para mantenerme tranquila – me recrimina mientras se detiene a escasos centímetros de donde me encuentro, puedo sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y el olor a hierba buena que despide su boca.

-No, no estoy mintiendo – le digo molesto por poner en duda lo que acabo de decirle y que me ha costado tanto – No sería capaz de jugar con algo así , tú no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado decirte esto – digo enojado mientras la veo fijamente a los ojos – Si tan solo tu…- paro en seco antes de dejar que otra palabra salga de mis labios , Rey me ve confundida y yo solo me limito a maldecir en voz baja mientras desvió mi mirada y aprieto fuertemente mis puños

-Tan solo yo ¿Qué?- pregunta nuevamente con un tono de voz más suave, pero no lo suficiente para esconder su enojo

-Solo olvídalo – contesto mientras me alejo de ella, no puedo tolerarlo más debo salir de esta habitación antes de que cometa una estupidez

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta ella mientras continuo con mi tarea, coloco los guantes seguido de mi casco, el sonido de los seguros cerrándose me hace sentir tranquilidad por un momento ella no vera mi rostro más pienso – Kylo … no huyas así – me reclama ella - ¿De verdad… la resistencia vive? –pregunta nuevamente, puedo percibir esa necesidad de su parte por saber si siguen vivos

-Si- respondo en seco – ellos aún viven… pero no sé por cuánto tiempo lo harán – continuo mientras me doy media vuelta encontrándome una vez más frente a frente con ella –Yo… he llamado a los Caballeros Ren- digo finalmente mientras observo como todo su cuerpo se tensa ante aquella declaración

-¿Qué has hecho que?- dice mientras me ve con terror – has llamado a esos monstruos – dice molesta

-¿Cómo sabes que los monstruos no son los de la resistencia? –le cuestiono mientras me acerco a ella

-no trates de usar mis palabras en mi contra- dice molesta mientras se aproxima a mí – yo los he visto a ellos, en esas visiones, se lo que son capaces de hacer – dice Rey mientras se aproxima a mí – quítate ese maldito Casco – me ordena molesta mientras se abalanza sobre mí, tumbándonos a ambos al suelo, por inercia sujeto su cuerpo y lo atraigo más al mío hasta que siento que tocamos el piso,

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras continuo sujetando con una de mis manos su espalda y con otra su cadera, me ve desconcertada y rápidamente intenta deshacer mi agarre pero me reusó a renunciar a tenerla de esta manera, tan cerca de mi

-Déjame ir- me ordena, mientras siento como se mueve de una lado a otro sobre mi cuerpo intentando deshacer el agarre- no bromeo Kylo- dice ella con un tono de voz tembloroso pero molesto, observo su rostro y sus mejillas se han tornado de un color carmín , sus cabellos caen sobre sus hombros

-No quiero – digo finalmente, haciendo que se detenga y voltee a verme

-Quítate el casco –dice mientras coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho

-tendrás que hacerlo tú –digo mientras continuo con mi agarre – como veras no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo en este momento – le recuerdo, me ve pensativa por algunos segundos y finalmente opta por no remover el casco.

-No lo voy a hacer- dice mientras observo como descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, justo en ese momento cuando siento completamente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, el sentimiento que produce en mí el tenerla de esa manera no logro exteriorizarlo o ponerlo en palabra alguna que describa aquello, solo ha decidido quedarse de esa manera, continuo sujetando su cuerpo con temor que en cualquier instante se separe de mí, pero pasan los segundos, minutos y no lo hace, siento como su respiración me hace cosquillas al chocar con mi cuello, mi respiración comienza a agitarse cada vez un poco más y entonces pasa lo inevitable…. Tengo una erección.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta alarmada mientras intenta desesperadamente liberarse de mi agarre, eh tenido suficiente por hoy, no puedo asustarla de esta manera, la libero y observo como se aleja de mi velozmente , esa mirada … esa mirada tan pura , realmente no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, me limito a ponerme de pie y entonces me llevo las manos al casco, el sonido que hace al liberar los seguros me hace volver a mis cabales y pensar en cómo explicarle aquello que ha pasado.

-no te asustes- digo con un tono de voz que busca darle la tranquilidad que necesita – es algo involuntario de mi cuerpo – confieso mientras coloco el casco en la mesa que yace en la entrada, me giro y veo aun confusión en su rostro e intento buscar apalabras que describan lo que me ha sucedido –estas cosas me pasan cuando estoy cerca de mujeres hermosas- digo finalmente y entonces lo que veo en sus ojos no me gusta para nada, su rostro confundido ahora se torna en uno que refleja decepción

-Has dicho que eso te pasa cuando estas con mujeres hermosas- repite ella mientras toma uno de los cojines de la cama donde se encuentra sentada - ¿con cuantas mujeres has estado? – pregunta finalmente, aquello me toma por sorpresa, a decir verdad es un tema que no me gusta platicar con nadie, mucho menos si se trata de ella

-No es algo que necesites saber- digo en seco mientras observo sus reacciones, se queda en silencio sujetando el cojín y no dice nada, yo tampoco lo hago solo me limito a mirarla, pasan algunos minutos y ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, aquella situación comienza a incomodarme por lo que decido ser yo quien acabe con aquel ambiente tan tenso que se ha creado – esa mujeres no significaron nada para mí – digo en tono serie esperando terminar de una vez con ese ambiente

-Déjame sola- dice seria mientras se gira a verme, no me gusta lo que veo, ¿esta dolida?, pero que he dicho, no articulo palabra alguna y salgo de la habitación maldiciéndome por haber dicho aquello.

* * *

 **REY POV**

– esa mujeres no significaron nada para mí – dice Kylo en tono serio mientras sujeto el cojín , no sé cómo se supone deba reaccionar, en primer lugar no tengo idea de porque estoy reaccionando de esta forma como una niña enamorada que se ha enterado que el chico que le gusta ha estado con otras chicas, cuando lo he oído decir aquello he sentido una extraña sensación en el pecho, una especie de punzada, momentánea como cuando te picas con una aguja , algo así, el busca mis ojos y yo intento evitar ponerme en contacto con ellos, no quiero verlo en este momento.

-Déjame Sola- le pido mientras sujeto con mayor fuerza el cojín y continuo absorta en mis pensamientos, como es posible que en un segundo las cosas dieran este giro tan inesperado yo.. a mí ni siquiera debería importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer este hombre, yo … yo tengo personas más importantes en quienes pensar como Leía, Finn o Poe ¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto lo que ha dicho Kylo? , lo observo salir de la habitación lazando en voz baja una que otra maldición hasta que veo cerrar la escotilla y entonces me tumbo sobre la cama

-¿Qué te sucede Rey?- me pregunto a mí misma.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Han paso algunas horas desde que he dejado a solas nuevamente a rey en la habitación, es la primera vez que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo debo de actuar, ¿qué es lo que debo de hacer? , ¿Cómo voy a enmendar algo que no tengo idea que jodi?, estoy parado fuera de mi cuarto intentando descifrar que es lo que he hecho mal, es acaso que le ha incomodado lo que me ha sucedido, ¿que nunca ha estado con un hombre? El solo pensar aquello hace que me hierva la sangre por algunos instantes, imaginar que alguien más le haya tocado despierta en mí el deseo de querer acabar con su existencia, respiro e intento recuperar rápidamente la postura y es entonces cuando reacciono

-Soy un idiota- me digo a mi mismo mientras ingreso los códigos para entrar a la habitación, nunca debí decirle de las otras mujeres.


	5. DIME LO QUE QUIERES OIR

Hola que tal lectores espero que hayan pasado una excelente semana, Ya es viernes y es día de Capítulo Nuevo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo, si tienen sugerencias o demás por favor no duden en dejarlo en sus comentarios  
Recuerden los comentarios nos insitan a seguir escribiendo más así que con toda libertad si sienten que algo no va bien denle consejos a esta escritora novata  
Byebye  
Los personajes NO me pertenecen son propiedad de LucasFilm y Disney. Yo solo me limito a escribir de esta hermosa pareja .

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **"DIME LO QUE QUIERES OIR"**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Entro a la habitación nuevamente y la veo parada frente a la ventana mirando la galaxia, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se ha percatado de mi entrada, me recargo en el marco de la puerta y me quedo admirando su figura por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente ella voltea hacia donde me encuentro y su semblante que lucía sereno hasta hacia unos minutos se ha tornado duro como la nieve que cae en el desierto

-Lo siento – eso lo primero que sale de mis labios sin siquiera darme tiempo de controlar lo que iba a articular, ella me ve sorprendida tras escuchar aquello , separa sus labios como si fuera a decir algo sin embargo no articula palabra alguna y solo se queda observándome por un par de minutos

-Kylo- llama mi nombre finalmente – Sabes que no puedes tenerme de esta manera por siempre, yo necesito regresar con la resistencia –finaliza mientras cruza sus brazos – no importa lo que haya pasado antes de mi llegada…. No tengo derecho a reaccionar de forma alguna ante lo que me has confesado – continua mientras observo como se lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides- respondo – No puedo permitirme dejarte ir – finalizo mientras me acerco a la ventana y quedo a escasos centímetros de donde se encuentra

-Sabes que es inútil, buscare la manera de escapar –dice ella sin titubear

-Lose- respondo resignado

-Sabes que tendrás bajas si continuas manteniéndome prisionera – dice nuevamente

\- Nunca has sido mi Prisionera– me limito a contestar mientras cruzo mis brazos y fijo mi vista en la galaxia

\- aun así sabes que me apartare de tu lado – susurra

\- Entonces tú sabes que te buscare y definitivamente te encontrare –respondo con dureza mientras envuelvo mis manos en un puño

\- Las cosas no funcionan así Kylo –dice ella mientras deja escapar un bufido –Sabes que no son así –se repite esta vez para ella

\- ¿Por qué no puedes permanecer a mi lado? –pregunto, mientras continuo contemplando las estrellas

\- Ya es tarde para nosotros – responde – Ben…- me llama por mi nombre mientras se gira a verme, -Mírame - obedezco sus palabras, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos veo… veo paz en ellos, Rey está decidida – yo te vi… en mis sueños – comienza a decir mientras se lleva su mano hecha puño a los labios y comienza a darse pequeños golpes sobre estos, su mirada esquiva la mía por algunos segundos

-¿qué me viste hacer en tus sueños? –pregunto impaciente intentando atraer su atención y sacarla de esa burbuja en la que se ha introducido, se gira a verme nuevamente y no articula palabra alguna por algunos minutos

\- Te vi haciendo una elección pero – dice ella mientras hace una pausa nuevamente, tan larga como la anterior como si no encontrara las palabras para explicar aquello

-¿Cuál es mi elección Rey?- pregunto impaciente ante su actitud vacilante

-La Primera Orden – responde ella , mientras esquiva mi mirada nuevamente

-¿la Primera Orden? –Pregunto confundido - ¿Qué es lo que vez en tus sueños? – le interrogo aun más extrañado por aquello que me ha dicho.

-Las imágenes no son del todo claras- comienza a decir ella - pero siempre será así – dice con pesar – cualquier cosa estará en segundo plano siempre que la Primera Orden exista – hace una pequeña pausa como si estuviera dudosa de las palabras que están a punto de salir de su boca – Incluso si soy yo -finaliza mientras comienza su andar, pasa a un costado mío y se dirige a la habitación donde se encuentra el baño, escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Te equivocas …- me digo a mi mismo en voz alta , que es lo que pudo haber visto Rey en sus sueños que la ha hecho cambiar tan drásticamente, No… ella no ha cambiado en absoluto he sido yo quien ha sembrado falsas esperanzas siempre ha sido claro conmigo, su deseo de proteger y defender a la Resistencia siguen tan vivos como aquel día en que me dejo en el Supremacy.

Escucho el sonido proveniente de la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, me dirijo a paso veloz a esta mientras tomo mi casco y salgo de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Hux?- pregunto mientras me coloco el casco

-Señor- dice mientras carraspea la garganta –Hemos contactado a los Caballeros como a solicitado – me informa mientras comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la sala de reuniones

-¿y? –pregunto esperando obtener más información que el mero hecho de saber que han hecho contacto

\- Estarán llegando en un par de días – continua – aparentemente se encontraban en la base que les había designado a cada uno de ellos manteniendo el Orden por primera vez – escupe Hux con Malicia

-Así que han estado cumpliendo con su trabajo- digo orgulloso

-Parece ser así –responde con algo de disgusto, Hux jamás a tolerado a ninguno de los caballeros incluido yo mismo, pero a estas alturas le resultaría completamente absurdo atreverse cuestionar mi poder y capacidad de mando he demostrado estar a la talla para liderar a toda la primera orden.

-¿Algo más que requiera de mi presencia General Hux? – pregunto mientras nos acercamos a la Sala de Reuniones

-Nada Señor, eso es todo –

-Entonces, solo mantenme al tanto de la llegada de los Caballeros Ren y de cuestión que amerite mi intervención – ordeno mientras hago un ademan con la mano para que se retire.

Entro a la sala y están grande, tan vacía para una sola persona, comienzo a caminar alrededor de la habitación pensando en lo que Rey me ha dicho hace un _rato 'cualquier cosa estará en segundo plano siempre que la Primera Orden exista , Incluso si soy yo'_ agito mi cabeza ante aquello e intento recobrar la compostura, intento buscar sentido a lo que ha dicho ¿ Qué fue lo que vio realmente que la hace asegurar elegiré a la Primera Orden antes que ella?.

Continúo caminando en la habitación pensando en Rey, pensando en cómo acabar con la resistencia y como traer finalmente a la galaxia la paz que necesita, voy a cumplir los deseos de mi abuelo, si estás ahí ayúdame a hacer lo correcto, muéstrame el camino hacia el lado oscuro.

-Kylo – escucho la voz de rey llamándome a través del lazo, me toma por sorpresa

-¿Estas mejor? –Es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar - ¿Puedo volver a la habitación ya? –cuestiono impaciente, deseando obtener una respuesta positiva

-No- responde de inmediato – creo que lo mejor es que me dejes a solas, esto no es correcto, trátame como lo que soy…- dice

-¿qué es lo que eres?- le cuestiono con molestia después de la petición que me ha hecho

-Tu prisionera –

-No eres mi prisionera- le corrijo inmediatamente – no me cansare de recordarte ese hecho –

-Es inútil Kylo, yo… yo no estoy aquí por propia decisión, estoy aquí porque no tengo otra opción ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? –

Aquella pregunta me deja sin palabras, porque quizá al final del día haya algo de razón en lo que ha dicho , está aquí ,a mi lado porque le he obligado y no porque fueran sus deseos, no puedo negar lo que ella ha dicho, yo soy el egoísta que por razones personales desea mantener a la chica a su lado

-Lo vez – dice finalmente – sabes que no me equivoco, solo tienes que dejarme ir – insiste nuevamente

-No – respondo en seco – no quiero ni pretendo dejarte ir a ningún lado – digo tajantemente – y vete olvidando de que no siga visitando mi habitación – finalizo molesto

-No hagas esto Ben- dice ella nuevamente

-Deja de llamarme por ese nombre- le respondo molesto – ese hombre está muerto –

-Sabes que no es así – dice ella con melancolía – tu padre creía que su hijo aún estaba ahí – finaliza , siento una punzada en el pecho con solo escucharla mencionar a mi padre, me hace sentir cosas que he tratado de enterrar todos estos años

-Detente Rey, esto ya no está sujeto a discusión, te veo por la noche- le informo molesto mientras rompo la conexión del lazo.

* * *

 **REY POV**

-Contigo nada está sujeto a discusión – me susurro a mí misma consiente de que ha bloqueado el lazo, dejo escapar un suspiro y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo dentro de la habitación meditando lo que he soñado, intentando encontrar luz donde hay oscuridad, pero a veces resulta imposible _'quiero encontrar luz donde ahora solo hay odio y oscuridad'_ pienso por un momento, agito mi cabeza intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos , es inútil, no puedo dejar de pensar en Ben.

Continuo dando vueltas por el cuarto pensando y pensado en el significado de aquel sueño, es como si fuera una visión de lo que está a punto de pasar, siento….siento que es una alerta, Ben y yo no podemos estar juntos, todo esto, la primera orden, la resistencia, los sith, los caballeros jedi…. Todo ha estado mal desde un inicio, maestro si estas en algún lugar deberías ayudarme a encontrar mi camino una vez más.

Recuerdo haber visto todo arder en llamas, aquel lugar estaba rodeado por toda la primera orden ellos los habían encontrado , podía ver claramente la figura de Ben empuñando aquel peligroso sable inestable , la imagen de aquellos cuerpos que yacían ante sus pies …. La sola idea de recordar aquello hacia que cada celular de mi cuerpo se sintiera temerosa… si… temerosa de ver lo que era capaz de hacer Kylo Ren.

 _-La Resistencia ha caído – vitoreaba el General Hux , mientras mi vista solo podía centrarse en la imagen de aquel caballero negro que empuñaba el sable de luz , sin duda alguna es el, no puede ser nadie más, esa silueta la reconocería donde fuera._

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saca de aquella pesadilla, parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a mi realidad y entonces lo veo entrar, no hay duda es el…. Es Kylo Ren, aquella figura que sostenía el sable de luz con aquellos cuerpos sin vida a sus pies, es el.

-Rey- me llama por mi nombre mientras se acerca alarmado, - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con un tono de voz que denota preocupación, mientras con una de sus manos sujeta mis caderas y con la otra sostiene mi mejilla

-eres tú – articulo con dificultad, mientras lo veo ignorar mi comentario, aun me rehusó a creer que sea el quien acabe con la vida de aquellas personas, pese a todo lo que le he dicho aun quiero creer que hay luz en el; continuo observándolo mientras retira con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas que comienzan a rodar sin permiso por mis mejillas

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta nuevamente mientras me ve fijamente, no puedo decir nada, en realidad las palabras no salen de mi boca, quiero creer por un momento que este hombre que está parado frente a mí no se ha sumergido completamente en la oscuridad –Necesito que digas algo Rey – me dice con un tono de voz más suave -¿qué es lo que está pasando?-

\- Me siento cansada- susurro mientras decido por un segundo, bajar mi guardia, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por esa sensación de paz que me da, Kylo no dice nada solo me envuelve en sus brazos y comienza a acariciar mis cabellos, escucho el sonido de su corazón… sus latidos son cada vez más acelerados ¿Acaso esto es lo que provoco en él? , por un momento me hacen sentir feliz.

-Rey… ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que ha sido esa pesadilla que tanto tormento te causa? –me cuestiona mientras continua acariciando mi cabellera , no digo nada - ¿Tendré que ver por mi mismo que es lo que te ha puesto de esta manera?- dice nuevamente

-No- respondo bruscamente mientras levanto mi cabeza- no hagas eso en este momento- le pido mientras vuelvo a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho – solo por esta vez déjalo pasar- le pido, coloco mi mano derecha en su pecho.

\- Siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres – dice el mientras recarga su barbilla en mi cabeza, ninguno de los dos articula palabra alguna, el se limita a continuar acariciando mi espalda, yo solo cierro los ojos quiero olvidarme de aquello, no quiero pensar más en eso.

Pierde la noción del tiempo, me siento tan segura en sus brazos que por primera vez no quiero separarme de el, este sentimiento que no puedo poner en palabras me hace desear que este momento sea eterno, por un momento me olvido de quien es el y quien soy yo, me da la paz que necesito.

-Tengo que irme – dice finalmente , mientras separa con delicadeza nuestros cuerpo – pero te prometo que volveré más tarde-

-¿Porque tienes que irte?- pregunto, observo su cara de sorpresa ante mi cuestionamiento, se lleva uno de sus puños a la boca y finalmente me responde

-Hay asuntos que necesitan de mi atención Rey –

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- pregunto preocupada , no estará planeando nuevamente algo contra la Resistencia

-No es lo que estás pensando – dice inmediatamente – así que quita esa expresión – me pide mientras acaricia mi mejilla – solo espera por mi… y por favor come algo, le pediré a uno de los guardianes te hagan llegar la cena – por un momento se queda en silencio mirándome – No intentes huir – dice con un tono de voz amenazante

-Tampoco es como pudiera hacerlo en este instante – respondo de la misma forma – pero sabes que tarde o temprano me iré- digo con melancolía

-Lose… pero no ahora – finaliza mientras me da la espalda y lo veo salir de la habitación seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Han pasado algunos días desde que rapte a Rey, odio decirlo de esa manera pero no creo que exista mejor palabra en estos momentos para describir la situación actual, hemos comenzado a llevarnos bien sin embargo los intentos de ella por escaparse cuando ve la más mínima Oportunidad me tienen exhausto y como no estarlo después de lo que hizo la noche pasada.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Acababa de terminar mi reunión con el General Hux quien me mantenía al tanto del Rumbo de los Caballeros y cuando seria su posible llegada a la base de la primera orden, tenía que atender en este momento toda clase de asuntos en la galaxia, esta vez tenía la determinación de hacer las cosas diferentes a como lo hizo Snoke e incluso mi abuelo , yo quiero restaurar el balanza que la galaxia tuvo alguna vez pero me rehusó a sacar de las cenizas lo que mi abuela Padmé alguna vez defendió, yo no creo en una República libre y democrática, porque mientras haya quienes asciendan al poderío para mantener el orden y la paz, también habrá almas sedientas de este que serán corrompidas fácilmente trayendo solo desorden y destrucción a los planetas e incluso a la Galaxia_

 _-Entonces todo está listo señor, me encargare de enviar estos informes a las respectivas bases para que a la brevedad posible se comuniquen con nosotros – dice Hux victorioso, le encantan esta clase de cosas es tan controlador, me hace sentir por momentos exhausto jamás pensé que liderar la Galaxia podría resultar tan agotador._

 _-Me voy a mi habitación no quiero que nadie me moleste- ordeno mientras me pongo de pie y cruzo la sala de reuniones con destino a mi cuarto._

 _Voy meditando acerca de cómo poder convencerla de que se quede a mi lado y de una vez por todas se olvide de esos rebeldes hasta que el sonido de una explosión proveniente cerca de mi habitación me saca bruscamente de mis pensamientos_

 _-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- exijo saber mientras apresuro el paso_

 _-Es la chica Líder Supremo , se ha escapado de la habitación –dice uno de los stormtrooper mientras pasa a mi costado a paso veloz_

 _-Tiene que ser una maldita broma – digo mientras llego al lugar donde Rey parece estar armando una revuelta tremenda_

 _\- ¡Rey!- grito su nombre llamando su atención –parece que hasta ahora has estado disfrutando de este entrenamiento que no recuerdo haber autorizado – digo con molestia_

 _-No recuerdo que tuviera que pedir permiso para Huir Kylo Ren – dice desafiante mientras sostiene uno de los Blaster_

 _-Va a ser de esta manera entonces – digo mientras me aproximo a ella_

 _-No soy tan débil como crees hombre – dice con enojo mientras se pone a la defensiva_

 _-Lo hare rápido- le aseguro mientras me aproximo a ella sin una pisca de piedad, sin darle la oportunidad de huir de mí, cuando menos se percata de ello estoy sujetando su cuerpo – Solo duerme- le ordeno antes de sentir como todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos termina a mi merced, la tomo en mis brazos y veo su rostro ''tan salvaje como siempre'' pienso – ustedes pueden retirarse – ordeno mientras camino rumbo a la habitación._

 _-No me extraña burlaras a esos guardias pretorianos – le susurro mientras entramos al cuarto – después de todo cada vez siento más como la fuerza crece en ti –_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

De eso ha sido casi dos semanas, aún recuerdo su rostro mientras combatía a aquellos soldados se veía tan hermosa que hizo latir mi corazón sin previo aviso, sus cabellos castaños sueltos moviéndose al compas de su cuerpo y esa manera de manipular las armas me hacía sentir orgulloso, no me había equivocado en pensar en ella como una posible igual.

Tomo los libros que descansan en el escritorio que está en la sala de reuniones y salgo de ahí meditando acerca de cómo proponerle que entrene a mi lado, que me permita enseñarle, llego a la puerta de la habitación tan rápido que por un momento me alarmo y aun no se me ocurre un plan apropiado para hablarle acerca de un entrenamiento. Seguramente me va a rechazar.

-Por supuesto que no planeo entrenar contigo – '' _ah... lo sabía''_ pienso mientras la escucho decir aquello

-Necesitas comenzar a entrenar Rey ¿No puedes entender eso? – digo fastidiado

-No , No cuando se trata de entrenar contigo, te lo he dicho en el pasado nunca me uniré al lado oscuro de la fuerza – dice sin más haciendo que me hierva la sangre

-En primer lugar no te he pedido en ningún momento lo hagas, solo te he sugerido que entrenemos juntos – digo molesto – ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar sin poner tantos pretextos de por medio? – pregunto enfado

-Ya te lo dije, Jamás entrenaría al lado de un traidor – escupe sin piedad

-¿Traidor has dicho? –le pregunto enfadado –esta discusión se acaba ahora mismo – digo enfadado mientras me siento en el sillón y tomo uno de los libros que he traido de la sala de reuniones, comienzo a leer e ignoro el hecho que me ve como si quisiera matarme –Deja de verme de esa manera – le digo sin voltear a verla

-Nadie te esta mirando – responde ella enojada – pero ¿Qué no piensas irte?- dice con sarcasmo

\- ¿Irme? – pregunto molesto mientras alzo la ceja derecha – Hasta donde se esta es MI habitación – le respondo mientras cierro el libro y la volteo a ver

-Entonces Llévame a una prisión de las tantas que estoy más que segura tienen en este lugar – dice enojada mientras se lleva las manos a la cadera

-No eres ninguna prisionera y tú te quedas conmigo en mi habitación, ese tema no está a discusión Rey- finalizo mientras nuevamente intento concentrar mi atención en la lectura y olvidar esta discusión absurda

\- Yo sigo sintiéndome como una prisionera- dice ella con un tono de voz melancólico, simplemente no puedo ignorar eso, cierro el libro y me pongo de pie, me acerco a ella y tomo su mano

-Ya te he dicho que no eres mi prisionera – digo con un tono de voz más suave - ¿Cómo puedo hacer que entiendas ese hecho?- le pregunto

-No tienes que hacérmelo entender, tú sabes que es lo que deseo y como me siento al respecto, confinada entre estas cuatro paredes… yo no quiero estar aquí Kylo – dice ella mientras me ve a los ojos, puedo ver su tristeza

-Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir – confieso mientras veo en sus ojos decepción ante mis palabras –

-Entonces solo tendré que intentar escaparme de nuevo – dice con seguridad

-y yo te volveré a atrapar – le digo con un tono de voz que demuestra mi determinación – no tengo la intención de dejarte ir nunca más Rey, eres mía – digo con un tono de voz autoritario

-No te pertenezco Kylo , no soy tu propiedad y tampoco soy una de tus mujerzuelas- dice enojada

-ya te he dicho mil veces que esas mujeres no se comparan contigo – digo enfadado

-Pues tampoco es que sientan la diferencia entre ellas y yo, ¿Qué no lo ves? , yo también estoy en este lugar en contra de mis deseos – escupe

-Eso puede cambiar ahora mismo –digo sin más mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos y beso sus labios, siento como forcejea pero no estoy dispuesto a perderle no cuando he probado su sabor, siento como muerde mi labio inferior

-Dejame…- dice mientras logra por pocos segundos separar nuestros labios, pero me rehusó a no estar en contacto con ellos y nuevamente aun en contra de sus deseos la beso, siento como sus manos golpean mi pecho pero en ese momento no me importa, solo quiero estar cerca de ella de esta manera. Poco a poco se va dando por vencida, dejándose llevar por aquel beso inocente, siento como coloca sus manos en mis mejillas, aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer mucho más íntimo aquel beso, siento su timidez al devolvérmelo , no apresuro nada, solo disfruto el momento dándole pequeños besos suaves y tranquilos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Ahora entiendes que no eres una más – digo mientras aparto uno de sus cabellos que me obstruye la vista a su rostro, ella solo me observa mientras acaricia mi mejilla del lado donde se sitúa mi cicatriz, yo simplemente observo atentamente la apariencia de su rostro después de besarla, este se a puesto tan sonrojado y aun refleja sorpresa –Yo no puedo dejarte ir Rey – confieso, un largo silencio envuelve la habitación , no resulta incómodo pero mis deseos por saber que pasa por su mente me agobian, me atormentan daría lo que fuera para saber por un instante lo que está pensando sin necesidad de depender de nuestro lazo.

-Kylo … - dice finalmente – No debes volver a hacer esto – me pide mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos, sus mejillas aún continúan sonrojadas pero su respiración se ha regularizado

-¿Por qué no? –le cuestiono mientras tomo sus manos

-Porque esto está mal – dice ella – Esto no debe de ser tú y yo pertenecemos a bandos diferentes y llegara el día en que tenga que partir – finaliza mientras me ve de nuevo con esos ojos llenos de dolor, odio que me dedique esas miradas, como si fuese un ser que debiese ser cuidado.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas Rey – confieso –porque continuas tan determinada a no unirte a mi , tú y yo podemos gobernar la galaxia –

\- Las cosas no son así Ben… y o no puedo seguirte en ese camino –

-Solo por hoy … Vamos a olvidarnos de eso – Le susurro mientras me acerco a ella lentamente en busca de sus labios

-Solo por hoy …- responde mientras siento como coloca sus manos en mi mejilla mientras sella sus palabras con aquel beso.


	6. LA LLEGADA DE LOS CABALLEROS REN

**Hola que tal Queridos lectores les saluda su Darcyi desde una Galaxia Muy, Muy lejana... Espero que estén pasando un Grandioso inicio de fin de semana, bueno es viernes , Siii, Viernes de Capítulo , espero que continúen disfrutando la historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla :D espero recibir sus comentarios acerca de lo que opinan de como va la historia sin más les dejo con el Sexto Capítulo**

**Declaro que los personajes NO me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Disney y LucasFilm, yo solo escribo con fines de diversión**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **" LA LLEGADA DE LOS CABALLEROS REN"**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Pasamos el resto de la noche juntos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo disfrutamos de nuestra compañía.

-Para mí es suficiente estar contigo de esta manera- le susurró al oído mientras acaricio su espalda

-Ben…- me llama de nuevo por ese nombre, me estremezco con solo escuchar que me llame , pero no me a Trevi a decirle nada, prefiero continuar en silencio - ¿Por qué la fuerza habrá decidido nos conociéramos de esta manera?- pregunta con pesar mientras deja descansar su mano en mi pecho

-No lose- respondo con franqueza, porque esa es la única verdad, también he deseado que nos conociéramos en otro momento y lugar, donde no tuviéramos que pelear, donde estar juntos no representara un problema… donde pudiéramos ser libres de este dolor – Supongo que la fuerza actúa de maneras misteriosas – finalizo intentando responder a su pregunta

-Supongo que si…- susurra mientras siento poco a poco como su cuerpo se relaja. Observo su rostro pacifico mientras concilia el sueño , por un momento el miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño me invade, paso algunas horas observando su rostro mientras duerme, acariciando sus cabellos, sus mejillas, robándole besos furtivos de los labios , " _de verdad no quiero dejarte ir"_ pienso mientras atraigo más su cuerpo al mío " _no quiero que te alejes de mi lado nunca más"_ , poco a poco comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, mis parpados amenazan con cerrarse por sí solos, lo último que veo es su cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho, la rodeo entre mis brazos, acto seguido me pierdo en un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es su rostro, no puedo evitar sentirme tan afortunado de estar con ella de esta manera, sin peleas. Quisiera te quedaras de este modo a mi lado para siempre Rey, retiro uno de sus cabellos que me obstruye la visión de su cara y me quedo como bobo mirándola, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que siento como comienza a moverse, por un momento me alarmo y cierro mis ojos.

-Ben- la escucho susurrar mi nombre mientras apoya ambas manos sobre mi pecho –Ben.. –Susurra nuevamente mientras coloca su mano en mi mejilla – Aun sigues dormido – dice en voz alta mientras, escucho su respiración y siento su mirada sobre mi , decido jugar al tonto por algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente me doy por vencido y comienzo a abrir mis ojos

-Rey- la llamo por su nombre sus ojos se encuentran con los mios, su rostro tan cerca , hace que mi corazón de un vuelco de trecientos ochenta grados, sus mejillas rápidamente se tornan de un color carmín y se aparta de mi rápidamente

-¿Estabas… despierto? –pregunta mientras se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama y yo comienzo a incorporarme, me paso los dedos de mi mano por mi cabello y continuo observándola , ella hace lo mismo , ansiosa esperando mi respuesta

-No- le miento mientras observo como su rostro se llena de alivio " _es tan inocente"_ pienso por un instante, ella puede ser tan salvaje cuando del combate se trata pero… en estas cuestiones ella es diferente.

-Ben…- me llama de nuevo por ese nombre, no me molesto ni nada por el estilo simplemente he decidido no pensar en ello más, si para Rey está bien llamarme de esa manera yo lo aceptare .

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras me levanto de la cama y me acomodo mis ropas

-Hay algo que necesito preguntarte – dice con un tono de voz serio

\- Adelante- le digo mientras tomo un vaso de agua que se encuentra en el mueble de noche justo al lado de la cama

-¿Porque haces todo esto?- me cuestiona mientras se pone de pie y rodea la cama quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde yo estoy parado, su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero era consiente que tarde o temprano haría este cuestionamiento

-Ya lo sabes Rey, creo que no es necesario te lo diga – respondo mientras dejo el vaso en la mesa y me giro para quedar frente a frente con ella

-No- dice seria- realmente me cuesta trabajo entender, yo… no quiero tener ideas equivocadas acerca de nosotros – me dice con un tono de voz que denota preocupación

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- le pregunto

-El no tener clara nuestra situación actual- responde mientras cruza los brazos – necesito que me des una respuesta- veo en sus ojos esa desesperación que sentí yo en el pasado, cuando buscaba respuestas y nadie se atrevía a contestar estas, ella… ella teme pero , no es de mi.

-Quiero enseñarte- sale de mi boca sin permiso – Los caminos de la fuerza, el poder que puedes adquirir con un maestro que te enseñe tu camino – respondo mientras observo su reacción , no ella aun no está satisfecha con esta respuesta, busca algo más pero … pero duda en preguntar ¿Qué es? , lo siento ese sentimiento que no puede ponerse en palabras

-Ben… ¿eso es todo? – pregunta desilusionada

-¿Qué quieres escuchar de mi? –pregunto confundido, ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? Ella no me da mucha información, okey de que me perdí, ella está esperando una respuesta de mi parte, ¿Qué clase de respuesta? - no entiendo ¿Qué quieres oír Rey?

-Nada …- dice mientras me da la espalda

-Hey, no espera- le digo mientras me acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo obligándola a verme, ahí esta esa mirada que tanto me desagrada, ¿Qué quieres escuchar de mi? –Lo siento- digo inmediatamente al verla –Yo… no soy bueno con estas cosas – le confieso

-¿Y tu crees que yo si? – Dice sarcásticamente – Sabes, solo olvida lo que te pregunte Ben, sigue con tus cosas – responde con un tono de voz enojado

-¿Por qué te enojas? –pregunto mientras observo como con su mano libre aparta mi agarre

\- No estoy enojada – responde mientras se aleja de mi y se sienta en el sillón cercano a la gran ventana de la habitación

-Claro que estas enojada – digo con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia mi impotencia al no tener idea de que está hablando

-Déjame sola quieres, ¿Acaso no hay cosas que necesiten de tu atención hoy? –dice sarcásticamente mientras toma el libro que antes leía

-Rey- la llamo por su nombre – mírame – le ordeno

-Déjame un momento - dice sin siquiera voltear a verme, paso los dedos de mi mano por mi cabello y dejo escapar un bufido mientras pongo los ojos en blanco

-Sabes… has lo que desees- le digo enojado mientras tomo mi casco y salgo de la habitación.

 **SALA DE REUNIONES**

-Maldición – digo en voz alta, mientras golpeo la mesa. Han pasado unas horas desde que de nuevo discutí con Rey, yo no la traje para esto, porque tiene que ser tan testaruda, siempre busca pelear conmigo, no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal esta vez digo… respondí a sus preguntas entonces ¿Por qué se puso tan furiosa? No termino de entender

-Supremo Líder- escucho la voz de Hux llamándome desde la entrada, le hago una señal con la mano para que se aproxime a mi

-Buenas noticias –dice con un tono de voz serio –Los caballeros han llegado.

* * *

 **REY POV**

-Eres un idiota – digo en voz alta cuando escucho como se cierra la escotilla donde Kylo Ren me mantiene confinada, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Ese hombre es un ser tan frio, yo… debo estar perdiendo en la cabeza, de verdad que es lo que estoy pensando, perderme en cuestiones tan bobas como los sentimientos, dejando que estos interfieran con el futuro de la Galaxia, no puedo continuar permitiéndome esto.

Las horas comienzan a correr tranquilamente, yo confinada en aquella habitación mirando desde la ventana las estrellas y planetas que se encuentran dispersos en la galaxia, por un momento siento paz, la paz que necesito en estos momentos para lidiar con este conflicto, con esto que me está comiendo viva ¿Qué soy entonces para Kylo…? El anoche dijo esas cosas y yo como una idiota caí , caí fácil como una presa, tan sencilla como esas mujeres que han pasado por sus armas, la simple idea de pensar en aquello hace que mi sangre hierva por algunos instantes , siento la decepción invadir mi alma ¿Qué podría esperar de un hombre como el? ¿Qué esperaba obtener de Kylo Ren?

-¿ Qué te pasa Rey?- me pretendo en voz alta mientras me doy unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza , tengo que recobrar la compostura, estoy aquí en contra de mis deseos, no he venido a jugar con el Supremo Líder, el es… el es el enemigo y yo tengo que salir de aquí.

El sonido de la escotilla abriéndose me hace dar un brinco

-Rey…- lo escucho llamar mi nombre mientras me giro para verlo acercar a paso acelerado a mi lado, tira el casco en algún sitio de la habitación y se acerca como alma que lleva el diablo a mi

-¿Que pa- pero no puedo terminar cuando siento sus labios estamparse sobre los míos y sus brazos comienzan a rodear mi cuerpo, por un momento me quedo helada como una estatua, no se como se supone que debo reaccionar, no puedo moverme, parpadeo un par de beses hasta volver en sí, intento alejarlo le golpe en el pecho , pero es inútil, me tiene bajo su merced, muerdo sus labios provocándole dolor

-Ben..¿ Que estas..- pero es inútil de nuevo sin importarle y después de soltar una maldición me besa nuevamente ¿Qué está pasando?, por un momento me dejo llevar por su beso, lo dejo hacer lo que deseo porque yo también lo hago , sus labios sobre los míos, con delicadeza me besa mientras sujeta mi cuerpo con gentileza mientras profundiza nuestro beso, es esta parte de él que nadie puede ver, que solo se me permite a mi disfrutar de ella, esto es lo que me hace reafirmar que aún hay luz donde hay oscuridad.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

-¡Maestro! – dicen al unison los caballeros mientras entran a la sala de reuniones y se inclínate mi

-Es un gusto verlos – digo en un tono más casual, mientras le hago una señal a Hux para que salga de la habitación –No son necesarias tantas formalidades- digo mientras les hago una señal para que tomen asiento alrededor de la mesa, los observo ponerse de pie mientras toman asiento uno a uno van retirando sus cascos dejándome ver su rostro después de nuestro último combate

-Supremo líder es un gusto verlo – dicen Sora y Jace Ren al unisón , se observan y se dedican una mirada de disgusto seguida de una risa burlona –Es bueno verte – dice sora mientras sujeta la mano de Jace

-Lo mismo digo Sora, veo que tu cabello ha crecido–

-Reaven ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu ojo? – pregunta Ethan Ren mientras retira su casco y lo coloca en la mesa

-Cale, Andrew – los llamo al verlos inmutados como siempre, son los Caballeros más silenciosos, no articulan palabra alguna a menos que lo pida, recuerdo cuando abandonamos la academia eran los estudiantes marginados, los que todos pasaban por débiles, nadie podría haberse imaginado la fuerza que en ellos luchaba por salir

-No hay nada nuevo que contar Supremo Lider- comienza Cale mientras se recarga en el respaldo de del asiento

-Pero si estamos muy interesados en saber ¿Por qué ha solicitado nuestra presencia?- Andrew es tan directo como siempre, rápidamente hace que el resto de los caballeros recobren sus posturas serias, esperando respuesta y posando sus ojos sobre mi

-Me gusta que busquen la acción de manera inmediata – comienzo

-Pero antes Señor- me interrumpe Sora Ren

-Adelante –

-¿Que ha de cierto que la chica Jedi está aquí? –pregunta mientras cruza los dedos de sus manos

-Ese es un tema fuera de discusión Ren- le digo con un tono de voz autoritario

-Cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a la primera orden es de nuestra incumbencia señor – dice Ethan Ren de inmediato

-Se atreven a cuestionar mis decisiones- les digo mientras me pongo de pie y uso la fuerza para intentar someterlos, muestran resistencia pero sus rostros rojos y su dificultad para respirar me hace detenerme antes de un problema mayor causar

-Kylo- me llama Ethan Por mi nombre –Detén esto de una vez- ordena mientras se pone de pie y coloca ambas mano es la mesa

-Ethan Ren…Caballeros creo que después de todo merecen la verdad- digo finalmente, no planeo cometer errores que se han cometido en el pasado, es mejor que lo deje claro desde este momento –Ella… es mi consorte ahora así que cualquier ofensa contra ella es una ofensa hacia a mí - finalizo mientras detengo su castigo -¿ ha quedado claro?- finalizo mientras observo sus rostros de sorpresa

-No temíamos idea Maestro –dicen al unisón , veo como Ethan y Sora Ren intercambian miradas, no pueden ocultar su rostro de Sorpresa, en cambio Cale y Andrew no lucen impresionados, se ven entre ellos y una sonrisa fugas se posa en la comisura de sus labios, esos dos siempre he sentido que se traen algo, pero eso es algo que no me importa

-No volveré a cuestionar sus decisiones Supremo Lider –Dice Ethan Ren mientras inclina la cabeza

-Espero que esto no se repita –digo mientras hago una pausa – ahora ¿podemos continuar con lo que de verdad nos importa?

-Por supuesto señor – responde tan calmado como siempre Andrew Ren

Me desagrada en absoluto tener que imponerme de este modo ante mis caballeros, porque antes de ser el Supremo Lider fui su maestro, fuimos camaradas de guerra, pero no está a discusión el tema de Rey, y sé que Sora Ren aun y con su postura tan tranquila, no termina de aceptar que soy yo ahora a quien le debe su absoluta lealtad.

-Bien, los he convocado con un solo propósito –comienzo – hemos logrado hacer mucho en poco tiempo, tenemos aliados casi en todos los rincones de la galaxia ustedes mis caballeros han continuado fielmente apoyando lo que representa nuestra causa- les recuerdo – Nosotros decidimos entregar todo a la Primera Orden para traer el orden una vez más a la Galaxia, así que la razón por la que les he convocado es porque ha llegado el momento de poner fin a todo esto- finalizo mientras tomo asiento y cruzo los dedos de mis manos

-¿A qué te refieres Maestro? – pregunta Confundido Reaven Ren

-En esta ocasión serán ustedes quienes le hagan Frente a la única cosa que representa un obstáculo para nuestros fines – digo con dureza, mientras siento una punzada en el pecho _eso "no está bien Ben"_ escucho en mi cabeza, la agito intentado alejar las voces

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? – dice Ethan Ren con un tono de voz serio mientras se lleva una de sus manos al rostro y comienza a acariciar su mejilla

-Tienen que acabar con aquello que mantiene viva la chispa de los Rebeldes – digo finalmente, me ven asombrados, ellos lo saben mejor que nadie, saben lo que soy y de donde provengo -Es momento de cazar a la General Órgana – finalizo

Nadie dice nada, comienzan a verse entre ellos asombrados ante mis palabras, no se atreven a hacerle frente a mi orden hasta que finalmente Cale Ren decide hacer uso de la voz

-Maestro ¿Estás seguro de eso? Una vez que comencemos no vamos a parar –dice con un tono de voz que guarda una advertencia

-Por ese motivo les he llamado, quiero resultados INMEDIATOS –digo con un tono serio de voz, no pierdo el control son lujos que no puedo darme en estos momentos menos frente a ellos; observo como la sombra de la duda los asecha , al final no son tan diferentes a mí, para ellos también representara un reto hacer esto.

-Si esos son sus deseos Supremo Lider – Comienza a decir Sora Ren

-Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer – Finaliza Reaven – Cale , Andrew ¿ saben lo que tenemos que hacer cierto? – dice con un tono de voz imponente haciendo que los caballeros recobren la compostura

-Lo sabemos Reaven – dicen ambos mientras toman los cascos

-¿Cuándo estarán listos para partir? – pregunto mientras me pongo de pie y los caballeros hacen lo mismo

-Cuanto antes Señor – Responde Reaven mientras toma sus cosas

-He pedido les preparen sus habitaciones, así que siéntanse libres de descansar de su largo viaje- finalizo mientras hago un ademan con las manos para que se retiren, entonces siento… siento el tambalear en uno de mis Caballeros

\- Sora Ren- le llamo haciendo que detenga su paso – Quédate – le ordeno , espero a que los caballeros abandonen la habitación y me acerco a ella - ¿ puedes ejecutar mi orden? – le cuestiono inmediatamente, abre los ojos sorprendido

-Por supuesto Maestro Kylo, Puedo hacer esto – dice sin dudar

-Eso no es lo que percibo de ti – respondo tajantemente – siento tus dudas como si fueran las mías ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?- le cuestiono una vez más

-No tengo ninguna duda señor, mi lealtad esta con la Primera Orden – dice con un tono de voz seguro , dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cruzo los brazos

-Sora- digo en un tono más familiar – sabes que no estoy dispuesto a enviarlos en una misión donde pongan en riesgo sus vidas tan fácilmente – confieso – No puedo darme el Lujo de perder a uno de mis Caballeros – finalizo mientras volteo a verle – Siempre osas desafiar mis órdenes y decisiones, sin embargo eres un elemento valioso para la Primera Orden – digo mientras hago una pausa – Así que asegúrate de cumplir esta orden-

-Lo hare Señor- dice mientras hace una reverencia y sale de la sala.

Esta sensación no me gusta, los sentimientos de Sora Ren han cambiado ,esta sensación de duda que ha emanado de ella me hace estar alerta, aun cuando se someta a mis decisiones puedo temer que tanto el cómo Hux decidan atacarme por la espalda, sin embargo la diferencia entre Sora Ren y Hux es que ella no siempre fue así.

Me acerco a una de las grandes ventanas de la sala y aprovecho en el silencio de la habitación para pensar acerca de lo que paso con Rey, intentando descifrar que es lo que hice mal, no me gusta tener que estar de esta manera con ella me resulta impensable continuar con una guerra inexistente entre nosotros dos, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Comienzo a pensar en cada una de las palabras que dijo esta mañana, ella esta confundida eso los e muy bien puedo sentir ese conflicto interno en ella, pero no puedo ponerlo en palabras, se que piensa en mi pero no tanto como piensa en la resistencia, en Leía y en ese Chico en especial…. Por un momento la rabia invade mi mente pero inmediatamente me deshago de esos pensamientos y continuo intentando descifrar que quiere escuchar, entonces recuerdo la historia de mis padres.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Habíamos pasado todo el día entrenando el maestro y yo, estaba exhausto pero él no me permitirá descansar hasta que concluyera la tarea que me había encomendado, si los demás padawans se esforzaban el doble yo debía esforzarme el triple porque era lo menos que podría esperarse del sobrino del ultimo jedi, del gran maestro Skywalker._

 _-Termine- digo victorioso mientras me acerco a mi maestro, lo veo con una sonrisa en su rostro fugas, pero está ahí_

 _-Bien hecho Ben, Sabia que no me decepcionarías – dice con un tono de voz que demuestra lo orgulloso que esta de mí, hace que todo el dolor y trabajo haya valido la pena, algún día quiero ser como el , deseo poder traer la paz a la galaxia , terminar con el dolor de los planetas que permanecen esclavizados, deseo …. Un día tener una familia feliz._

 _-Ben… así que tan pronto estás pensando en una familia –dice sacándome de mis pensamientos, su semblante es serio, pero no lo suficiente para intimidarme, pero si refleja preocupación ``Familia´´ pienso mientras recuerdo que es algo a lo que el renuncio para estar hoy, aquí de esta manera intentando que surja de las cenizas lo que alguna vez se conoció como la Orden Jedi_

 _-Si…- respondo con sinceridad – pero aún es muy pronto para hablar de ello, espero comprendas maestro que ese será tema a tratar en otra época- le digo burlonamente mientras me siento en una roca_

 _-¿Quieres escuchar una historia interesante? –me pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado_

 _-¿Historia interesante? – pregunto emocionado y desconcertado_

 _\- ¿Alguna vez les has preguntado a tus padres como se conocieron?- me pregunta ahora el mientras una sonrisa de burla aparece en su boca_

 _-Nunca me han hablado de ello – respondo ansioso, el hecho de saber cómo se conocieron aún era para mí un misterio_

 _-Te contare, pero… con la promesa que lo mantendrás en secreto hasta que tu madre te lo cuente por si misma –me pide antes de comenzar a hablar, asiento con la cabeza, ilusionado por escuchar cómo fue que ellos se conocieron y se encontraron por primera vez, como alguien como mi madre una mujer tan hermosa , valiente e inteligente fue a poner los ojos en un hombre tan tosco como lo ha sido mi padre, la idea de saber que finalmente lo sabría me emocionaba de cierta forma…. Después de todo se trata de la historia de mis padres._

 _-Bueno Ben… veamos por donde comenzare- dice mientras hace una pausa- sabes que ella siempre ha sido una mujer que ha luchado contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad con el propósito de traer el orden a la Galaxia y recuperar lo que nuestra madre alguna vez atesoro, el ideal de una república donde es el pueblo a través de sus representantes quien tiene la voz y voto para decidir lo que es mejor para su gente, siempre defendió esos ideales un lugar libre de violencia, corrupción y esclavitud, sin embargo conoces la historia de nuestro padre quien alguna vez fue como tú y como yo pero la oscuridad lo corrompió y surgió el imperio que solo trajo penumbra a la galaxia cobrando miles de vidas inocentes así como la destrucción de planetas que no tenían intervención en guerra entre ellos el planeta de crianza de tu madre –dice con algo de melancolía mientras recuerda aquello – pero ni leía ni yo supimos por muchos años que éramos hermanos, ni siquiera sabíamos de la existencia de uno o del otro, los caminos de la fuerza son misteriosos y un bien día bueno… paso lo que tenía que pasar descubrí quien era mi padre, encontré a su maestro y en ese camino Conocí a Han, en ese camino – dice con una sonrisa en el rostro – esos dos se conocieron y no tienes idea de cómo se odiaban a muerte, puedo jurar que solo veían la oportunidad para intentar matarse –dice mientras ríe, no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, no dudo que mi madre se sintiera así conociendo el comportamiento de padre – pero bueno, pasamos buenos momentos juntos, difíciles por la actitud arrogante que caracteriza a tu padre y la actitud indomable de tu madre, esos me tenían en medio del campo de batalla ya te imaginaras lo difícil que fue para mí, pero entre ellos había algo más a mis espaldas se dedicaban esas miradas que solo un hombre enamorado puede lanzarle a una mujer que ama, tu padre era un casanova tremendo pero nunca conto con que iba a encontrar quien lo domara – dice mientas hace una pausa y ve al horizonte – pero ellos descubrieron que realmente se amaban cuando unos caza recompensas entregaron a Vader a han, - veo como una sombra se asoma en su rostro después de decir el sobre nombre del abuelo, se que le duele, a un cuando han pasado tantos años supongo que jamas puedes reponerte de la desdicha de perder a un padre, espero jamas tener que experimentar eso… o por lo menos no tan pronto - habían ido con un amigo de el llamado Lando – continua la charla mientras agita su cabeza y se rasca la nuca - y bueno… esa historia la sabes, lo traiciono, le entrego y a tu padre lo tuvieron por un buen tiempo en carbonita, pero ante aquella situación tu madre y padre no pudieron resistirlo más y fue cuando leía decidió dar el primer paso, resignada a que Han jamás le aclaraba la situación entre ellos y ante el miedo de perderlo para siempre finalmente le dijo que le amaba –_

 _-¿Y qué paso después?- pregunto emocionado, estoy asombrado sé que mis padres habían pasado por mucho pero siempre pensé que papa había sido quien había dado el primer paso_

 _-¿Qué crees que tu padre le respondió a mi hermana? –dice algo molesto_

 _-Que la amaba, naturalmente – respondo seguro_

 _-No Ben, Hubiera deseado mil veces dijera eso, el vándalo solo respondió que lo sabía –_

 _-¿Qué? tienes que estar bromeando, ¿en una situación así y padre respondió eso?- pregunto incrédulo_

 _-Siii , ese vándalo – dice el tío mientras sonríe_

 _-Waaa, increíble – respondo mientras recargo mi mano en mi pierna_

 _-Ellos se amaron desde la primera vez que se miraron… de ese amor naciste tú, el adorado hijo de mi hermana Leía-_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Tomo mi casco y salgo disparado de la sala de reuniones con destino a mi habitación , no le voy a permitir apartarme de ella una vez más he sido demasiado paciente más de lo que quisiera, esto se resolverá hoy, no voy a permitir que me aleje , no mientras no tenga una respuesta de su parte.

Entro a la habitación y lanzo mi casco por los aires, apresuro mi paso hacia ella, me ve con cara de sorpresa

-¿Que pa- está apunto de preguntar algo pero no le permito continuar, tomo su rostro entre mis manos, mis labios sobre los suyos, rodeo su cuerpo entre mis brazo y lo pego a mi cuerpo, siento su lucha por soltar mi agarre, pero me rehusó a dejarla, le sujeto con mayor fuerza hasta que siento como muerde mis labios, el sabor a hierro producido por mi sangre hace rápidamente acto de presencia, suelto una maldición mientras la escucho llamarme por mi nombre

-Ben...¿ Que estas...- pero no le permito continuar, de nuevo beso sus labios esta vez con más intensidad, quiero que sepa lo que estoy tratando de decir , yo implemente no soy bueno con las palabras, comienzo a sentir como poco a poco deja de luchar y entonces comienza a dejarse llevar por nuestro beso, comienzo a bajar la intensidad, sus labios sobre los míos son un deleite que no estoy dispuesto a permitirme desperdiciar, la beso con delicadeza mientras sujeto su cuerpo como si fuera la cosa más delicada de este mundo, mi mano derecha comienza a descender hasta llegas a sus caderas, mientras con la otra sujeto su rostro , apenas nos separamos por falta de aire y busco inmediatamente su mirada, ahí está ella frente a mí con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, sus cabellos castaños sueltos , sus ojos permanecen cerrados por algunos segundos y se lo que tengo que hacer ahora

\- Creo que me he enamorado de ti Rey- digo finalmente en voz alta, Rey abre inmediatamente sus ojos, son de sorpresa, siento como todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar, no dice nada, solo se limita a observarme y yo hago lo mismo, esperando su respuesta, ninguno de los dos habla por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente después de tanto esperar Rey decide hablar

-Ben… -dice con un tono de voz que refleja su incredulidad – ¿Tu no estas bromeando en este momento conmigo?- pregunta

-No- respondo inmediatamente mientras acaricio su mejilla –No creo que podría jugar con algo como eso –digo mientras hago una pausa – no cuando tú me has pedido una respuesta, lo siento por no decir nada antes y haberte hecho pasar una mala tarde-

-Lose- responde ella mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía- Lose, pero yo también tengo algo de culpa –comienza a decir – Esto no está bien Ben- continua– Lo nuestro no debe ser, no puede ser –dice mientras observo como la tristeza descansa en su mirada

-¿Por qué no puede ser Rey? Tú estás aquí a mi lado ¿Qué nos impide pasar la eternidad de esta manera? – le cuestiono

-Yo no puedo traicionar a la Resistencia- dice segura , el sentimiento de escuchar aquello, poniendo a esas personas antes que nosotros, me hace pasar de un momento a otro del cielo al infierno

-¿porque siempre tienen que ser ellos primero? – pregunto enojado mientras, observo como se suelta del agarre de mis brazos, se aleja de mi de nuevo y me da la espalda

-Jamás debí preguntarte nada, nunca debí orillarte a esto Ben – dice mientras se abraza con sus propios brazos –Nunca debí escucharte decir eso -

-Rey, no tienes que hacernos esto – digo inmediatamente mientras me acerco a ella y la rodeo entre mis brazos – esta vez, elígeme a mí – le pido

-No puedo hacer eso– responde mientras se da media vuelta quedando frente a mí, sus ojos se ven tan cristalinos, sonríe para mi mientras coloca su mano en mi mejilla – no puedo seguirte mientras no quieras alejarte de esta oscuridad – finaliza, acto seguido se para de puntitas y besa fugazmente mis labios – por eso debemos detenernos ahora –

-No creo poder hacer eso – respondo tajante – no puedes hacernos esto Rey –

-Ben...- me llama por mi nombre pero la ignoro, la sola idea de imaginar mi vida sin ella me resulta impensable, no creo podría dejarla ir cuando siento esto – Ben- llama nuevamente sacándome de mis pensamientos - escúchame – me pide mientras retira su mano de mi mejilla y sujeta mi mano – Yo …durante este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta que tus intenciones no son males, pero quizás los métodos que has decidido utilizar no sean los adecuados, yo… yo no puedo seguirte en un camino donde pretendas cambiar la galaxia a través de la intimidación y el terror - no articulo palabra alguna, solo la escucho , su mirada sobre la mía, siento tantas cosas que no pueden ser puestas en palabras, hace una larga pausa pareciera estar pensando lo que esta apunto de decir, percibo duda en ella - aun no es tarde – dice nuevamente – yo vi tu futuro y era mucho más que esto – dice segura – vi la luz que hay en ti, esa luz que la oscuridad se ha encargado de opacar, tu y yo juntos podemos restauran la galaxia volver a lo que un día fue, traer esa paz- finaliza.

-Rey… solo tienes que olvidarte de ellos, únete a mi tu y yo juntos podemos gobernar la galaxia – le repito, no puedo enojarme con ella aun cuando me dice todas esas cosas, aun cuando contradice mis métodos, aun cuando su pensamiento acerca de la primera orden sea distinto –no lo entiendes, ellos son quienes están provocando realmente la perdición de la galaxia –

-no es así Ben, no puedo darte la razón en eso, porque he estado con ellos como tú lo estuviste un día – me dice mientras sujeta mi mano más fuerte – sé que tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que defiende la resistencia, así como se lo mucho que te atormenta estar entre las sombras, no tienes que hacer más esto… ahora eres tu quien comanda esta Orden – dice ella

-No puedo hacer eso Rey, no puedo traicionar a mis hombres- confieso

-No puedo Traicionar a la Resistencia Ben- repite mientras recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos

-Por hoy dejemos este tema por la paz- le pido mientras acerco su cuerpo más al mío y recargo mi barbilla sobre su cabeza – Pensemos en ti y en mí, no quiero pelear… no esta noche –

-Lo entiendo- responde mientras nos quedamos sumergidos por no se cuánto tiempo en nuestro abrazo, sin decir palabra alguna, con la compañía del otro.

* * *

 **CABALLEROS REN POV**

-Kylo siente compasión por esa chica – dice Jace Ren mientras se recarga en la puerta de la entrada de su habitación, frente a el Sora Ren descansa en uno de los sillones del lugar cruzando las piernas y jugando con los dedos de sus manos

-Lose- responde sin titubear –esa mujer puede representar un riesgo para la primera orden, alguien como ella, una rebelde no debería de estar aquí – dice el caballero mientras se pone de pie – Su presencia puede nublar el juicio de nuestro maestro Jace-

Dentro de la misma habitación los seis Caballeros Ren descansaban, cada uno en su mundo, Andrew y Cale se veían preocupados, entendían el sentimiento de su maestro hacia su consorte, porque ellos tenían un secreto que no podía ser rebelado y que Kylo Ren había guardado, Ellos no podían traicionar a su maestro, pero tampoco a sus ideales

-Deberían detener esta charla Jace , Sora- dijo Andrew mientras se aproximaba a ellos – no debo recordarles que el Maestro Kylo es ahora Líder Supremo, le debemos nuestra lealtad y fidelidad, jamás estuvimos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad, nosotros venimos con el porque lo deseamos –

-¿A que viene eso ahora Andrew, estas de parte de esa mujer? –pregunta Sora Ren burlonamente mientras le hace frente

-No te confundas Sora, no estoy de lado de nadie, estoy del lado de la causa, de la razón y si buscas desafiar a Kylo a través de la consorte podría costarte la vida – dice amenazante el caballero – por tu bien, mantén la compostura y recuerda que tenemos una misión asignada – finaliza Andrew mientras le hace una señal a Cale para salir de la habitación.

\- Creo que Andrew tiene razón – dijo Jace mientras cruzaba los brazos

\- No bromees Jace- dice Sora mientras toma asiento – No soy tan estúpida para imponerme al Maestro Kylo sola , pero me sigue atormentando que esa mujer pueda representar la debilidad de nuestro maestro – confiesa mientras cruza las manos y comienza a comerse las uñas de las manos

-¿Es solo eso lo que te preocupa Sora? – pregunta Jace en tono serio mientras se aproxima a ella – ¿No será acaso que te has enamorado de nuestro maestro? – finaliza el Caballero Ren.


	7. PRISIONERA

Hola que tal lectores les saluda su Darcyi desde una Galaxia no tan lejana, esperando que esten teniendo una buena semana, bueno se preguntaran¿ jueves y tenemos capítulo? Siii a decir estaba de buen humor y me dije ¿Porque no publicarlo ahora? , así que disfrutenlo,

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de LucasFilm y Disney  
 **  
**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **"PRISIONERA DEL BESO QUE NUNCA DEBISTE DARME"**

 **REY POV**

"Soy prisionera del beso que nunca debiste darme" eso viene a mi cabeza mientras veo como duerme Ben, sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo sé que no tiene la intención de soltarme sin embargo la culpa comienza a invadirme a momentos, porque sé que esto está mal, sé que no debo enamorarme de alguien como él, se que ni siquiera deberíamos estar juntos de esta forma.

Paso los dedos de mi mano por su cabello y retiro algunos de ellos que no me permiten ver su rostro, nunca creí que podría ver a alguien como Ben en una situación de vulnerabilidad como esta, luce tan relajado, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro mientras coloco con cuidado mi mano sobre su mejilla y acaricio su cicatriz _"yo le hice esto"_ pienso _"¿cómo este hombre puede haberse enamorado de alguien como yo?"_ me pregunto mientras disfruto de verle de esa manera.

Pronto lo observo comenzar a moverse y cierro mis ojos rápidamente temiendo ser descubierta, siento como se sienta en la cama, pero me avergüenza abrir mis ojos _"¿habrá tenido alguna pesadilla? "_ pienso inmediatamente pero el sentimiento de vergüenza no me permite hacer movimiento alguno , siento su mirada posarse sobre mí , no dice nada solo me observa por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente siento como coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho y con su mano rodea mi abdomen , susurra algo que soy incapaz de escuchar, dejo pasar algunos minutos hasta que finalmente siento como su respiración se vuelve lenta, _"se ha vuelto a quedar dormido "_ pienso mientras abro lentamente mis ojos, y ahí está el con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, al igual que un niño indefenso, pronto lo rodeo con mis brazos y comienzo a acariciar su cabello mientras la curiosidad de saber que fue lo que lo perturbo me agobia, siento sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo con más fuerza " _¿Está despierto?"_ Pienso inmediatamente

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- le pregunto en voz baja mientras continuo acariciando su cabello, pasan los segundos y no responde nada, solo sujeta mi cuerpo como si no hubiese mañana , no articulo palabra alguna hasta que finalmente decide hablar

-Si…- responde sin decir más, decido desistir de la idea de preguntar y solo me limito a acariciar sus cabeza esperando tranquilizarlo, la idea de que alguien como Ben tenga pesadillas me resulta impensable, alguien tan fuerte y poderoso dominado por sueños que no pueden ser puestos en palabras; parece que hasta una persona como el… puede sentir el miedo provocado por las pesadillas.

Paso el resto de la noche acariciando su cabello, la vergüenza me asalta por momentos, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre de esta manera, el tener este contacto con el me resulta tan extraño pero no desagradable, su cercanía me hace sentir tranquila, pero siempre la tranquilidad que me provoca va acompañada de la culpabilidad, del sentimiento de pensar en que todo esto es incorrecto que pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y esto solo hará la despedida más insoportable.

Abro mis ojos esperando encontrarlo a mi lado , pero no es así, por un momento la decepción me invade _"Es una pena"_ pienso mientras sujeto las sabanas que cubren mi cuerpo ,me siento al borde de la cama y comienzo a buscarlo por la habitación esperando encontrarlo en algún rincón, pero es inútil seguramente debe haber salido a atender alguna de sus obligaciones; dejo escapar un suspiro y me quedo por algunos instantes absorta en mis pensamientos, aun cuando estoy con Ben… aun cuando siento esta sensación una voz en mi cabeza constantemente me dice _" Corre, Corre antes de que sea tarde "_ , tengo miedo, no de la persona que paso la noche durmiendo sobre mi pecho, no de este lugar donde me mantienen confinada, No… nada de eso me provoca miedo, nada me aterra más que esto que estoy comenzando a sentir.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Abro mis ojos y lo primero con lo que me encuentro es con el rostro de la mujer que ha atrapado mi corazón, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras la observo, sus facciones lucen tan relajadas su pecho sube y baja con tanta tranquilidad y sus manos rodean mi espalda y mi _cabeza " me consoló durante toda la noche "_ me digo para mis adentros mientras me muevo con sumo cuidado intentando no despertarla, me siento a su lado y me quedo contemplando aquella vista por algunos minutos _" es perfecta… Perfecta para mí "_ pienso egoístamente mientras me acerco a ella y le robo un beso, no quiero separarme de ella, quiero estar en sus brazos y que este en los míos, me rehusó a imaginarme de ahora en adelante en un mundo donde ella no se encuentre en el

-No voy a dejarte ir Rey – le susurro mientras beso su frente.

Tomo las sabanas y me aseguro de taparla bien antes de ponerme de pie, paso los dedos de mis manos por mis cabellos, acto seguido me dirijo al compartimiento donde descansa mi ropa y tomo lo que necesito antes de irme a dar una larga ducha.

Cuando salgo del baño me percato que aún sigue durmiendo, sonrió al verla tan tranquila durmiendo en mi cama, jamás creí que ella estaría aquí de esta manera conmigo, me siento como un tonto nunca creí que alguien como yo sería capaz de sentir esto por alguien más.

Me dirijo a la entrada de la habitación y tomo mi casco preparado para seguir con las tareas que me esperan, le dedico una mirada rápida _, "no quiero irme "_ pienso mientras abro la escotilla y salgo de la habitación

 **SALA DE REUNIONES**

-Has pedido hablar conmigo a solas Reaven ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras observo como la preocupación se refleja en su cara, no dice nada por algunos minutos, como si estuviera pensando lo que está apunto de decir - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto nuevamente, esta vez mi tono de voz delata mis intenciones de saber ahora mismo que está sucediendo

-En realidad no es nada Maestro, Solo quería informarle que no podremos partir hoy tal y como lo había prometido – comienza a decir – Sucede que por la noche mientras Cale y Andrew entrenaban, ambos se lastimaron, no es nada de seriedad pero necesitaran algunos días hasta poder estar de vuelta – finaliza mientras se lleva la mano a la boca

-¿Qué ha pasado Reaven?- pregunto – ¿Cómo es posible que dos Caballeros Ren de su Talla se lastimaran de esa manera? –

-No lose maestro- dice Reaven, mientras cruza los brazos – Ah decir verdad- continua mientras hace una pausa, dudoso de lo que esta apunto de decir pero no se contiene – No creo que haya sido un accidente – confiesa

-Lo imaginaba – digo mientras cierro mis ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro

-Creo que ambos han tenido una pelea pero, se rehúsan a decir palabra alguna – dice Reaven mientras desvié la mirada hacia lo que se encuentra tras las grandes ventanas que yacen tras de mi.

-Por esta vez…- comienzo a hablar – dejémoslo pasar Reaven – su rostro refleja la sorpresa al escucharme articular aquellas palabras, puedo imaginar lo que ha pasado con esos dos pero, no puedo decirlo, al final es algo que no me importa – Solo adviérteles que es la primera y última vez que permito algo así –

-Maestro – dice Reaven mientras observo como una risa fugas se posa en la comisura de sus labios _"Así que hasta alguien tan hostil como él puede sentir empatía"_ pienso por un momento

-Estabas preocupado acerca de cómo iba reaccionar ¿ O me equivoco? – digo con un tono de voz Burlón pero sin perder el control, después de todo no puedo darme el lujo de mostrarles abertura alguna.

\- ¿Cómo..?- pregunta aun cuando sabe la respuesta

-Sigo siendo su maestro, sin embargo diles lo que te he dicho algo como esto no volverá a ser pasado por alto, la siguiente vez habrá consecuencias- finalizo mientras le doy la espalda – si eso era todo , puedes retirarte Reaven-

Escucho el sonido de las puertas cerrándose, y me giro nuevamente para tomar asiento en donde hasta hacia algunos minutos revisaba los asuntos pendientes, la cantidad de armamento que debía ser comprado, la situación actual de algunos de los planetas que habían sido liberados de la esclavitud pero que se mantenían rindiendo su lealtad a la Primera Orden y entonces encontré entre todo aquello un informe muy interesante.

-Anakin Skywalker – susurre mientras comenzaba a ojear de inmediato aquello, me resultaba algo casi imposible de creer, aquello no podía ser cierto ¿De verdad se trataba de mi abuelo? , cada página revelaba algo que resultaba dificil de creer, esta historia la sabia, la sabía muy bien pero al parecer alguien más la sabia mucho mejor que yo , habían encontrado los escritos del maestro de mi abuelo, del Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sorprendido ante aquello que había sido puesto ante mis ojos, inmediatamente mande a llamar al General Hux esperando respuestas contundentes acerca de aquello ¿Cómo habían logrado mis hombres conseguir algo como esto? , la emoción invadía mi ser, nublando mi juicio por algunos momentos hasta que paso por mi mente aquello _"Es una trampa "_ esas palabras hicieron que volviera inmediatamente a mis cabales, tenía que analizar la situación, la mayoría en la galaxia sabia mi nombre, sabían de dónde provenía y en lo que me había convertido esto… esto podría tratarse de eso, una trampa, un truco sucio que alguien pretende utilizar en mi contra para engañarme.

-Líder Supremo – habla Hux mientras entra a la Habitación - Me ha mandado a llamar ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta inmediatamente, le veo con esa pose tan recta que le caracteriza, permitiendo que sus manos descansen tras su espalda y aguardando por lo que sea que este apunto de decir

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras alzo una de mis cejas y dejo caer en la mesa el informe bajo el nombre Anakin Skywalker, su reacción no indican sorpresa alguna, él lo sabía , entonces me lo hizo llegar – Por tu reacción puedo suponer estabas al tanto de esto – digo con un tono de voz que refleja mi malestar

-Si Señor – confiesa –después de todo cada informe antes de llegar a usted pasa por mi equipo –

-Lo entiendo, así que ¿ Que tienes que decir al respecto? – Pregunto mientras lo miro con fiereza - ¿de dónde ha salido esto? –

-Uno de nuestros hombres lo ha encontrado mientras visitaba Tatooine al ver el nombre en el libro y revisar su contenido se percató que se trataba de vestigios de la Orden Jedi, sin embargo… no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba de Darth Vader – finalizo mientras seguía mirándome con eso ojos arrogantes

-Lo entiendo – articulo mientras comienzo mi andar por la habitación, siento sus ojos seguir cada uno de mis movimientos, puedo sentirlo… si en el puedo sentir esa chispa de ira, rencor y odio… continuo… profundizo a través de la fuerza en el… alguien como el… que no es un usuario le sería difícil percatarse de lo que hago …y entonces lo encuentro _" Ahí está "_ pienso , mientras levanto la mano y lo hago caer de rodillas ante mi – Debiste ser más sincero – digo mientras me aproximo hacia el – nos abrías evitado todo este teatro – finalizo con un tono de voz amenazante y sin piedad me introduzco en sus memorias.

 _Veo la llegada del stormtrooper a la base, si… tiene algo en sus manos y se lo entrega a Hux… es un libro, es el mismo libro y trae grabadas las iniciales de Obi- Wan Kenobi , le ordena que se aleje y comienza su andar hacia su habitación y entonces empieza a leer lo que yace en su interior hasta que finalmente llega a un fragmento que dice :_

 _"Perdí a mi hermano en aquella batalla en Mustafart y ahora como cobardes, los últimos Jedi que quedamos debemos vivir recluidos en las sombras, he perdido a mi hermano, a mi amigo y he tenido que separar a sus dos hijos, yo le he fallado a mi hermano, a mi amigo , a mi Padawan…. Le he permitido ser corrompido por el lado oscuro"._

Salgo de su mente y observo su rostro pálido, Hux debe estar agotado, le veo dejarse caer completamente sobre la superficie plana de aquel suelo metálico, su dificultad al respirar y una vez más siento sus ojos llenos de ira posarse sobre mí , eso no me importa, le doy un par de minutos para que se recupere mientras continuo observándolo _"Así que no ha mentido, muy bien Hux "_ pienso

-Puedes retirarte- digo finalmente cuando lo observo ponerse de pie, su cuerpo tiembla amenazando con colapsar en cualquier instante, le veo morderse la comisura de los labios, su rostro sigue pálido , finalmente logra ponerse en pie y comienza su andar, observo como abre la puerta con dificultad , se gira a verme y continua mirándome de la misma manera que hacía unos instantes, la arrogancia está ahí

-Lo pasare por alto esta vez- articulo haciéndolo que abra sus ojos de par en par, no se percató de su actuar puedo suponer, asiente con la cabeza y sale de la habitación.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me llevo las manos al casco que porto y escucho el sonido de los seguros desprendiéndose, tomo el casco y lo dejo descansar en la mesa inmediatamente retiro con mis dedos los cabellos que se han pegado a mi rostro, por alguna razón he comenzado a sudar, esa sensación de calor que mi cuerpo irradia, mezclada con una pisca de duda me hace quedarme absorto en mis pensamientos una vez más.

Me acerco nuevamente a la mesa donde hacía unos momentos analizaba los reportes de actividades y comienzo a revisar uno a uno lo que se me ha entregado, el libro del Caballero Jedi, la información de los planetas.

- _Ben_ …- escucho la voz de Rey en mi cabeza sacándome del mundo en que había quedado absorto –Ben – me llama de nuevo, me giro sobre los talones y una vez más la tengo frente a mi

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto inmediatamente mientras me siento en la mesa y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, no dice nada por algunos minutos, siento sus ojos posarse sobre los míos, pensando en lo que está apunto de decir, percibo el dudar en ella y le observo acercarse a mi quedando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de mi

-necesito que vengas a la habitación – me pide dudosa – hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte – confiesa

No dudo dos veces en dejar de lado todo el trabajo, rompemos la conexión y me coloco de nuevo el casco mientras me dirijo a la salida con destino a mi habitación, recorro los pasillos hasta llegar a ella, por algunos instantes me parece eterno mi andar hasta que me posiciono en la entrada, doy un par de golpes anunciando mi llegada y justo en el momento en que se abre la escotilla , esta ahí frente a mi esperándome junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, su mirada se cruza con la mía aún bajo la frialdad de este casco, la observo hacer una mueca de disgusto al percatarse que no he retirado mis artefactos

-Quiero ver tu rostro Ben- me pide mientras comienza a acercarse a mí , la obedezco y comienzo a deshacerme de los guantes que cubren mis manos y el casco que esconde debajo aquella marca que me ha propiciado la mujer que se encuentra parada frente a mi, detiene su andar y queda a unos cuantos pasos de mi, la siento… siento que hay algo que esta apunto de decirme pero la vacilación a lo que está por hacer está presente , por unos segundos siento debilidad en la barrera que me impide ver y escuchar sus pensamientos "¿ _deberé decirle?"_ escucho finalmente acto seguido se fortalece y clausura aquel punto de quiebre.

-¿qué estás pensando tanto que no puedes decirme?- pregunto impaciente mientras la observo cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Ben.- me llama de nuevo por ese nombre, cierro los ojos e intento regularizar mi respiración, ese nombre por el que tanto gusta de llamarme, cada vez que lo escucho… es duro – Yo… necesito ver con mis ojos ese libro – suelta sin más tomándome completamente por sorpresa

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto con algo de sorpresa, es imposible

-No lo es- responde inmediatamente como si mis pensamientos escuchara, no es verdad – recuerda que he sido yo quien ha levantado la barrera intentando no veas a través de mi Ben, pero tu… tu no lo has hecho – confiesa mientras retrocede unos pasos

-Rey- digo su nombre con malestar, me siento como un tonto he permitido que alguien como ella me tome con la guardia baja –me has tomado por sorpresa, pero supongo que de nada servirá hacerse el tonto – le explico entonces – lo que tu deseas ver…no es más que el diario de Obi- Wan Kenobi , no es algo tan agradable de leer –

-Lose, he visto el fragmento en tu mente- dice nuevamente, ese comentario me hace enojar, pero no me atrevo a hacer reproche alguno, después de todo he sido quien le ha permitido entrar en mis memorias, nadie me lo ha pedido y yo como un usuario débil de la fuerza he permitido el acceso _"Patético"_ resuenan las palabras de Snoke en mi cabeza, la agito intentando alejar aquellas palabras.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver ahí?- pregunto interesado en obtener una respuesta inmediata

-Yo quiero saber más acerca de la Orden Jedi- confianza – sé que él era un Caballero uno de los mejores Audaz, leal y entregado a la Orden , Leía me lo dijo y saber que aún hay rastros de lo que ha sido escrito me llena de intriga , yo quiero saber más de él, de entender como un discípulo que alguna vez lucho a su espalda se volvió una sombra… se permitió caer al lado oscuro – finaliza mientras me ve a los ojos nos vemos fijamente uno al otro en silencio por algunos segundos sin decir nada, se lo que quiere, puedo fácilmente dárselo pero ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

-Son solo las memorias de un viejo – digo mientras cruzo mis brazos – sabes que puede haber tantas cosas que solo te generen una confusión mayor, permíteme ser quien te guie si dudas sobre la fuerza tienes-

-No – responde de inmediato – No es solo eso Ben –continua – Ese libro resolvería dudas que me han rondado – dice con un tono de voz que refleja en el las ganas de conseguirlo

-¿ Que dudas? – pregunto curioso mientras la observo,

-No puedo decírtelo – dice tajante siento como una ola de calor acecha mi rostro, respiro y cierro mis ojos por algunos segundos, hoy no tengo deseos de pelear con ella, decido pasar por alto aquello

-Está bien…- respondo finalmente – voy a traer el libro- finalizo mientras observo como esa chispa de satisfacción descansa en ella – pero… no será tan fácil Rey – digo con malicia, la veo fruncir el ceño mientras inclina su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda – él ha empleado un lenguaje que parece tiene ciertas particularidades, supongo lo hizo por protección pero no puedo asegurarte puedas entender todo el contenido aun así ¿quieres verlo?- pregunto

-Si- dice ella de inmediato

\- Entiendo– digo mientras hago una pausa – pero deberá ser en otro momento, hoy me encuentro indispuesto a volver a salir de aquí –confieso mientras paso a su costado y me tumbo sobre el sillón que está cerca de la ventana, cubro mi rostro con uno de mis brazos, me siento exhausto, hay algo que está mal en este momento no se lo que es, pero …

-Ben- me interrumpe el sonido de su voz de mis pensamientos -¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta preocupada una vez más

-estoy bien- respondo de inmediato sin retirar mi brazo, me siento tan exhausto, es como si nuevamente hubiera estado en batalla – solo necesito descansar – digo con un tono de voz más suave intentando tranquilizarla

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy? –pregunta mientras toma asiento a mi lado, me rehusó a tener una conversación con ella en ese momento, de verdad no me siento bien en este momento, no después de haber leído aquello

 _"Anakin se había enamorado de la Senadora Padme, aún recuerdo lo nervioso que estuvo la primera vez que se encontraron después de muchos años, mi amigo, mi hermano estaba enamorado, podía sentir como la luz en su corazón se incrementaba pero de igual forma la oscuridad ascendía, sentía su conflicto, él era consciente de ello al igual que yo, el camino de un Caballero Jedi no era fácil debíamos renunciar a toda clase de ataduras emocionales, pero el , mi joven Padawan cayo presa de uno de los sentimientos más bellos pero peligrosos de un Jedi …el amor"_

 _"El amor resulto ser el arma perfecta para atraer al elegido, a mi hermano, a mi amigo al lado oscuro"_

-Solo necesito dormir un poco – le pido a rey mientras tomo su mano – no tienes que preocuparte por mi , no hoy- respondo mientras cierro mis ojos e intento alejar aquellos pensamientos , el amor… el amor que mi abuelo sentía por mi abuela fue lo que le llevo al lado oscuro.


	8. SENTIMIENTOS DESCUBIERTOS

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **" SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO"**

 **REY POV**

Ben luce tan vulnerable en este momento, no ha querido decirme nada pero se que algo anda mal, él no es así no es el tipo de persona que cede tan fácilmente a mis peticiones y mucho menos a no hacer ningún movimiento cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro, su mano sujeta la mía gentilmente, le observo mientras cubre su rostro con su brazo, se que debe haberse enterado de algo y le ha afectado; poco a poco comienzo a sentir como su agarre se va debilitando, hasta que finalmente soy yo quien le sujeta con algo de fuerza,

-Ben – susurro su nombre mientras coloco mi mano sobre su brazo que cubre su rostro , comienzo a retirarlas poco a poco, no opone resistencia alguna por lo que me confirma que ha caído en un sueño profundo, pongo su brazo a un costado de su cuerpo y me quedo por algunos minutos observando su rostro mientras duerme, luce tan relajado , los años que tiene no parecen reflejarse en este momento, Ben luce tan indefenso , sus cabellos oscuros y quebrados caen sutilmente sobre su rostro , me limito a retirar aquellos mechones que no me permiten contemplar mejor aquella vista, sus pestañas son tan largas que la tentación de tocarles se presenta y aprovecho la oportunidad, es increíble ¿Cómo un hombre puede tener las pestañas tan largas?, poso mi vista en la cicatriz que le he propiciado haciendo que esa punzada de culpa no tarde en aparecer, cuando pienso en que fui yo quien le causo esto a su rostro no puedo sentir culpabilidad , acerco mi mano y comienzo a deslizar con la yema de mis dedos la larga y fina línea que comienza desde la parte superior de su ceja hasta llegar más haya de su cuello

-Oh…Ben ¿Cómo pude hacer esto?- le susurro mientras aparto mi mano, el continua tan inmerso en sus sueños, por segundos le veo hacer gestos de disgusto pero pasan rápidamente, continuo sujetando su mano mientras disfruto de la vista, Ben solo aun creo en que puedes redimirte de todas tus decisiones de verdad lo deseo, no quiero… no quiero que te pierdas por completo en la oscuridad, no cuando me has mostrado que aun queda en tu corazón algo de bondad.

Paso el resto de la tarde a su lado, vigilando su sueño , observando como su pecho sube y baja tranquilamente, _"Ben como desearía que hubieras tomado mi mano en ese momento, que tomaras la decisión de ir conmigo"_ pienso mientras retiro uno de sus cabellos que cae sobre su frente, lo veo abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Te he despertado?- pregunto mientras suelto su mano, pero este rápidamente la recupera mientras se queda mirándome fijamente por algunos minutos.

-¿Has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo?- pregunta con incredulidad mientras se sienta, su rostro queda a escasos centímetros del mío mientras sujeta mi mano y la coloca sobre su pecho

-Si…- respondo mientras hago una pausa y desvió mi vista, está demasiado cercas, será acaso que disfruta tanto de invadir los espacios personales – Parecía que estabas teniendo pesadillas – comienzo a balbucear mientras veo a otro lado – Y preferí quedarme a tu lado… como tu lo hiciste conmigo – confieso, giro mi cabeza y entonces sus ojos se encuentran con los mios, la sorpresa que reflejan empiezan a provocar en mi la vergüenza – no me veas de esa forma – le pido mientras intento zafar mi mano de su agarre

-¿Cómo?- pregunta el fingiendo ingenuidad

-Ben… por favor- le suplico

-¿Por favor que Rey? – dice con un tono de voz suave pero como siempre imponente – deja de resistirte a esto – me susurra mientras con su mano libre sujeta mi rostro y me obliga a mirarlo, siento la sangre de mi cuerpo acumularse en mis mejillas, su rostro a escaso centímetros del mío, sus labios entre abiertos amenazando en cualquier instante asaltar los míos, el aroma a hierva buena que por alguna razón emana de su boca ….están…– Tu también lo sientes – dice mientras una sonrisa se asoma fugazmente en sus labios

-No digas tonterías – digo mientras intento pararme sin éxito – Detén esto de una buena vez – le pido, lo siento tomar mi mano con más fuerza, en tanto su mano que había descendido de mi mejilla hasta mis caderas vuelve de nuevo a acuñar mi rostro, veo en sus ojos de nuevo esa gentileza, me toma por sorpresa, no puedo evitar resistirme a ello… no quiero apartar mi mirada de la suya, lo veo aproximarse a mi lentamente.

\- ¿No vas a detenerme?- me susurra cuando está a nada de rosar sus labios con los míos, siento la respiración agitada, mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse como si ardiera en llamas, sonríe – Eso creía – susurra mientras sus labios se posan sobre los míos, cierro mis ojos y enredo los dedos de mis manos entre sus cabellos profundizando nuestro beso, lo hace lentamente siento como los latidos de mi corazón comienzan a incrementarse con cada roce de sus labios sobre míos, una corriente eléctrica comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza mientras siento como Ben aumenta la intensidad del beso, no puedo evitar entre abrir mis labios cuando siento la ferocidad con la que su boca asalta a la mía y pronto siento su lengua introducirse en mi cavidad, aquello me toma por sorpresa e intento apartarle con mis manos pero es inútil, en un movimiento rápido se encarga de aprisionar estas hasta que finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Detente- le pido con dificultad, mientras con mis manos empujo su pecho intentando detenerlo, siento su mirada penetrante sobre mi pero me rehusó a verle; mi pecho sube y baja tan acelerado que temo caer ahí mismo, comienzo a buscar el contacto de sus ojos con los míos para encontrarme entonces con esa sonrisa que desconocía , justo en la comisura de sus labios lo veo incrédula mientras toma mi rostro con una de sus mano y con la otra sujeta mi cadera intentando atraer más cerca nuestros cuerpos – esto no está bien – digo mientras agacho mi cabeza intentando evitar me bese nuevamente

-Rey- me llama mientras toma con delicadeza mi barbilla y me obliga a verle – No tienes que temer-comienza a decir - no estamos haciendo nada malo – me asegura, pero sé que no es así, sé que incluso él lo sabe, esto… esto jamás debió de ser nunca debió pasar porque Ben y yo pertenecemos a bandos diferentes, yo no puedo enamorarme de Ben Solo.

 **KYLO REN POV**

No articula palabra alguna, solo está ahí frente a mí, desviando su mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando… pensando cosas que no soy camas de describir, continuo sujetando su cintura y con mi otra mano me rehusó a terminar con el contacto de mi mano con su rostro, la veo cerrar sus ojos mientras deja escapar un suspiro, sé que está preocupada, sé que se siente igual que yo… sé que teme amarme

-Rey- la llamo de nuevo intentando sacarla de ese mundo donde se a sumergido, lentamente levanta su vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los mío, ahí está, justo esa mirada que vi el día que le dije aquellas palabras hirientes en el trono de Snoke – No me veas de esa forma – le pido mientras acaricio su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos , deslizo mi mano hasta su cuello y pego mi frente con la suya mientras cierro mis ojos, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle pero a veces las palabras simplemente no salen.

-Ben…- me llama con melancolía – Ambos sabemos que esto no va a funcionar, solo nos haremos más daño. Sabes que hará dolorosa la despedida – dice ella mientras acaricia mis cabellos

-No me gusta que me veas de esta forma – le pido mientras opto por mantener cerrados mis ojos, el tenerla así de cerca, de esta manera por ahora me es suficiente - ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente permanecer a mi lado?- vuelvo a preguntar

-Porque no estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones – responde ella con pesadez mientras desliza sus manos hasta mi rostro – Aun no es tarde – vuelve a decir

-Ya es tarde- le repito mientras abro mis ojos y separo mi frente del contacto de la suya, nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo – Sabes que no puedo volver atrás –

-Nadie se va para siempre realmente – me repite mientras una chispa de esperanza se aviva en ella, lo siento, siento las emociones de Rey su lazo de nuevo se ha debilitado… de nuevo me deja ver con solo tocarnos lo que está pensando, sonrió para ella – Ben por favor ven conmigo – me dice con un tono de voz que suena más a una suplica

-No puedo – le susurro mientras, su mirada de desilusión ante mis palabras vuelve a hacerse presente, pero esta vez hare que entienda porque – Escúchame por una vez – le pido mientras sujeto sus manos entre las mías – Leía … Esa mujer alguna vez intento por sus medios después de la caída del imperio, luego de la caída de mi abuelo volver a construir aquello que la abuela tanto defendió… de las cenizas intento reconstruir lo que alguna vez se conoció como Republica, pero fallo- digo mientras hago una pausa

-¿Cómo que fallo?- pregunta ella mientras la sorpresa se refleja en su mirada _, "ella no lo sabía"_ pienso mientras continuo con la historia.

-Si Rey, fracaso aquello no llego a ningún lugar, como siempre las personas se separaron debido a sus ideales, había quienes querían que la republica gobernara la galaxia y había otros que defendían la independización y soberanía de cada uno de los planetas, aquello fallo…. Después bueno conoces la historia, es lo que nos tiene aquí- finalizo

-Pero aun así Ben… Esto.. Esto no es lo correcto, este no es el camino que se debe seguir – continua diciendo mientras sujeta con fuerza mis manos.

-Rey- le llamo – Paremos por Hoy, por favor – le pido mientras me pongo de pie

-Ben- me llama desde la cama

-Es suficiente- digo subiendo un poco el tono de voz, me reprendo mentalmente al percatarme que quizá me he pasado, me giro para verle y ahí está esa expresión que odio ver en su cara, su mirada viendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación mientras se muerde la comisura de sus labios, la veo sujetar con fuerza las sabanas, no puedo evitar sentirme patético ante aquello

-Lo siento- susurro mientras aprieto los nudillos de mis manos – Yo.. No quiero hablar de eso – le pido, espero que diga algo, no lo hace solo me ignora, justo cuando estoy a punto de articular algo Rey habla

-¿Porque no simplemente me dejas ir Ben?- dice con pesar mientras voltea a verme - ¿Para qué hacer esto más doloroso?-

-No quiero que te vayas – digo mientras me acerco a ella

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte– dice enojada – Detén esto de una buena vez, deja de confundirme Kylo Ren – dice finalmente haciéndome parar en seco " _Kylo_ " pienso, no me había llamado por ese nombre

-Rey –

-Solo déjame- dice con la voz quebrada mientras me da la espalda y veo como su cuerpo comienza a temblar, _"¿Qué he hecho?"_ Pienso

-Re…Lo siento – digo de nuevo mientras me siento en el borde de la cama y la observo alejarse de mi

-Te he pedido que me dejes, basta de esto Kylo deja de jugar conmigo – dice de nuevo, siento la frialdad en cada palabra que sale de su boca

-Deja de llamarme por ese nombre – digo enojado mientras jalo la sabana – No hagas esto Rey, ¿porque siempre soy yo quien tiene que perder?… ¿porque tengo que ser siempre el que sea lanzado? – pregunto enojado

-No intentes cambiar las cosas Ben, yo jamás te he querido apartar de mi lado, yo desee que tomaras mi mano y te fueras conmigo, que dejaras todo esto- dice bruscamente y me da la cara, mi sorpresa es evidente cuando veo como lagrimas silenciosas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas, la observo percatarse de ello y bruscamente retirarlas con los puños de sus manos deja la zona roja – Deja de verme así – me grita enojada – Deja de hacerme ver tan débil –

-Rey, las cosas no son así- digo intentando reprimir aquellos sentimientos de enojo- Es solo que.. Porque siempre tiene que ser las cosas así- guardo silencio por algunos segundos mientras veo como la ira se hace presente en su mirar – No me veas así- le pido nuevamente – yo realmente no quiero perderte rey -

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, ella desvía la mirada y se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo, la observo sujetar las sabanas con fuerza, su respiración se agita , claramente lucha por contener las lágrimas… no me gusta esto, no me gusta este sentimiento, quiero tomarla entre mis brazos pero no puedo todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar… y eso es algo en lo que no soy bueno.

 **REY POV**

La confusión invade mi mente, quiero… quiero permanecer a su lado pero no puedo seguirlo en este camino que solo lleva a la destrucción y la oscuridad, no puedo permitirlo.

Siento una impotencia increíble ante aquella situación, no me atrevo a articular palabra alguna nuevamente, no quiero verlo a la cara, me siento en un encrucijada donde estoy siendo engañada, donde yo misma soy quien se miente, Ben… Ben tengo que dejarlo ir. No me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, siento su mirada penetrante sobre mí, no dice palabra alguna solo está sentado ahí esperando a que hable, no hace ningún movimiento pero lo siento al igual que él me siente, se cuáles son sus deseos pero no puedo perimirme ceder ante ellos.

-Necesito que me dejes a solas – le pido cuando me siento más calmada, capaz de hablar sin romper en llanto,

-No- responde inmediatamente mientras siento sus intenciones de acercarse a mi – no puedo dejarte sola mientras estas así- dice con un tono de voz imponente

-Detén este juego de una vez- le pido mientras volteo a verlo – Solo… necesito estar a solas ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender?- digo con algo de fastidio

-No, no es algo que sea difícil de entender – dice con un tono de voz que refleja su frustración – pero no quiero dejar esto sin arreglar –

-No hay nada que arreglar Ben- digo mientras me muerto la comisura de los labios intentando contenes mis ganas de llorar

-No llores- me pide mientras se acerca a mi –Yo… no se que se supone que deba decir, pero No quiero dejarte ir Rey- dice mientras coloca su mano sobre la mía –Por favor- susurra

-No hagas esto más difícil- le pido mientras aparto bruscamente su agarre y me levanto de la cama, intento alejarme de el sin éxito, siento pronto sus brazos rodearme por la espalda –Ben- lo llamo cuando siento respiración en mi cuello

-Rey, no quiero que intentes alejarme de ti- confiesa mientras me sujeta con mayor fuerza , por un momento siento como si mis piernas fueran a fallarme y agradezco la fuerza con que me sostiene.

-Tienes que dejarme ir - vuelvo a pedirle

-No puedo- responde inmediatamente

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono mientras intento zafarme de sus brazos sin éxito

-porque te amo – confiesa tomándome completamente por sorpresa… fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que no iba ser tan fácil dejar a Ben Solo porque yo también lo amaba.


	9. NO QUIERO PERDERTE

HOLA QUE TAL QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE CONTINUEN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA COMO YO LO HAGO AL ESCRIBIRLA, ESTA SEMANA COMPARTIRE CON USTEDES UN TRISTE SUCESO, HACE DOS SEMANAS LIMPIARON MI PC POR ERROR BORRARON TODA MI DOCUMENTACIÓN ENTRE ELLO LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD HABÍA ENTRADO EN UNA ESPECIE DE TRISTEZA DESESPERANTE PORQUE LLEVABA ESCRITA LA HISTORIA HASTA EL CAPITULO 11, ASÍ QUE ME DOLIÓ HABER PERDIDO MI INFORMACIÓN, SIN MÁS LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO FINALMENTE Y ESPERO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **NO QUIERO DEJARTE IR**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Veo la sorpresa en el rostro de Rey ante aquella confesión, pronto comienzo sentir como los latidos de mi corazón se incrementan, pero en ese instante no me importa nada más, no quiero estar lejos de ella, no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor de perderla. Permanezco en silencio por algunos minutos esperando a que diga algo, pero sé que es inútil, no lo hará. Observo su rostro, sus mejillas teñidas del color carmín que tanto ha comenzado a gustarme, sus ojos avellana inmersos en la confusión ante las palabras que ha escuchado, miro como se lleva una de sus manos a sus labios y comienza a morderse las uñas.

-Ben- me llama finalmente, su mirada se encuentra con la mía, hace una larga pausa que resulta como un suplicio para mí – no podemos – dice con un tono de voz melancólico – sabes que no podemos hacer esto – repite mientras

\- ¿porque? - le cuestiono - ¿Qué es lo que está mal? –

-Ben- pronuncia mi nombre nuevamente mientras me ve con esos ojos que delatan un sentimiento que no logro descifrar, quiero rodearla de nuevo entre mis brazos, pero siento sus manos empujar con gentileza mi pecho – por favor – me pide mientras accedo a su petición y dejo caer a los costados de mi cuerpo mis brazos – desde un inicio sabíamos que esto no podía ser – comienza a decir mientras da un par de pasos hacia atrás, veo sus ojos y en ellos percibo dolor – tu tomaste un camino que yo no puedo seguir-

-Rey…no lo hagas- le pido mientras doy un paso y la observo retroceder otro – no me alejes-

-No puedo hacerlo… no quiero esto Ben– me pide con un semblante serio, observo como sus labios tiemblan, hace puños su mano y veo como los nudillos de sus manos comienzan a tornarse de aquel color rojizo que resalta en la blancura de su piel

-Rey no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti cuando te he dicho lo que siento- le recuerdo, su rostro de nuevo se torna de aquel rojo carmín, desvía su mirada y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarme a ella – no quiero que hagamos esto –le digo mientras tomo su mano, la observo mientras gira su cabeza ,una vez más nuestras miradas se encuentran, parece querer articular algo pero no lo hace así que aprovecho la oportunidad para continuar – no te pido que te unas a la oscuridad que tanto odias, solo te pido que te quedes aquí, conmigo – finalizo mientras acerco su mano a mis labios y deposito un beso en ellas, cierro mis ojos por un segundo para después perderme en su mirada

\- Desearía poder tomar tu mano – dice ella mientras coloca su mano con delicadeza sobre mi mejilla, comienza a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la larga línea que descansa en mi rostro producto de aquel corte hecho por el sable de luz – no te miento, pero no puedo traicionar a las personas que han puesto sus esperanzas en mi, hay personas que aun creen que de entre toda esta oscuridad puede surgir la paz, yo aún lo creo Ben – confiesa ella

\- Rey – la llamo por su nombre mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya que aún permanece en contacto con mi rostro

\- Aun no es tarde, solo vámonos, terminemos con la tiranía que ha representado la Primera Orden-

-No puedo hacer eso - digo rápidamente – no puedo traicionar a los hombres que han depositado en mí sus esperanzas- finalizo

-Sabes que lo que hacen está mal, acabar con la vida de cientos de inocentes, Ben… ese no es el camino – dice ella con pesar

\- a veces es necesario que inocentes mueran para que una verdadera paz surja – le recuerdo

-Hay otros caminos – dice ella con un tono que denota la decepción ante mis palabras – lo sabes, tu alguna vez los seguiste-

-Fue cuando era tonto e ingenuo – le recuerdo mientras veo la desaprobación en su mirada

\- Esas palabras no son tuyas – dice inmediatamente – esas son ideas que alguien más se encargó de plantar en ti, eso no es lo que piensa el hombre que toco mis manos en aquella cabaña – finaliza mientras sujeta con ambas manos mis mejillas.

-El hombre que tanto añoras es un ser débil que me encargue de destruir- le susurro con pesar

-No –dice ella con un tono de voz que denota tristeza – ese hombre sigue ahí, en lo profundo de tu ser, es la parte que te hace sentir… la parte que te permite decir que me amas- dice ella con dulzura mientras sonríe de lado

-Es suficiente – digo cautela, sujeto sus manos con gentileza y las retiro de mi rostro; esta vez soy yo quien le da la espalda, no quiero discutir con ella, mi intención no es perderla, no soportaría el hecho de que me odiara y despreciara, pero… no puedo seguirla en el camino que ella ha elegido, no por ahora.

\- No puedes huir de esta conversación para siempre – dice ella, me detengo por un segundo

-en eso tienes toda la razón – respondo mientras me coloco los guantes – solo que por hoy debemos detenernos – digo mientras me pongo el casco y comienzo mi andar con dirección a la salida.

\- Eres consiente que un día vas a regresas y no me encontraras si las cosas siguen así – confiesa, me detengo y la dejo continuar – no puedo lidiar con este conflicto que cada día crece dentro de mí, siento como si mi alma estuviera partiéndose en dos –

-Eso no tendría que ser así- le recuerdo mientras me giro y me encuentro con el avellana de su ojos – solo tienes que tomar mi mano Rey –

\- Quiero hacerlo – confiesa ella mientras se acerca nuevamente a mi – pero el hombre del que yo me enamore – comienza a decir mientras coloca su mano sobre la máscara que cubre mi rostro – es el que yace debajo de todos estos ropajes, debajo … de esta mascara –finaliza mientras escucho el sonido de los seguros liberándose , la ayudo a retirar el casco y nuestros ojos se encuentran una vez más – sé que sigues ahí , sé que la luz no se a extinguido en su totalidad, puedo sentirlo –

-Me pides demasiado – le recuerdo mientras sujeto su mano – llevo años defendiendo esta causa- le hago saber

-Lose Ben…- responde ella mientras acaricia mi rostro con su mano libre – pero el hombre por el que comencé a tener sentimientos… es el que está frente a mí, el que no es prisionera de una máscara – finaliza mientras se muerde la comisura de los labios

-Rey… tu añoras a un fantasma– le confieso

\- No- responde inmediatamente – sé que aún hay bondad en tu corazón, puedo sentirlo, siento tu dolor, siento el conflicto que aun descansa en ti… siento tu culpa por todas las vidas que has arrebatado – finaliza mientras coloca su mano libre sobre mi pecho

\- Quisiera tanto dejar todo esto atrás – confieso mientras pego mi frente a la suya, acaricio su mejilla y cierro mis ojos disfrutando de su contacto – desearía olvidarme de toda esta guerra y solo huir a algún lugar en las regiones desconocidas contigo – termino mientras abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los de ella

\- Ben…- me llama por mi nombre mientras acaricia mi mejilla, veo una sombra de dolor en sus ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro y me separo de ella

-Es mejor que me vaya – digo mientras tomo de nuevo el casco – vuelvo por la noche Rey – le informo mientras cruzo aquel umbral acompañado del sentimiento de _desilusión "Ella no ha dicho que me ama…"_ pienso mientras comienzo mi marcha en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

 **REY POV**

Lo veo marcharse de aquella habitación dejándome una vez más sumida en ese sentimiento que tanto me ha comenzado a desagradar, el hombre del que me enamore, no es el que utiliza esa mascara, no es el que inflige temor a todo aquel que no sede a sus peticiones, sé que sigue ahí en lo profundo de su ser, sé que es el que me ha confesado abiertamente que me ama, Ben Solo sigue ahí, escondido bajo aquella mascara negra …. Bajo el nombre de Kylo Ren.

Ambos sabíamos que esto desde un inicio estaba mal, que cosas como sentimientos de amor no podían surgir entre dos seres que defienden causas diferentes, yo no puedo tomar su mano, no puedo decirle que le amo mientras el continuo empeñado en destruir a las personas que quiero. Comienzo a caminar por la habitación intentando alejar todos aquellos pensamientos que me atormentan, viene a mi mente Leia, Poe y Finn las personas que son importantes en mi vida, quienes me han defendido y cuidado mientras he estado a su lado, el sentimiento de melancolía por no saber de ellos se hace presente, abraso mi cuerpo con mis manos y fijo mi mirada en las miles de estrellas esparcidas por la galaxia, en este momento desearía tanto que la fuerza me ayudara, que me orientara… quisiera saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer, como puedo hacer que el vuelva de entre la oscuridad, como puedo corresponder sus sentimientos cuando de hacerlo implicaría renunciar en lo que creo y lo que he defendido.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer las cosas tan complicadas Ben?- me pregunto a mí misma mientras me quedo sumida en mis pensamientos

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Siento los sentimientos de duda a través del lazo que no une, puedo percibir la confusión en la que rey se encuentra sumida en este momento, no puedo evitar sentir el impulso de ponerme de pie e ir a su lado de rodearla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estará bien, que no necesito una respuesta ahora, que me basta con tenerla aquí conmigo… que puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Agito mi cabeza intentando alejar las perturbaciones, me tumbo sobre mi silla y me quedo observando el techo por algunos segundos hasta que nuevamente viene a mis memorias aquel libro, reincorporo mi cuerpo y abro el cajo que yace a un costado del escritorio donde me encuentro estudiando los informes de los distintos planetas, sujeto el diario entre mis manos y continúo leyendo aquella historia:

 _"Sentía como la oscuridad acechaba día a día a mi hermano, el temor de perderlo se incrementaba, deseaba pasar cada minuto de mis días a su costado, a su espalda, intentando alejar a aquellos demonios que amenazaban con tentarlo, pero jamás lo vi venir, fui tonto e ingenuo, la persona más peligrosa estaba justo en el senado, estaba en el centro que prometía la paz, el entro a la matriz, formo parte de lo que conocimos como la República , como una serpiente mentirosa espero el momento …. Él lo sintió, sintió el temor en mi Padawan y esa fue nuestra perdición._

 _Había perdido a mi hermano, lo había perdido para siempre… la sangre derramada de todos aquellos jóvenes ahora descansaba en sus manos y en las mías, Anakin era mi triunfo y mi perdición, aquel niño dulce, aquel adolescente amable, aquel hombre que había cedido a los deseos del lado oscuro… ahora yo, su maestro debía de lidiar con aquello, debía terminar con lo que había comenzado, pero no pude, y esa fue nuestra perdición. Recuerdo haberle reprendido, haberle dicho con dolor que él era el elegido, él era quien se encargaría de traer balance a la galaxia, se suponía que iba a terminar con aquella oscuridad no unirse a ella, yo lo amaba… lo amaba tanto que no pude quitarle la vida con mi sable._

 _Recuerdo el momento en que tuve que desfundar mi arma en su contra, el impacto de nuestros sables mientras lo escuchaba decir lo mucho que lo había subestimado todo este tiempo, solo un sith era tan radical, pero para mí el jamás lo seria, él era un joven jedi que había sido corrompido por la oscuridad, el miedo se había vuelto en su contra, sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado, el… había cedido a aquellas enseñanzas que se suponía salvarían la vida de la mujer que amaba_

 _-Te odio- me grito finalmente mientras lo veía al borde de aquel rio de lava en Mustafar_

 _-Tú eras el elegido- recuerdo haberle dicho con dolor y decepción – se suponía que traerías balance, que terminarías con la oscuridad, no que te unirías a ella –_

 _Le había fallado como maestro y realmente lo sentía mucho, ese día simplemente no pude terminar con su vida, vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, creí que aquello sería suficiente para detenerlo, pero equivocado estaba, todo empeoro, si… todo empeoro cuando él se enteró que Pádme murió._

 _Su amor por aquella mujer era tan grande, que cuando aquel sith detecto sus temores se apodero de ellos, le prometió que podría salvarla, le dio aquel terrible nombre que atemorizo por años a la galaxia , lo que él jamás supo que sus visiones donde veía a la mujer que amaba sufrir no eran más que un reflejo de lo que pasaría si el decidía ir por aquel camino lleno de oscuridad…. Él lo perdió todo, a la mujer que amaba, a sus hijos e incluso… a el mismo."_

Cierro con fuerza aquel diario y lo lanzo de nuevo en el cajón, me pongo de pie y me acerco a una de las ventanas de la habitación, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras contemplo la galaxia, pienso en aquellas palabras , " _lo que él jamás supo que sus visiones donde veía a la mujer que amaba sufrir no eran más que un reflejo de lo que pasaría si el decidía ir por aquel camino lleno de oscuridad"_ , agito mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero es imposible, el temor se hace presente por un instante ¿Qué pasa si yo no estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasa si alguien intenta herirla al saber lo que ella representa para mí?, la sola idea de que alguien pudiese lastimarla me resulta impensable, hace que una punzada de dolor aparezca por un segundo en lo profundo de mi ser, no puedo perderla… no quiero perderla.

Estoy profundamente enamorado de la mujer que descansa en mi habitación, ella se ha vuelto demasiado importante para mi, recuerdo lo que he leído y me aterra la idea de que ni con todo el poder de la galaxia pueda hacer que permanezca a mi lado, pensar en que un día puedo regresar al cuarto y que ella no está ahí resulta doloroso, no puedo perder a la única persona que he amado, no puedo dejar que se me escape la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir esa parte de humanidad que creía perdida.

Tomo el casco y me lo coloco rápidamente, comienzo mi andar apresuradamente, quiero llegar a la habitación, quiero ver su rostro y saber que está bien, no puedo imaginar una vida donde ella no este. Ingreso el código de acceso y espero a que la escotilla se abra y justo ahí , en ese momento frente a la mirada de aquella mujer se encuentra con la mía que permanece oculta bajo la frialdad de aquel casco

-Ben – me llama por mi nombre mientras escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose – el casco – me recuerda mientras apunta hacia este, en un movimiento rápido me deshago de el y lo lanzo a algún lado de la habitación, veo como sus ojos se abren sorprendidos - ¿ que pasa? –pregunta preocupada mientras la observo aproximarse a mi - ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta de nuevo mientras se acerca a mi , siento como sus manos comienzan a retirar los cabellos que se han pegado a mi rostro -¿Por qué estas sudando?- me pregunta con un tono de voz que refleja preocupación, sus manos retiran cada uno de mis cabellos y con la manga de su camiseta comienza a retirar las gotas de sudor de mi rostro

-Rey… no quiero que te vayas – digo finalmente mientras sujeto la muñeca de su mano – no quiero perderte – digo sin más haciendo que me vea con sorpresa

-¿Qué sucede ben, dime algo, porque estas actuando de esta forma?- pregunta ella en espera de una respuesta

-No quiero que te lastimen – digo mientras pego mi frente a la suya y rodeo su cintura con mi mano acercando más nuestros cuerpos

-Nadie lo hará – responde ella mientras deshace el agarre de su muñeca y comienza a acariciar mi mejilla - ¿Quién podría lastimarme cuando me mantienes confinada entre estas cuatro paredes?- dice con un tono de voz que refleja pesar

-sabes que no eres mi prisionera – le recuerdo mientras cierro mis ojos, siento como si mis manos temblaran, como si mi cuerpo me traicionara, algo no está bien, yo lo sé.

-Ben … ¿de verdad estas bien? Porque no quieres decirme que pasa – pregunta de nuevo ella con un tono de voz más dulce – dime-

-recuerdas que te dije había encontrado el libro de aquel caballero Jedi – comienzo a hablar mientras despego mi frente de la suya y me encuentro con su mirada inquieta - he leído unos fragmentos hoy, acerca de cómo alguien como mi abuelo cayó en la oscuridad- continuo

-¿Y qué has descubierto?- pregunta ella

\- Él dice… que mi abuelo perdió todo debido a la oscuridad – finalizo mientras cierro mis ojos , siendo el contacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla

\- el perdió a la mujer que amaba, debe haber sido demasiado doloroso para el – dice ella – Quizá este no es el camino que se debe seguir – continua - aun no es tarde-

-Sabes que no voy a cambiar de opinión – le recuerdo mientras abro mis ojos y coloco mi mano sobre la suya, la sujeto con delicadeza y deposito un beso en ella – así como tampoco cambiaran mis sentimientos por ti – le confieso, veo como sus mejillas nuevamente se sonroja, pero no dice nada, solo se queda en silencio mirándome, esperando

-Sabes que sería difícil para nosotros estar juntos Ben, más cuando esta guerra parece que nunca acabara-

-puedo hacer que termine – le aseguro mientras envuelvo su cuerpo entre mis brazos – puedo terminar con esto –

-Sabes que no podría soportar la idea de que los lastimes – me recuerda, mientras siento como coloca su mano sobre mi pecho

-Lose – respondo con pesar, aun en estos momentos, aun cuando le digo lo mucho que la quiero ella sigue pensando en esos rebeldes… ella piensa incluso en mi madre – Aun así, Rey- la llamo mientras sujeto su barbilla y la obligo a verme, me acerco lentamente a sus labios y me detengo a centímetros de este, su aroma a fresas se mezcla con el olor a hierba buena de mi boca – no quiero perderte – le confieso mientras roso sus labios

-No vas a perderme –me responde con dificultad, mientras siento como su mano descansa en mi cuello

-por hoy… dejemos el tema- le susurro mientras le beso.

* * *

 **REY POV**

Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el sabor embriagante a hierba buena, Ben me besa con tanta delicadeza, con cada roce siento su necesidad por profundizar aquello, por demostrarme lo mucho que me ama, entre abro mi boca y siento como su lengua se cuela, comienza a recorrer cada rincón, la dificultad para respirar pronto comienza a hacerse presente, enredo los dedos de mis manos en sus cabellos negros intentando profundizar el beso hasta que finalmente la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos, sus ojos castaños se encuentran con los míos, siento su mano acariciar mi mejilla,

-Quisiera pasar el resto de mis días de esta manera contigo – confiesa

-Lose – respondo – lose -


	10. INTENTO DE ESCAPE

**CAPITULO 10**

 **"INTENTO DE ESCAPE"**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Rey yo tuvimos aquella charla, ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a sacar el tema a colación, pero sus intentos por escapar han comenzado, era consciente de ello, sabía que no podría detenerla por mucho tiempo, es por eso que esta noche debo tomar una decisión, hoy… debo enviarlos a que busquen a la resistencia y terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas

-Maestro- dicen todos los caballeros al unisón , les hago una seña para que tomen asiento en la mesa de la sala de reuniones

-Saben por qué los he convocado, espero que se hayan recuperado de sus heridas – digo mientras veo a los dos caballeros que han retrasado la asignación que les he hecho

-Lo sentimos Maestro – dicen al mismo tiempo Cale y Andrew- algo como esto no volverá a pasar – finaliza Andrew mientras lo observo sujetar con fuerza el casco

-Eso espero, no volveré a pasar por alto una conducta como esta – finalizo mientras tomo uno de los reportes que Hux me había entregado hacia unas horas – como saben, no fue a capricho el haberlos convocado, estamos en un punto crucial – les recuerdo

-Lo sabemos- dice sora mientras cruza las piernas

-Es por ello – continúo ignorando su comentario – que necesito que terminen con esto… tienen que buscar lo que queda de la resistencia, no quiero muertes – les ordeno

-Pero maestro – se manifiesta de inmediato Sora Ren

-Guarda silencio – digo de inmediato con un tono de voz que refleja mi molestia por la interrupción – no vamos a cometer los errores del pasado – les recuerdo – ya hemos perdido a suficientes hombres, además, no toleraría perder a mis caballeros – les confieso – ustedes son fuertes y confiables, han estado conmigo desde el inicio, y esto es una orden -

-Maestro ¿ es lo que desea realmente?- pregunta con cautela Reaven – Jamás dudaría de sus instrucciones, solo espero que comprenda nuestra confusión, más aun cuando hemos luchado por tanto tiempo juntos- confiesa

-Lose – respondo de inmediato mientras me pongo de pie – pero esta vez debemos hacer las cosas diferentes , la guerra ha terminado con la existencia de muchos planetas, hemos acabado con la vida de miles de inocentes –

-Es un sacrificio insignificante cuando la meta es la paz – dice Jace Ren con un tono de voz indiferente

-Debes entender que los errores del pasado no deben ser cometidos, el imperio cayo por eso, no lograremos terminar jamás con esto si seguimos implementando métodos tan poco prácticos – les recuerdo

-El temor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa Maestro, es lo que ha hecho que los planetas se sometan a la voluntad de la primera orden- dice Sora mientras sonríe de medio lado

\- Te equivocas Sora, no tengo que recordarte que la esperanza es lo que ha mantenido a flote a la resistencia y es por eso que estamos hoy aquí discutiendo la manera de lidiar y terminar con esta guerra, espero que tu comentario vaya encaminado a dar una solución y no solo sean meras palabras- le digo con un tono que denota mi molestia ante aquellos cuestionamientos

-Nosotros no dudamos de su decisión maestro – dice Cale – Sin embargo ¿Cree usted que eso sea lo más conveniente? - pregunta dudoso

-Solo tenemos que dar una mirada al pasado –Comienzo a decirles mientras empiezo a caminar en la habitación – si continuamos por el mismo camino sucederá lo mismo que en la base Starkiler , alguien vera alguna deficiencia en nuestro sistema, ya lo han visto, nadie estará de nuestro lado mientras sigamos saqueando sus planetas – les recuerdo – tenemos que recordar que nuestro objetivo jamás fue terminar con la vida de inocentes , nos unimos a la causa porque creímos que era la forma de traer realmente paz a la galaxia–

-Aún seguimos con esa visión –dice Reaven en voz baja

-Es por ello que les pido que de ahora en más procuren que las bajas civiles sean mínimas, deben entender que no tenemos deseos de conquistadores, que la orden busca restaurar la paz, no seremos como la vieja republica que carecía de los elementos para procurar y cuidar el bienestar de los ciudadanos – digo finalmente mientras coloco mis manos sobre la mesa

-Si es así maestro siempre estaré de su lado – dicen Cale y Andrew de manera simultanea

-Yo jamás he cuestionado tus decisiones Ren – responde Reaven

-Hare lo que me pidas- contesta Ethan

\- Acaso tengo otra alternativa- responde en tono arrogante Sora Ren

-Yo haré lo que se me pida Maestro- responde Jace Ren

-Prepararemos todo para partir hoy mismo maestro – dice Reaven mientras toma el informe que se les ha proporcionado para encontrar a la resistencia – el menor número de bajas civiles- finaliza mientras toma su casco y comienza su marcha hacia la salida de la habitación seguido del resto de los caballeros

Los veo salir de la habitación y me dejo caer sobre la silla hasta donde hacía unos minutos descansaba, pienso de inmediato en la actitud de Sora, ha ido empeorando día a día, más cuando ella se enteró de que Rey estaba a bordo de la nave, aun no logro entender porque su comportamiento se ha vuelto tan arrogante, esa chica definitivamente es alguien de quien siempre he tenido cuidado es poderosa y siempre ha meditado bien cada decisión que ha estado a punto de tomar, sin embargo siento la perturbación en su fuerza, es algo que aún no logro descifrar, solo espero que Reaven pueda manejar con ello.

Tomo mi casco y salgo de la sala de juntas, escucho un estruendo proveniente de mi habitación, apresuro el paso, " _ahí está_ " pienso de inmediato " _nuevamente ha intentado escapar_ ", la veo con el blaster mientras utiliza la fuerza para levitar los cuerpos de los guardias

-Rey- la llamo de inmediato mientras me aproximo a ella – es suficiente – digo mientras levanto mi mano y la veo desplomarse, sujeto su cuerpo entre mis brazos , observo su rostro pacifico, de nuevo ha caído, veo las gotas de sudor resbalar por sus mejillas, me olvido por un instante que estamos acompañados – voy a llevarla a mi habitación, encárguense de reparar todo este desastre que se ha provocado- les ordeno mientras comienzo mi marcha con Rey en mis brazos, en el trayecto varios oficiales me observan con sorpresa al verme con ella en brazos ignoro sus miradas y apresuro mi andar hasta que llego finalmente a la habitación, me acerco a la cama y deposito su cuerpo con cuidado, retiro el casco y me quito los guantes, me quedo observando su rostro por algunos minutos

-De nuevo intentando escapar – le susurro sabiendo que no obtendré respuesta alguna, tomo una de las toallas húmedas que descansa en el buro que se encuentra a un costado de la cama y comienzo a retirar los rastros de sudor que descansaban en su rostro – solo quédate quiera – le digo en voz alta mientras dejo a un lado las toallas y acaricio su mejilla

-Ben…- susurra mi nombre haciendo que mi corazón se paralice por un instante, aún sigue inmersa en sus sueños

\- En que sueñas que susurras mi nombre en sueños Rey- le pregunto en voz alta mientras retiro sus cabellos que me obstruyen la vista

La observo abrir sus ojos lentamente, mientras hace un gesto de descontento, su mirada se encuentra con la mía, pero esta vez no parece sorprendida solo se limita a reincorporarse, la veo sentarse mientras ve a su alrededor y deja escapar un suspiro

-¿De nuevo me detuviste?- dice con pesar mientras voltea a verme

-No esperabas que escapar fuera una tarea fácil- le recuerdo – te advertí que no te permitiría apartarte de mi lado –

-Lose- dice inmediatamente – Lose tan bien como yo te prometí que escaparía – dice mientras sonríe con amargura

-No tiene que ser de esta forma Rey- le recuerdo – Puedes permanecer aquí, conmigo, a mi lado – finalizo

-Sabes que no voy a cambiar de parecer, este no es mi lugar – dice inmediatamente mientras me ve a los ojos

-Tu lugar está conmigo – digo con firmeza mientras tomo su mano, la observo sonreír de medio lado, esta vez no aparta mi mano, solo permanece en silencio por algunos minutos meditando su respuesta

-Ben... quisiera quedarme, pero sabes que jamás lo hare, no mientras sigas este camino donde lastimas a inocentes-

-Las cosas podrían ser distintas si decidieras quedarte a mi lado – le manifiesto rápidamente mientras mantengo el agarre de sus manos

-¿Que lo haría diferente?- pregunta ella

-Que tu gobernarías a mi lado y te permitiría intervenir en cada una de las decisiones-

-Yo no busco ser un gobernante- me dice mientras en sus ojos veo por un instante la sombra de la decepción- nadie quiere ser gobernado- continua- lo que todos queremos es la libertad y paz – finaliza mientras suelta mi mano

-Eres libre – digo deliberadamente – sabes que no eres mi prisionera, jamás lo has sido – le recuerdo

-Te equivocas Ben- responde ella – Libertad implica la oportunidad de marcharse en el momento que uno lo desea y yo no gozo de esos privilegios- termina

-No puedo dejarte ir, no cuando tengo estos sentimientos por ti – le recuerdo mientras la observo alejarse de mi lado, recorre la cama hasta llegar al otro extremo, coloca sus manos en la orilla de esta y la veo ponerse de pie con dificultad, _"aun esta débil"_ pienso por un instante, mientras la veo sujetarse del buro que se encuentra a un costado de la cama, se pone de pie y comienza a girarse con lentitud hacia mi

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora Ben Solo?- pregunta con ironía mientras observo en su mirada una pisca de dolor - ¿Se supone que los enemigos tienen prohibido enamorarse? – finaliza

-Tu nunca has sido mi enemiga- le recuerdo

-Yo pertenezco a la resistencia -

-Sabes que eso jamás me ha importado, solo te quiero a ti –

-No soy un objeto que puedas tener a tu disposición- dice ella

-Jamás te he comparado con el valor insignificante de un objeto Rey, no trates de restarle valor a lo que siento-

-Sabes que nunca lo haría Ben- dice ella casi en un susurro –Pero tú y yo… sabemos que esto ha estado mal, todo estuvo mal desde que me trajiste aquí- dice ella

-Rey- la llamo por su nombre mientras me pongo de pie y comienzo a rodear la cama para acercarme a ella, la observo sujetarse del mueble con fuerza, sus manos tiembla y veo las gotas de sudor que recorren su frente correr una tras la otra – Sabes que nunca he intentado herirte… herirte al grado de matarte – comienzo – si no fuera por esta guerra…si no fuera por todo esto tu y yo podríamos estar juntos ¿No es así?- pregunto

-No puedes pretender que con facilidad me quede a tu lado después de lo que has hecho- dice con una pisca de dolor – no cuando has intentado acabar con las personas que amo- finaliza

-Mi intención jamás ha sido herirte – le recuerdo mientras me acerco cada vez más a ella

-Detente- me pide inmediatamente cuando estoy a escasos dos metros de ella – no trates de influenciar mis decisiones Ben-advierte con un tono de voz serio

\- Rey, tu y yo no podemos negar lo que sentimos – digo rápidamente – Por favor, deja de apartarme de tu lado –

-Sabes que mientras sigamos caminos diferentes no podemos estar juntos, permitirnos alguna clase de sentimiento romántico solo nos va a romper más de lo que ya estamos – dice ella con pesar mientras su mirada se encuentra con la mía- no hagas esto Ben- me suplica mientras me acerco más a ella

-No puedes pedirme que este lejos de ti- digo mientras me acerco a ella y la tomo con una de mis manos de la cintura y con la otra mano acuno su rostro- sabes que necesitas descansar- digo mientras comienzo a retirar las gotas de sudor que descansan en su rostro – te has forzado demasiado- le reprendo mientras sujeto su cuerpo entre mis brazos

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta alarmada, mientras siento sus manos rodear mi cuello

-Necesitas descansar Rey- digo en tono casual mientras deposito su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la cama – por hoy vamos a detenernos-

-Ben- susurra mi nombre

-Está bien, solo por hoy no hare ningún movimiento- le aseguro

-No deberías tratarme de esta manera, yo soy tu prisionera – me recuerda, mientras la observo cerrar sus ojos

-Tu jamás lo has sido – le respondo mientras la veo caer en un sueño profundo

 **REY POV**

Quisiera poder tomar su mano con libertad, desearía poder quedarme a su lado, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, no cuando el camino que Kylo Ren le a designado a Ben Solo esta lleno de una oscuridad a la cual yo no quiero entrar. Mi cuerpo se siente demasiado pesado para continuar discutiendo, me toma en sus brazos y me deja descansar en la cama mientras me recuerda que nunca he sido su prisionera, pero me siento lo suficientemente cansada como para poder debatir su comentario.

En algún momento abro mis ojos y lo observo mientras rodea mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, a diferencia de otras veces no siento aquella sensación de nervios, he comenzado a acostumbrarme a esto a despertar de la nada y tenerlo de esta forma, cerca de mí , abrazándome con delicadeza como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, algo que teme perder… algo que teme quebrar, levanto mi cabeza lentamente y me quedo observando su rostro relajado por algunos minutos, su pecho sube y baja con tranquilidad, de nuevo ese aroma a menta nubla por algunos segundos mis sentidos , parece una persona completamente diferente, su rostro luce incluso más joven de lo que es, lentamente llevo mi mano a su rostro y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricio esa cicatriz que yo misma le he propiciado, aun cuando esta descansa en su rostro sigue sin afectar sus facciones, su rostro es demasiado liso comparado con el mío, sus pestañas son largas y sus labios son tan… tan… ¿pero qué estás pensando rey? Me pregunto a mis adentros, agito rápidamente mi cabeza y siento una vergüenza inmensa por aquellos pensamientos y deseos que tengo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el haciéndome dar un brinco, siento como mi corazón se acelera con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, la vergüenza me inunda en cuestión de segundos y mi voz parece haber desaparecido, el me ve extrañado pero permanece en silencio esperando una respuesta de mi parte, yo intento liberarme a toda costa de sus brazos pero es imposible, él no lo permite - ¿Por qué no me respondes?- pregunta nuevamente, pero es evidente la pisca de malicia que hay envuelta en aquel cuestionamiento

-Solo déjame ponerme de pie- le pido mientras lucho por zafarme de su agarre

-No sabía que disfrutabas tanto de verme dormir- dice con un tono burlón – de haberlo sabido antes hubiera fingido solo un poco más que dormía-

-NO ES ESO- digo inmediatamente exaltada, lo observo abrir los ojos de sorpresa para después aparecer una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, cada vez que veo a este hombre sonreír siento como si algo dentro de mi fuera a pararse, como si el tiempo se detuviera y nada importara, porque después de todo él no es un hombre común y corriente, ver reír a Ben es como haber encontrado alguna clase de tesoro o maravilla, pero cada que disfruto de algo como esto, el sentimiento de emoción viene acompañado con el recordatorio de que aquello está prohibido, que lo que sintamos pasa a segundo término cuando hay una guerra en proceso, cuando un movimiento en falso podría provocar la perdición para miles de personas

-Deja de pensar en esas cosas- habla finalmente mientras lo observo verme con el ceño fruncido, había olvidado por un segundo que aún estaba sobre el –No pienses en ellos en este momento – me pide

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Ben- le recuerdo mientras llevo mi mano a su rostro – tienes que soltarme- le recuerdo mientras comienzo a sentir como sus brazos que hasta hacia unos segundos aprisionaban mi cuerpo comienzan a liberarlo

-Rey- me llama Ben con seriedad, mientras lo observo ponerse de pie y estirar su mano esperando la tome, lo veo extrañada por algunos segundos pero finalmente accedo y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, aun siento debilidad en mis piernas por el combate del dia anterior ,sin embargo el sujeta mi mano con fuerza y nos lleva al sillo que se encuentra cerca de una gran ventana que ilumina la habitación – hay algo que tengo que decirte – habla finalmente mientras tomamos asiento

-¿Qué es Ben? -

\- Recuerdas que me habías pedido el libro del General Kenobi – dice, yo solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza esperando más, lo observo abrir un pequeño cajo que se encuentra a un costado del sillón y sacar un libro – esto es lo que tanto me habías pedido – comienza a hablar nuevamente- sin embargo te voy a pedir que por favor después de leerlo… no me veas con lastima – finaliza mientras me pone el libro en las manos, lo veo extrañada ante aquel comentario, pero me limito a asentir,

-Perfecto- dice mientras se pone de pie

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto en automático

\- Tengo que irme- responde- hay asuntos que requieren de mi atención – me recuerda, lo veo alarmada y el parece notarlo- no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte- me asegura mientras lo veo tomar sus guantes y casco – Solo…. No intentes escapar- me suplica – aun no puedo dejarte ir- me susurra – No todavía – finaliza mientras lo veo atravesar aquella puerta

-Debes dejar de pedirme eso Ben…- respondo

Dejo escapar un suspiro y me quedo observando el diario por algunos minutos, finalmente después de tanto insistirle me permitiera verlo, tenerlo… quizá algunas de mis dudas sean respondidas, quizá aquí encuentre la manera de lograr la redención del hombre que me dedica todas aquellas palabras llenas de amor, puede que en este diario encuentre la manera de traer de entre las sombras al hombre que un día fue Ben solo.

Comienzo a ojear el contenido de aquel diario y conforme voy avanzando me comienzo a dar cuenta como las cosas comenzaron su declive, con un error provoco esta guerra que parece no tener fin, al final… la oscuridad puede corromper incluso a quien se suponía era el elegido

 _"Los veía desde la distancia, dos jóvenes enamorados con encuentros a hurtadillas, escondiendo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, veía en los ojos de Anakin el inmenso amor que sentía por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, ambos se sonreía y se mostraban lo mucho que les importaba el uno al otro, en más de una ocasión no podía evitar sonreír desde la lejanía mientras los veía inútilmente tratando de esconder sus sentimientos, para mí era claro, entre ellos había algo más… yo lo sabía y muchos otros los sospechaban; sin embargo mi tonto aprendiz tan ignorante y descuidado como siempre, inexperto y confiado… no cuidaba sus acciones, no se daba cuenta que no solo peligraba el sino la mujer que amaba._

 _Lo supe desde el instante en que los vi intercambiar aquellas miradas, desde el momento que vi en el dedo anular de Pádme aquel lazo, sabía que algo había sucedido en Naboo, lo sabía y fingí demencia, aun hoy día continuo preguntándome ¿Habrá sido aquella una buena decisión? , que hubiera sucedido si mi joven Padawan hubiera enfrentado las consecuencias de sus actos… que hubiera pasado si la orden lo hubiera excomulgado… lo habría salvado de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido… lo habría salvado de convertirse en Darth Vader…_

 _Habían pasado dos años desde que había perdido a mi joven aprendiz, ese día, no tuve el valor para acabar con su vida, no tuve la fortaleza de terminar con lo que claramente representaba un riesgo para la paz galáctica y hoy… hoy sigo pagando caro el haber cometido aquel error. Mi amigo se había sumido en una oscuridad en la que nadie podría sacarlo, nadie podría traerlo de vuelta a menos que el lo deseara, las noticias llegan a este pequeño planeta rápidamente, era inevitable lo que sucedía en la galaxia, reclamaban la presencia de la Orden jedi, pero esta había desaparecido, los sith se habían encargado de ello incluso mi discípulo… se había encargado de ello._

 _La decepción, impotencia y coraje se hacía presente con frecuencia cuando escuchaba las noticias de como los planetas se arrodillaban ante al imperio o desaparecían por rehusarse a doblegarse ante el imperio, los años comenzaban a pasar y el dolor seguía ahí, intacto como el primer día que llegue a este planeta, escuchaba como los comerciantes se regocijaban de alegría, diciendo que la guerra y el armamento era la forma de hacerse rico en poco tiempo que poco importaba del lado que estuvieras, aquello era lamentable, seres despreciables que contribuían a que esto jamás acabara._

 _Todos los días pasaba por aquella casa, sus dueños sabían quién era y de donde venía, sin embargo, aquel pequeño que había dejado con ellos apenas con días de nacido pasaba desapercibida mi presencia, veía como día con día crecía aquel niño producto del amor de la Senadora Pádme y mi tonto aprendiz, lo vi crecer, tenía la fuerza y tenacidad de su padre, así como la bondad y humanidad de su madre, sabía que en algún lugar de la galaxia su hermana gemela estaba a salvo, todos los días le pedía a la fuerza que la protegiera, que estuviera con ella, todos los días pensaba en las consecuencias que había generado mi error… las consecuencias de mi torpeza al ignorar que así como la luz ascendía en Anakin su igual en la oscuridad lo haría… aún sigue persiguiéndome la sombra de aquellas decisiones…. Solo quizá…_

 _Debí haber acabado con su vida aquel día en Mustafar."_

Cierro de golpe aquel diario y me quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo meditando lo que acabo de leer, sabia algunas cosas porque Ben me las había contado… pero era muy distinto escucharlo de él , que leerlo, sentía como el agua comenzaba a acumularse en mis ojos, yo… había leído la historia de amor de aquellos dos, Anakin amaba a Padme, la amaba con locura… y la oscuridad se aprovechó de los miedos que en el habitaban, lo corrompieron, lo hicieron pedazos… tal y como hicieron con Ben.

Pronto sentí como las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer en mis manos, no podía detenerme, aquel sentimiento de inmensa tristeza provocaba que votaran sin pedirme permiso, intentaba pararlas, pero no parecía tener efecto alguno, ¿acaso esto era lo que nos esperaba a Ben y a mí?

-Rey- escuche la voz de Ben llamándome con preocupación mientras el sonido de sus botas se escuchaba cada vez más y más cercano- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me envolvía entre sus brazos, yo simplemente no podía detener mi llanto, porque … no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en aquella pareja, en lo que había pasado, en como la oscuridad le había arrancado todo no solo a un hombre, sino a una galaxia completa, sentía los brazos de Ben rodear mi cuerpo con fuerza mientras acariciaba con gentileza mi espalda y me susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, podía sentirlo, sabía que él me amaba, se había encargado de demostrármelo todo este tiempo pero… yo no podía continuar por el camino que él había decidido seguir, yo no tenía la intención de sumergirme en una oscuridad de la cual no pudiera salir jamás…

Yo tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre…


	11. QUE VA A PASAR AHORA

**CAPÍTULO 11**

'' **¿QUE PASARA AHORA?''**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Envolví entre mis brazos el cuerpo de Rey, no articulaba palabra alguna, solo se limitaba a continuar sollozando mientras sostenía con fuerza aquel diario, no tenía idea de que era lo que se tenía que hacer o que decir por lo que solo me limite a esperar… a esperar que aquella mujer detuviera su llanto y me explicara el porqué de sus lágrimas, los minutos pasaban y para mi parecían horas eternas, deseaba tanto saber el porqué de su llanto.

-Rey- dije con un tono de voz suave cuando me percate como su llanto comenzaba a detenerse -¿Qué ha pasado querida?- pregunte con cautela

-Ben- llamo mi nombre con dificultad mientras me veía a los ojos, ahí estaba, sus orbes arrellana completamente irritados y cristalizados, con una de mis manos me limite a retirar aquellas lagrimas que habían descendido por su bello rostro, quite alguno de sus cabellos que se habían pegado en su cara y acaricie con gentileza su mejilla esperando continuara, sentí el calor de su mano sobre la mía – Yo… se lo que tengo que hacer – dijo ella con dificultad mientras sujetaba mi mano con fuerza

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunte temeroso de saber su respuesta

-Tienes que dejarme ir Ben…- comenzó a hablar

-Pero Rey..- sentí su mano sobre mis labios mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-No he terminado Ben- continuo - ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con el diario? - me pregunto

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas que responda? - pregunte mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías

-Tu sabes la historia de tus abuelos, ¿O me equivoco? –

-La se- respondí con pesar, porque quizá sabia a donde iría todo este asunto

-Yo no quiero que nosotros nos volvamos como ellos – comenzó a decir – la idea de perderte, para mi… seria insoportable – confeso provocando en mí una reacción de esperanza, sentía que los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a incrementarse porque era esta vez ella quien admitía lo que sentía – Pero no hay cosa que me aterre más que alguien sepa nuestras debilidades, que alguien sepa del sentimiento que tenemos uno por el otro… y lo haga pedazos –dijo con dolor aquello mientras en sus ojos veía la sombra del dolor y la desdicha

-Eso no tiene que ser así- le aseguro mientras sujeto sus manos con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla – yo puedo protegernos Rey… solo tiene que quedarte a mi lado – le suplico

-Ben…- me llama por mi nombre – el también intento protegerla… y fallo – me recuerda

-Solo quédate- le pido mientras me acerco lentamente a sus labios – solo quédate conmigo y yo te protegeré – le susurro antes de rozar su boca

-No quiero que terminemos como ellos – me susurra con dificultad mientras sus labios se encuentran con los míos, siento sus manos rodear mi cuello profundizando aquel beso.

* * *

 **REY POV**

Siento los labios de Ben sobre los míos, con su mano acuna mi rostros mientras intenta profundizar nuestro beso, siento como su boca encajan perfectamente con la mía, siento su necesidad de tenerme a su lado con cada roce, sé que el hombre que está aquí frente a mí me ama , sin embargo parece que el amor no es suficiente para dejar la Orden, para alejarse de esta oscuridad, para entrar en razón y reconsiderar si lo que se ha estado haciendo es lo correcto, el jamás me habla de sus planes, solo me ofrece ser una gobernadora…. Cuando todo lo que deseo es que tome mi mano y se aleje de esto, que luchemos como en el pasado y terminemos con esta tiranía… esa seria la única manera de poder estar juntos.

-Rey- me llama por mi nombre cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, yo permanezco algunos segundos más con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella sensación, hasta que vuelvo a mi realidad y me encuentro con el color castaño de sus ojos - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te agobia querida? - pregunta mientras sujeta una de mis manos

-Ben, tu cabello está muy alborotado hoy- le digo casualmente mientras peino su melana

-Rey- me llama de nuevo – por favor deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias- me pide

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, ellos son importantes para mi… tu eres importante para mí – le recuerdo mientras coloco uno de sus cabellos negros detrás de su oreja

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que te quedes a mi lado?- pregunta el mientras pega su frente a la mia

-Lo sabes Ben- le respondo mientras observo en sus ojos la melancolía – lo sabes muy bien Ben, yo solo quiero la paz-

-Sabes que yo deseo lo mismo Rey, solo que nuestros métodos no son los mismos que ustedes se han empeñado a implementar, has visto el fracaso de ello –

-Te equivocas- digo de inmediato- siempre habrá quienes intenten perturbar la paz Ben, eso será inevitable-

-Por eso es necesario un gobernante- me recuerda

-Hasta un gobernante puede ser traicionado por sus hombres- le recuerdo mientras acaricio su mejilla – hay otros caminos, la luz no te exige que lo des todo –

-Rey… por favor-

-Sabes que si seguimos por un camino como este nos perderemos – digo con seguridad- la oscuridad fue lo que hizo a Vader perder todo-

-Yo no permitirá jamás que alguien te apartará de mi lado- me asegura

-No siempre estarás aquí para protegerme – le aseguro – y aun cuando soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme… yo sola no puedo combatir a toda la Primera Orden-

-Dañarte les costaría la vida- me asegura

-Lose- respondo – Lose Ben-

-Solo quédate Rey…-

-Estoy aquí- le recuerdo- Estoy aquí-

-No – dice inmediatamente mientras observo una sonrisa amarga en la comisura de sus labios – tu cuerpo está aquí – continúa diciendo mientras lleva su mano a mi rostro – pero tu mente y alma están con ellos – finaliza mientras deposita un beso en mi frente y lo observo ponerse de pie

-¿A dónde vas Ben?, aún no hemos terminado de hablar- le recuerdo

-Rey… yo te amo, eso no lo voy a negar, pero tú me pides que cambie mi mundo en un instante -

-Yo solo quiero que tomes mi mano y luches a mi lado- le respondo

\- lose- responde el- pero quizá… solo quizá si yo abandonara a estos hombres y dejara que el General Hux tomara el control, ¿No has considerado que eso sería aún más peligroso? - finaliza mientras lo observo conducir su andar al cuarto de Baño.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

Salgo del cuarto de baño y veo a Rey perdida en la lectura de aquel diario, tan absorta que parece ignorar que he salido de la regadera, me acerco a ella cuidadosamente intentando no hacer ruido alguno, su mirada finalmente se encuentra con la mía cuando una de mis suelas hace un rechinido al contacto con la superficie metálica del cuarto

-Lo siento – digo de inmediato mientras detengo mi andar quedando a escasos metros de distancia

-Esta bien Ben- responde mientras cierra el libro con cuidado – Soy yo… es solo que no puedo seguir aquí- comienza a decir nuevamente – no cuando soy consciente de las personas que me necesitan-

-Yo te necesito Rey- digo de inmediato

-Sabes a lo que me refiero – dice ella mientras deja el libro a un costado del sillón – No podremos continuar con esto durante mucho Ben-

-Lose – respondo rápidamente – es solo que, Rey por favor, no se qué debo hacer para que comprendas que este es el camino, es el único camino si queremos traer paz a la galaxia –

-Ben no puedes continuar de esta manera- dice ella rápidamente- sabes que lo siento a través del lazo, siento ese conflicto que sigue viviendo en lo profundo de tu ser… que te hace sentir como si te partieran a la mitad- finaliza, le observo acercarse a mi lentamente – puedo ayudarte – susurra mientras siento el calor de su mano sobre mi pecho

-Sabes que yo también puedo sentirte- le recuerdo mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya- he sentido el conflicto que se alberga en tu interior de la misma manera que lo ha hecho en mí, sabes que quieres estar conmigo –continúo diciéndole mientras sujeto con un poco más de fuerza su mano, desvía su mirada, porque es consiente que lo que digo no son meras palabras vacías, que puedo saber lo que siente, que no hay mentira alguna en lo que acabo de decir – sabes que no miento- digo en voz alto deseando que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos

-Ben-

-Rey-

Ninguno de los dos es capaz de continuar con aquello, porque es se ha vuelto un circulo que parece no tener fin, pareciera que aquello no tiene salida, puedo amarla, puedo prometerle que la protegeré hasta el final de mis días, pero jamás será suficiente porque en su mente siempre estarán ellos las personas que desea proteger con toda su alma, desearía que solo por un día se olvidara de todo

-Desearía que nos olvidáramos por un día de quienes somos y de donde provenimos – digo en voz alta- quisiera que solo por un día fueras completamente mía Rey- le confieso

\- Un día Ben, quizá cuando termine todo esto – dice ella – pero sabes que tengo que irme – me recuerda – sabes que intentare escapar de nuevo – me advierte

-Te detendré- le recuerdo mientras veo en sus ojos la tristeza

\- no siempre podrás hacerlo- me advierte- no siempre estarás cerca para evitarlo-

-Rey- la llamo mientras coloco uno de sus mechones tras su oreja- por favor no lo hagas- le pido

-Ben… sigas- me pide – no voy a traicionarlos-

-No te estoy pidiendo eso- le recuerdo

-Lose- responde ella mientras agacha la mirada- lose- susurra, me reprendo por hacerla sentir de aquella manera, pero solo pensar que se puede ir de mi lado y esta vez para siempre , simplemente resulta insoportable

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerte?- pregunto cuando siento la derrota tocar mi puerta

-Sabes que es lo que deseo – me recuerda – pero sé que no puedes dármelo- responde

-Libertad- digo en un susurro

-Si..- contesta ella

-Me pides demasiado Rey- le confieso

-Lose- dice ella mientras sonríe con amargura- es por eso que tengo que marcharme, yo confió en ti, pero no creo que las formas que utilizas sean las adecuadas para terminar con esta guerra-

-La resistencia es el problema- digo con molestia- si ellos entendieran que todo esto es con el fin de traer paz, nos ahorraríamos tantas batallas, por eso mis caballeros le pondrán fin de una vez por todas – digo sin pensarlo dos veces

\- ¿De qué hablas Ben? - pregunta Rey inmediatamente mientras siento como empuja mi cuerpo -¿Qué hiciste Ben?- pregunto alarmada

-Rey… no es lo que crees- digo inmediatamente percatándome de lo que ha salido de mi boca – quiero terminar de una vez por todas con esto – le aseguro- esta guerra sin fin tiene que terminar de una vez- le confieso

-¿Acosta de qué?- pregunta con molesta -¿De acabar con la vida de inocentes?, ¿de acabar con la vida de quienes han luchado por los ideales de libertad?- me reclama

-Rey, estas llevando esto por otro rumbo- digo de inmediato

-Eres tu quien ha llevado esto por otro rumbo –dice con dolor- me has mentido nuevamente – me reclama mientras observo como sus ojos avellana comienzan a cristalizarse

-No llores –le pido con un tono de voz más suave mientras la observo limpiarse los ojos con rudeza- Déjame explicarte, no te estés adelantando a los hechos- digo mientras me acerco a ella

-¿Qué tengo que entender?- dice con coraje - ¿Qué de nuevo me mentiste? Estas atacando a las personas que quiero Ben, que te sucede te lo pedí- me reclama con dolor

-Rey escúchame por favor – digo nuevamente mientras me intento acercar a ella, pero me aparta con fuerza empujando mi pecho

-Aléjate Ben, aléjate de mí esto se acabó, tienes que olvidarlo, yo no estaré del lado de alguien que no quiere dejar atrás toda esta oscuridad- me responde

-por favor no me digas eso – le pido – estas llevando las cosas por otro rumbo si me dejaras explicarte, entiende por favor-

-¿Qué tengo que entender? , detente , basta de estos juegos me tengo que ir y ni tú, ni nadie me detendrán, yo he tenido suficiente de eso – dice enojada mientras pasa de largo a mi lado , sujeto su muñeca con fuerza

-Escúchame – le ordeno mientras la obligo a girarse – entiende que no es lo que piensas , no he ordenado que los maten – le digo con un tono de voz que denota mi impotencia ante aquella situación – no puedo matarlos cuando se que de hacerlo te perdería para siempre- le confieso, observo su rostro consternado ante mis palabras, no dice nada se queda estática por algunos minutos , siento como tiemblan mis manos ante aquella situación que se ha desencadenado por las palabras que con libertad ha salido de mis labios, " _bien hecho"_ pienso mientras suelto el agarre cuando no siento riesgo de que ella se vaya a ir

-¿Qué te asegura que tus caballeros no vayan a acabar con ellos?- pregunta ella con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia su malestar

-Fue una orden de su maestro, jamás se atreverían a contradecirla- le informo mientras observo como continua con su cabeza agachada- mírame por favor- le pido mientras intento acercarme a ella, intento tomar su mano y la aparta con rudeza, siento una punzada en lo profundo de mi ser pero sé que no puedo pedirle que este en calma cuando se ha enterado de lo que he hecho

\- ¿Que pretendes con esto Ben?- me pregunta mientras finalmente se decide a verme a los ojos -si no vas a matarlos , ¿Cuál es el punto de enviar a buscarlos?-

-Terminar con esto de una vez por todas Rey- le confieso –quiero tenerte, quiero que seas mi mujer- digo sin restricción alguna – pero soy consciente que mientras esta guerra exista jamás podre estar a tu lado-

-Ben no me digas eso por favor- me pide – no puedes decirme que haces todo esto por mi –

-Pero esa es la realidad, No pienso mentirte, no quiero cometer errores del pasado, de verdad quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas – confieso

-¿Y que harás si las cosas no salen cómo quieres?- pregunta ella

\- Los caballeros tienen la orden de a toda costa reducir el número de bajas civiles, la idea es conciliar, terminar con esta guerra- le aseguro

-No es el camino Ben, no solo se trata de reducir bajas civiles, es lo mismo van a seguir matando a inocentes- dice con molestia

-No es así Rey, que no vez que hago esto porti, jamas dudaría en arrancarle la vida a alguien-

-Lo vez, deja de decir que lo haces por mi, que pretendes ¿Qué cargue con la vida de inocentes en mi mente?-

-NO- Digo en voz alta- no se trata de buscar culpables, ¿crees que fácilmente hablaran con los caballeros sin dar batalla? , que podemos hacer contra eso tienen prohibido permitirse ser heridos, se defenderán, pero no mataran- fializo meintras observo en su rostro la sorpresa

-No se que creer- confiesa mientras se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Solo quiero que te quedes- le susurro mientras me acerco y tomo su mano –que te quedes aquí, a mi lado-

-Habrá quienes no estén contentos con esto, estarás expuesto a la traición- me dice ella con cautela- lo sabes mejor que nadie, hay muchas personas que se benefician de estos conflictos –

-Soy consciente de ello- le aseguro- pero esto debe acabar…- continuo mientras hago una breve pausa para pensar las siguientes palabras que están a punto de salir de mis labios – por eso voy a partir el día de mañana- le informo

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿No se supone que no puedes abandonar el Supremacy? – me pregunta ella

-Tu … solo podrás pensar en ellos, mientras yo solo pienso en terminar con esta guerra y finalmente poderte amar sin restricción alguna- le confieso

-tú me pides gobernar una galaxia cuando mi deseo es la libertad- dice ella

-no pienso pedirte nuevamente algo como eso- le confieso – me basta con tenerte a mi lado… con tener tu corazón -

-Ben- susurra mi nombre con un tono de voz que refleja su sorpresa- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? -

-lo hago por ti, porque te quiero a mi lado y este es el único camino- le recuerdo

-Déjame ir contigo – me pide

-no puedo hacerlo, no lo hare, nunca te expondría – le informo – esto es algo que comenzamos y tengo que terminar por mí mismo –

-no quiero que te maten- me confiesa – no podría soportar la idea de perderte-

-Nadie lo hará- le informo mientras me acerco más a ella y rodeo su cuerpo entre mis brazos, intento tranquilizarla con aquellas palabras que digo con determinación, seguridad, sin embargo, incluso yo soy consciente que no puedo decirle la verdad, que al estar en campo de batalla probablemente no llegue a un arreglo tan pacifico como le he prometido, puede que uno de los dos bandos caiga si no se logra conciliación alguna, pero en este momento puedo decirle eso.


	12. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Hola que tal queridos lectores, su querida Darcy saludándolos después de mucho tiempo, me da gusto saber que personitas continúan leyendo mis trabajos y uno que otro se da el tiempo para comentarlos, se que Fanfiction quizá no sea la plataforma mas utilizada en estos dias pues la han superado otras debido a lo obsoleta que se ha vuelto, pero para mi es un sitio especial porque es donde comencé a escribir historias alternas de los personajes que tomaban mi corazón.

BUENO AHORA SI LO IMPORTANTE, NO HE ACTUALIZADO ATLANTIS EN MUCHOOOO, MUCHOOO TIEMPO, Y ESO ES DEBIDO A DOS RAZONES, LA PRIMERA COMO COMPARTÍ CON USTEDES FUE PORQUE PERDÍ TODO MI MATERIAL CUAN LIMPIARON MI PC, AQUELLO ME LLEVO A PERDER UN POCO EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA Y ME COSTO RECUPERARME, UNA ESPECIE DE BLOQUEO SE PRESENTO EN MI MENTE Y NO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR LO QUE HABÍA EMPEZADO, PERO ESO NO ME DETUVO PARA SUBIR MIS ONESHOTS.

PRONTO ESTARÉ SUBIENDO EL CAPITULO, NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO DEJAR NADA SIN TERMINAR, ODIO CUANDO LAS HISTORIAS SE QUEDAN A MEDIAS Y NO SABES QUE PASO CON LOS PERSONAJES, PROMETO DARLES UN FINAL DIGNO Y PROMINENTE, EL CUAL SE ACERCA

¿QUE PASARA CON REN Y CON REY?  
¿PODRÁN ESTAR JUNTOS?  
¿REN CONTINUARA CON ESAS IDEAS DE SUMIRSE EN LA OSCURIDAD?  
¿HABRÁ VERDADERA PAZ EN LA GALAXIA?  
¿BEN SOLO ENCONTRARA LA REDENCIÓN EN MEDIO DE AQUELLA BRUMOSA OSCURIDAD?

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE APOYAN MIS TRABAJOS, LO APRECIO Y ME INSITAN A SUBIR MAS DE MIS PROYECCIONES IDEOLOGICAS :d


	13. NO PUEDES HUIR PARA SIEMPRE

**Hola que tal queridos lectores, después de MUCHO, MUCHO TIEMPO la actualización de este hermoso fic que he escrito con cariño para ustedes, lose lose, tarde MUCHISIMO en subir el capitulo pero como les comente, tuve un bloqueo super horrible y bueno ahora la trama ha dado un giro de 360 grados ¿QUE SERA?¿QUE SERA? espero no decepcionarlos , los aprecio por seguir leyendo mis historias y tomarse el tiempo quienes pueden de comentar.  
Sin más el capitulo 12 de ATLANTIS. **

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **NO PUEDES HUIR PARA SIEMPRE**

 **REY POV**

Era consciente de la decisión que acaba de tomar, era un Caballero tal calificativo le caía perfecto, una vez que había tomado una decisión resultaba difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer, deje escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba en los mil y un escenarios donde la resistencia era engañada por la orden, en consecuencia eliminada, solo el sentimiento de imaginar la muerte de miles de inocentes o de las personas que tanto amaba provocaba en mi un sentimiento de desprecio no solo hacia quienes se atrevieran a atentar contra su bienestar sino además sentimientos de decepción por la decisión que había tomado, creerle al hombre al que todo una Galaxia le temía y que había dado su palabra de terminar con esto para poder finalmente estar juntos.  
fije mi vista en aquella gran ventana que me dejaba contemplar la vista a la galaxia mientras aquellos pensamientos seguían rondando mi cabeza, sentía como si estuviera poniendo en primer lugar aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia Ben y dejaba en segundo término el bienestar de toda una galaxia. Agite mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellas ideas mientras continuaba apreciando la vista que me regalaba la gran ventana que adornaba la oscuridad de aquella habitación; me quede contemplando el puente espacial intentando que la paz volviera a mi mente, me sentía tan inútil confinada entre aquellas cuatro paredes que me rodeaban, la superficie fría y metálica solo hacía que aquel sentimiento aumentara, tristeza, dolor y decepción describían mi estado actual.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en mente Ben Solo? - me pregunte a mí misma en voz alta mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho a modo de abrazo.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

En mi mente solo había lugar para una sola cosa, ponerle fin de una vez por todas a esta guerra entre ambos bandos, la idea era que cesara el fuego y que tanto la resistencia como la Primera Orden unieran fuerzas, si mi plan era terminar con todo lo que se interponía entre la felicidad de Rey y la mía, era momento de dejar de cometer los mismos errores que nuestros ancestros, yo Ben Solo terminaría con aquella legión de terror que nos había abordado a todas las especies de la galaxia, Sin embargo era consciente de los crímenes que había cometido en nombre de una causa que para muchos había representado solamente dolor, horror y destrucción, era momento de que probablemente pagara las consecuencias de todos aquellos actos.

Aquellos pensamientos no detuvieron en absoluto mis acciones pues estaba preparado para enfrentar todo eso siempre y cuando la tuviera a mi lado, siempre que pudiera disfrutar libremente de su compañía, de ver en su rostro finalmente la paz y tranquilidad que tanto pide a gritos, para mi bastaba con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, una mirada tranquila de aquellos ojos avellanas y un beso que me trasmitiera la paz, la seguridad, la tranquilidad que durante mucho tiempo había deseado. ``Rey ha sufrido lo suficiente como para permitirme dejarla continúe en este mundo lleno de tantos tonos que la puedan manchar´´ pensé mientras recorría los conductos del Supremacy con determinación, con una decisión que ya había sido tomada y con toda una legión que estaba preparada para acatarlas. …. ``No voy a permitir que aparten de Rey la oportunidad de descubrir que no solo hay tristeza y oscuridad como lo aprendió en Jakku´´ pensé.

Agite mi cabeza mientras caminaba ha pasado acelerado por los corredores del Supremacy, todos y cada uno de los Trooper a mi paso se detenían de inmediato y me saludaban como si de la realeza se tratara, porque eso era lo que habían aprendido, eso era lo que representaba para ellos, un ser privilegiado a quien le debían su dedicación, su devoción y a quien habían jurado lealtad desde antes que tuvieran conciencia de ellos mismos. Aquel pensamiento me hizo sentir la culpa que durante todos estos años no me había permitido sentir, Rey era la única persona capaz de sentir amor y compasión por otros que no fuera ella misma, era tan considerada que estaba dispuesta siempre a sacrificarse por el bienestar de los otros, supe aquello desde el momento en que sostuvo el Sable de luz del abuelo, desde el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, lo supe en el momento en que abordo el Supremacy y me suplico que no fuera por el camino que había trazado para mí la vida.

\- ¡Ren! - escuche la voz del General Hux, aquel tono dejaba en evidencia el estado actual de quien se acercaba a mi costado a toda velocidad- ¿Cómo es que está programando una salida sin informarlo con anterioridad? - pregunto exaltado, me detuve en seco y me gire con el propósito de ver la reacción en su cara.

-Desde cuando el Líder Supremo debe de hacer del conocimiento de sus inferiores cada uno de sus movimientos General- dije aquello con un tono de voz que aun incluso con el modulador de la máscara dejaba en evidencia la inaceptabilidad por la actitud tomada.

-Temo contradecirlo Supremo Líder, pero estamos en tiempos de guerra cualquier movimiento en falso y esto podría irse al carajo- dijo aquello intentando ocultar la impotencia.

-Eso está por terminar General- dije de inmediato mientras continuaba mi paso, recorriendo cada uno de los pasajes que me guiaban hasta la zona donde esperaba mi nave para zarpar con destino al sitio donde tendría lugar un cese al fuego.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto mientras me seguía el paso, podía percibir en su tono de voz la sorpresa.

-Lo que ha escuchado General, nuestros hombres han tenido suficiente- le informe mientras sujetaba su muñeca obligándolo a seguirme el paso a la nave que nos esperaba en la terminal.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces Ren? - pregunto aquello con enojo intentando zafarse del agarre el cual impedí –Suéltame- me suplicaba mientras continuaba luchando por deshacer el agarre, no pude evitar ocultar una sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios al ver sus intentos en vano

-Olvídalo- le dije con un tono imponente- tu vienes conmigo, no puedo permitirme abandonar las instalaciones sin mi segundo al mando –dije aquello con un tono malicioso- después de todo que mejor que el General que a comandado nuestras legiones presencie un acto tan solemne-

-Sabes que es una locura, nadie te seguirá- me aseguro con fastidio mientras subíamos la rampa con destino a la nave que esperaba nuestra llegada para despegar con destino a las regiones conocidas, donde se encontraban los miembros de la resistencia alojados y con quienes los Caballeros Ren seguramente habían iniciado negociaciones

-Te equivocas- dije aquello con determinación mientras soltaba su muñeca y observaba la mirada de odio que me lanzaba – Sabes que nadie quiere ir a la guerra y morir- le recordé

-Te equivocas nuestros hombres fueron programados para ello- aseguro victorioso- tus decisiones imprudentes solo harán ver lo patético que ha sido alguien como tu tome el poder- me aseguro.

-Puede que tenga razón General- respondí mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro- sin embargo creo que ni tú mismo te has percatado de lo que de tu boca a salido- le hice ver provocando que sus ojos me vieran con sorpresa -Tú lo has dicho ``Hombres´´, esos hombres que sienten al igual que tú y yo- le recordé mientras me acercaba de forma amenazante haciéndolo chocar contra la pared metálica que rodeaba la nave que acabábamos de abordar, coloque mi mano al costado de su rostro, podía sentir el frio de aquella zona incluso bajo el resguardo de los guantes que se encargaban de cubrir la desnudes de mis manos – Nadie- dije con un tono imponente- nadie quiere morir en el campo de batalla, mantenga eso en mente General Hux- dicho aquello lo tome nuevamente de la muñeca mientras nos conducía a la habitación que había sido confeccionada para mi viaje, lo solté justo al entrar y me senté frente a el

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Ren, no saldrá como lo imaginas- me aseguro mientras me dedicaba nuevamente esos ojos que parecían estar en llamas

-Déjalo de una vez Hux , no somos chiquillos , hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo y con ello tus intentos por matarme en una infinidad de ocasiones, ¿No creerás que soy estúpido y no me había dado cuenta de ello?- le recordé las acciones de su pasado y como habían sido pasadas por alto –No te equivoques, estas para seguir ordenes, tu momento se acabó cuando Snoke murió, no eres un perro como él lo decía, eres un hombre, alguien capaz de comandar a una legión de hombres, deberías enorgullecerte de tus logros, sin embargo es momento de dejar de perder la vida de inocente por una simple lucha de poder- le recordé mientas observaba su rostro perplejo por mis palabras, estaba asombrado lo sabía, pero él era así un ser lleno de la misma maldad y oscuridad que había residido en mi por tanto tiempo hasta que una luz llego a mi vida… Rey, pero me temo que él jamás tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de tener eso- Desde un inicio… esta lucha nunca nos perteneció- susurre

-Sabes que esto no acabara como quieres- me aseguro mientras recargaba la espalda sobre el sillón donde se había sentado- ellos no nos querrán vivos- dijo aquello con un tono de voz sarcástico- Si me querías muerto lo hubieras hecho en la base –finalizo

-No son como nosotros- le recordé mientras me quitaba los guantes y el casco dejando al descubierto mi rostro y con ello la cicatriz que Rey me había propiciado en el pasado- sabes que soy prueba de ello-

-La base Starkiller- dijo sin rodeos, él lo sabía mejor que nadie después de todo era quien por órdenes de Snoke había ido a mi rescate, una sonrisa sarcástica se posó sobre la comisura de sus labios mientras cruzaba sus piernas –Solo espero Ren que estés preparado-

-Lo estoy desde antes de nacer- le recordé, provocando que soltara un Bufido

-Creído- soltó mientras continuaba con esa mirada suya tan arrogante, pude ver en la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa fugaz mientras decidía continuar con aquellas palabras que no podían quedarse contenidas en su pecho- Tu y yo jamás seremos si quiera compañeros de armas, - me aseguro- a la primera oportunidad que vea acabare con tu vida, mantén eso en mente - confeso

-Lose- dije sin mostrarme sorprendido de aquellas palabras –Después de todo eres el temible General Hux, ¿Qué otra cosa si no es una amenaza de muerte podría esperar de ti? – dije aquello mientras observaba como en su rostro se dibujaba aquella sonrisa gatuna.

-Solo me resta decirte que estas firmando tu sentencia de Muerte Supremo Líder- dijo aquello mientras dejaba descansar sus manos sobre sus piernas

-Puede ser- respondí aquello casi en un susurro- Puede ser-

* * *

 **REY POV**

Abrumada por todos aquellos sentimientos, la impaciencia de no saber qué era lo que sucedía en exterior mientras me encontraba en los confines de aquella habitación metálica donde Ben pretendía mantener mientras él se encarga de resolver el desastre de los antepasados, dijo que le pondría fin a todo esto para poder estar juntos, para finalmente poder amarnos sin restricción alguna pero, ¿Quién me aseguraba que el hombre que me había dejado en aquella habitación volvería con vida?, aquel pensamiento provoco que mi corazón comenzara a latir como tal rapidez que temía el instante en que saliera de su lugar, el miedo y la inseguridad se alojaron en las profundidades de mi mente seguida de aquella terrible interrogante, _¿Perderlo?_ Eso ni pensarlo, habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos como para ahora verlo partir, no estaba dispuesta a permitirme perder a el único hombre del que me había enamorado de una manera absurda.

\- ¡ABRAN AHORA! - llame a los guardias pretorianos que se encargaban de mantenerme confinada.

-No podemos hacerlo- respondió una voz del otro lado del comunicador que había activado- tenemos órdenes del Supremo Líder Señorita Rey- dijo aquello con un tono de voz firme.

-Tiene que hacerlo, es una orden – dije aquello esperando tener resultados.

-Lo sentimos, sabemos que le debemos respeto, pero no vamos a contradecir las ordenes de Kylo Ren- dijo la voz masculina del otro lado.

-Háganlo ahora mismo, yo misma me las arreglare para escapar- les amenace.

-La detendremos- dijo una voz al otro lado.

-Escuchen- les llame esta vez con mayor cautela intentando tranquilizarlos y guiarlos con el tono de mi voz, debía de haber una forma, los caminos de la fuerza eran misteriosos, antes había funcionado…. Podría intentarlo una vez más, después de todo no tenía nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar- solo tienen que desactivar los escudos- susurre aquello, pasaron algunos segundos y parecía que una vez más había fracasado en mis intentos por abandonar los confines de aquella habitación, pronto con sorpresa vi cómo se abría la escotilla y dejando frente a mí a los guardias pretorianos que Ben había designado para mi protección – ahora dejen sus armas- ordene mientras observaba como permanecían esperando la siguiente orden, tranquilos, indefensos, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, funciono pensé mientras tomaba uno de los bláster entre mis manos- ahora – los llame nuevamente- se irán a sus respectivas habitaciones y se desharán de sus trajes, dormirán como nunca lo han hecho en su vida, por primera vez sus sueños tendrán paz- dije aquello ultimo como un susurro, observe como se alejaban a paso lento y cuando deje pasar el tiempo suficiente comencé mi travesía para salir de aquellos confines, tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que ir a donde el pero…

¿A dónde diablos había ido Ben?.

* * *

 **KYLO REN POV**

\- ¡Esto es inaudito, por ningún motivo podemos llegar a una tregua! - dijo uno de los hombres de la gran mesa redonda mientras sus ojos dejaban en evidencia el odio que sentían con mi sola presencia, hacia horas que habíamos iniciado estas negociaciones, los caballeros habían sido los primeros en abordarlos sin éxito, sin embargo, tal y como lo solicite el número de bajas civiles se redujo tanto como se pudo.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _-Lo sentimos señor- dijo Reaven mientras se arrodillaba ante mi_

 _-De pie Reaven- dije de inmediato mientras lo tomaba de los hombros - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - pregunte mientras observaba el campo de batalla_

 _-Ellos no creen en absoluto que solo vengamos en son de paz, consideran que la Primera Orden pretende tenderles una trampa de la que no puedan escapar, se sienten ofendidos, subestimados Señor- dijo aquello mientras contemplaba al igual que yo como nuestros hombres luchaban intentando disminuir al máximo el empleo de armas que atentaran contra la vida de los miembros de la Resistencia_

 _-Tenemos que hacerlos entender que no estamos aquí para pelear- le asegure- ¿Dónde está el resto Revean? - pregunte de inmediato_

 _-Todos en el campo de batalla señor- me informo de inmediato- yo debería estar al lado de ellos luchando- dijo rápidamente- sin embargo, alguien debía aguardar su llegada-_

 _-Ellos pararan- le aseguré- lo harán cuando vean que el ser que tanto desprecian ha venido incluso a su tierra- dije mientras retiraba el casco_

 _-Ren- me llamo alarmado mientras observaba lo que hacía, sentí rápidamente su mano sobre la mía deteniendo mis intenciones- no puede hablar en serio- dijo aquello con un tono incrédulo_

 _-Dije que era momento de terminar con esta guerra- le informe mientras apartaba su agarre y dejaba caer el casco que tanto tiempo había resguardado el pasado que me empeñaba en enterrar_

 _-No vas a salir vivo Ren- escuche la voz de Hux a mi espalda- Ellos no van a perdonar fácilmente los crímenes de la Orden- me aseguro_

 _-Sabia eso mucho antes de pisar estas tierras- le asegure mientras retiraba los guantes que cubrían la piel desnuda de mis manos - ¿Ya te lo había dicho no? -_

 _-Suicidio, increíble- dijo con sarcasmo – ¿No tengo que recordarte cuál es tu crimen más grave? - pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos y se ponía a mi lado_

 _-No tienes que hacerlo- dije con rudeza mientras giraba mi cabeza y encontraba con aquella mirada arrogante que lo caracterizaba- después de todo, tu y yo tenemos eso en común- dije sonriendo con malicia mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa e iniciaba mi andar al campo de batalla_

 _-No esperabas que el maestro no supiera que habías matado a tu propio padre- escuche a Revean informarle Hux quien esperaba a nuestras espaldas._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK** _

-¡BASTA!- Dijo una voz masculina que reconocía muy bien, el joven de ojos oscuros, cabellos rizados y una estatura superior a la promedio se hizo presente en medio de la revuelta que los mayores hacían, el ambiente se tensaba con cada segundo que transcurría, todos parecían estar en guardia esperando el momento para desenfundar nuevamente las armas y continuar con esa interminable que iniciaron nuestros antepasados – Dejemos de perder el tiempo- dijo mientras se giraba a verme- Hoy tenemos un invitado- dijo con un tono de voz sarcástico pero serio- Y esta para negociar lo que nos ha importado desde que inició esta guerra sin fin- les recordó mientras se giraba a verlos- La libertad pura y real- finalizo.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _-Señor- escuche la voz de Ethan llamarme con desesperación mientras luchaba por quitarse de encima a tres hombres que amenazaban con acabar con su vida en cualquier instante, podía sentir el dudar en el, confiaba en mis hombres, pero eso no evitaría que desenfundaran sus armas de ser necesario –Tiene que salir de aquí- dijo de inmediato mientras observaba como me acercaba a todo el caos que se había desatado en aquellas tierras._

 _-Es hora de que pongamos fin a esto- susurre en voz alta mientras dejaba que mis manos comenzaran a hacer lo que debieron de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, un movimiento basto para paralizar a los hombres que estaban dentro de mi campo de visión, aquello requería de mucho esfuerzo y concentración, era doloroso, sentía como si mis huesos fueran fracturados uno a uno, de forma lenta haciendo la agonía cada vez más dolorosa- ¡ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN!- dije aquello mientras hacia una pausa y veía los rostros consternados de quienes no podían moverse- NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON LA INTENCIÓN DE PELEAR O TRAER UN CAOS MAYOR AL QUE YA HEMSO PROVOCADO POR MUCHOS AÑOS- informe mientras sentía como una gota descendía desde mis cabellos hasta mi rostro para deslizarse por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la coronilla de mi rostro y perderse en algún sitio de mi ropa- NECESITAN DETENER ESTA PELEA SIN SENTIDO, ¿ACASO NO LO VEN? SI HUBIERAMOS QUERIDO ACABAR CON USTEDES DESDE EL PRIMER INSTANTE ESTOS HOMBRES HUBIERAN DESFUNDADO FACILMENTE LAS ARMAS QUE TRAE CONSIGO- dije aquello esperando que entendieran la situación, no sabia con exactitud por cuanto tiempo podria detenerlos, necesitaba a la voz de la razón, necesitaba que ella apareciera-_

 _-DETENGANSE- escuche la voz de aquella mujer, era inconfundible, sabia quien era…_

 _-Madre- susurre sin darme cuenta mientras dejaba en libertad a quienes habían estado paralizados,_

 _-KYLO REN- la escuche articular con dureza y seriedad, no pude evitar dejar escapar un bufido, ``típico de ella, ni a mi padre se lo perdonaba´´ pensé por un instante_

 _-GENERAL ORGANA- Grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones lo permitieron mientras veía al otro extremo del campo de batalla a quien fuera mi madre_

 _-MIS HOMBRES NO CONFIAN EN TI, NI EN TUS PALABRAS, PERO EL QUE ESTES AQUÍ SIN ESE CASCO YA ES ALGO-dijo aquello mientras observaba como una multitud de hombres preparados para atacar en cualquier momento se acercaban a ellos, doce hombres con vestimentas que destacaban o dejaban en evidencia de donde provenían ``así que busco ayuda en las regiones desconocidas´´ pensé mientras veía especímenes que nunca antes había tenido el placer de apreciar_

 _-VENIMOS EN PAZ, COMO LIDER SUPREMO DE LA PRIMERA ORDEN VENGO A NEGOCIAR UN CESE AL FUEGO- confesé mientras tomaba mi sable de luz y lo lanzaba al otro lado del campo de batalla, los ojos de mis caballeros que veían con asombro mis acciones , los ojos de sorpresa de la mujer que me había dado la vida y por ultimo la incredulidad de quienes hasta hacia unos segundos habían peleado con determinación, entonces lo supe, era todo lo que necesitaba para que confiaran a mi. El sonido de las armas siendo enfundadas en su lugar lo confirmo_

 _-ENTONCES… ¿CON QUIEN VOY A NEGOCIAR HIJO? - dijo la mujer con la dureza que la caracterizaba, sonreí de lado mientras daba un paso y observaba la reacción de los espectadores._

 _-VAN A NEGOCIAR CON KYLO REN- dije aquello mientras continuaba mi marcha y observaba como a uno a uno los Caballeros Ren se me unían._

 _-Esto es una locura Ren- dijo Sora mientras guardaba su arma- no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto por ti cuando te odio tanto- finalizo con sarcasmo mientras reía de lado. ``esta mujer nunca va a cambiar´´ pensé por un instante._

 _-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto- Dijo Andrew_

 _-Son ordenes de Ren- dijo Jace mientras se colocaba a su costado_

 _-Definitivamente de esta no saldremos vivos – articularon al unisón Cale e Ethan_

 _-No es como si no lo supiéramos- dijo con dureza Reaven – por si acaso- hizo una pausa el hombre mientras deteníamos el paso- Fue un placer-_

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK POV_**

-Tenemos que estar locos para haber siquiera permitido –dijo uno de los hombres alterado mientras me lanzaba una mirada de odio, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello por lo que no me inmuto en absoluto su actitud, sentí como se tensaban los caballeros

-Tranquilos- les susurre a mis espaldas- no venimos a pelar- les recordé

-Es una amenaza- dijo otro- su sola existencia nos pone en peligro- continuo- jamas debió haber nacido- dijo aquello con odio, bueno esa no era tan nueva como esperaba y tampoco me afectaba, comentarios de los ancianos, no sabía que era lo que había hecho pero no era un insulto que no mereciera, sabía que era momento de enfrentar los crímenes que había cometido en nombre de una causa.

-¡Detengan sus bocas!- dijo otro hombre que reconocía perfectamente, el sustituto, Poe Dameron – Están hablando del hijo de la General Organa-

-Ese monstruo no puede siquiera ser llamado hijo de la princesa- dijo con hastió otro de los espectadores.

-Silencio- dijo finalmente uno de los mayores -El muchacho tiene razón- aseguro uno de los adultos al que pronto llamaron por el nombre de Tristán.

-Pero Tristán sabes que esto es una locura- dijo otro de los mayores a lo que este hizo caso omiso. Se giró en dirección a mi mientras su mirada que parecía penetrara la mía dejaba en evidencia la seriedad de las palabras que saldrían a continuación.

– Tu no vienes a negociar con todos nosotros- comenzó – tu vienes a negociar la paz y seguridad de toda una galaxia con una sola persona- dijo aquello haciendo que los presentes no entendieran la situación que suscitaba en ese momento, deje escapar una sonrisa provocando que los presentes se alarmaran.

-Así que lo saben – dije aquello mientras llevaba mi mano derecho al rostro

-Lo sabemos muchacho no somos estúpidos- aseguro mientras su mirada continuaba siendo tan dura como el primer instante en que entre a esta habitación – Denle el paso a Leía- dijo el hombre con un tono de voz imponente – Necesita hacer las negociaciones con su hijo- finalizo mientras me daba la espalda.

-Entonces Kylo Ren, ¿Cuál es la propuesta? - dijo mi madre quien se encontraba frente a mi sentada.

-Vamos a dar por terminada esta lucha de tantos años- dije con un tono voz que dejaba en claro mis intenciones y la seriedad de la situación, escuchaba los murmullos de los presentes que dejaban escapar uno que otro comentario en relación a aquellas negociaciones, muchos sabían quién era por ello aquello se tornaba aún más difícil, se trataba de una madre y un hijo negociando la paz de toda una galaxia.

-Bueno Ren –dijo con un tono serio mientras ponía sus manos en la meza y cruzaba sus dedos- Primero lo Primero- dijo la Generala- Una muestra de tus intenciones –

-¿Qué es lo que desean?- pregunte aun cuando conocía la respuesta.

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie- respondió mientras una sonrisa fugas se instalaba en la comisura de sus labios, no pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa desvergonzada que no tardo en notar, la vi echarse hacia atrás de su silla esperando la respuesta

-La Jedi… ha sido liberada- respondí mientras escuchaba detrás de nosotros aquella voz que provocaba que cada una de las cerdas de mi cuerpo se alteraran

-¡BEN!-


End file.
